Words and Actions
by FireFlyVal
Summary: She was a performer, colourful dresses and dainty behaviour was her aim while he was a battler, raw strength and aggressive passion was his game. Sparks flew when these two get together. Just not the conventional way. I mean, come on. Of course they hate each other. A story about love, passion and a lot of irony.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

* * *

 _ **Hope you love it. Please love it.**_

* * *

 **Yes, That's right! A new story. Thank you Jeremy for your kind words!**

 **Best inspiration and for giving back my confidence back.**

 **Hope you love it.**

* * *

She was a performer, colourful dresses and dainty behaviour was her aim while he was a battler, raw strength and aggressive passion was his game. Sparks flew when these two get together. Just not the conventional way. I mean, come on. Of course they hate each other.

A story about love, passion and a lot of irony. What is Serena going to do when she realizes that maybe she cares for Ash beyond hate?

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

Soft piano music could be heard wafting through the large living room. Icicles lights adorned the walls while fake vines decorated them. Trays of food or flutes of champagne could be seen being given out. It was a rather upscale birthday party but Clemont insisted on it to keep his high society friends at bay. His sister, Bonnie could be seen rushing behind the scenes to ensure everything was up to par. She was not really into the whole high, prestigious atmosphere but did it as her brother was a very influential man being the Lumiose city gym leader as well as the golden boy of the Capital. He had a lot of people to impress even if he didn't care. Once a year, he would throw a big bash for his birthday to ensure his 'friends 'were happy. After this, he and his best friends, his real friends planned to have his real birthday celebration which was sure to be promised with adventure and wildness. Clemont always expected that, especially when your best friend was Ash Ketchum. Adventure seemed to follow him everywhere. It was what Clemont admired for the man as Ash taught him to forget his influential background and live his life for himself.

Clemont looked around the living room, trying to score the crowd for the tuff of black, raven hair he was so familiar with. Instead, his eyes landed on his other best friend, Serena. A beautiful, young lady with the world at her feet. Serena was a beautiful soul which added to her overall beauty. She was one of the kindest persons Clemont ever had the opportunity to meet. She was the daughter of Champion Rhyhorn racer, Grace. This projected Serena into society's eye. Like Clemont, Serena was humble and tended to shy away from gatherings like these. Especially ones that had assholes who thought they owned society and their beliefs. It was only due to it being Clemont's 28th birthday that Serena was even here. She stood in a gorgeous dress, sipping some wine as she batted of the advancements of one of Clemont's acquaintance, Tierno. She was people watching, listening to the intricate sounds of the piano being played. So calming and complex that she could not help but be carried away in the story being played. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling the tiredness she felt. She had now come of tour with Palermo. She was performing and producing her shows now and it doubled in the amount of work. Her tour had ended in Lumiose city and she looked forward to 6 months' vacation until her new projects began. She would have preferred to sleep first but as soon as she arrived back in the city she was chartered off to Clemont's penthouse for the ritzy party.

She took a next sip of champagne until she heard a commotion near the door of the room. It seemed to have gathered everyone's attention. Clemont couldn't help but snort when he realized what was going on. Serena rolled her eyes at the sight before her. Of course it would be him, and of course he would be late because Ash Ketchum could never be on time for anything.

Apparently, he was coming in and had bumped into a waitress while simultaneously bumping over an expensive vase Clemont's mother had given him. With reflexes that only Ash could have possessed, he managed to catch the waitress who was falling and the vase but had to let the tray fall into a crushing death, creating the ruckus on the hardwood floor. With everyone staring at him, he winked at the waitress setting her and the vase upright before casually saying "Two outta three ain't so bad." Everyone gave polite laughter before resuming the party. Bonnie came up to him shaking her head while fixing his tie, obviously berating him on his tardiness. Serena could not help but roll her eyes again.

After Bonnie's fussing, Clemont came up to him and gently clasped him on the back and greeted his good friend.

"Glad you could make it man."

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world, right Pikachu?" Ash asked the little mouse. "Pika Pika." The little mouse greeted, blushing as he fixed his little bowtie. The mouse barely finished his words when he noticed something and immediately leapt off his master and ran across the room. Ash noticed but immediately understood what was happening. He took a deep breath and prepared for hell as he knew exactly who Pikachu was heading towards.

Serena was facing the bar, getting another wine, "Stronger barkeep." She ordered gently as she felt stressed. Before she could sip her wine, she felt something jump onto her shoulder, making her off balance for just a second. She smiled gloriously before giving her attention to who she knew was on her shoulder.

"Pikachu!" She exclaimed, immediately nuzzling the Pokémon. "My look at you! Looking handsome as ever. Such a nice bowtie." She commented as she took him in her arms, inhaling the refreshing Pokemon scent. "Pikaa!" Pikachu said, using his word for her name.

"Miss Yvonne." She heard from behind her. "Pika Pi!"

"Mr Ketchum." Serena nodded to him, remaining cordial. She promised Clemont she would not lose it on Ash this time. Especially after the Barbeque last year, Clemont had put his foot down on their squabbling.

" I see you cleaned yourself up, It's interesting to see you not covered in dirt for once, say I didn't even know you owned a suit." An air of coldness, a far cry from how she greeted Pikachu, who was busy munching on a sandwich Serena had given him while exchanging words with Ash.

"I see your nose is still stuck up in the sky, sorry you had to join us regular people back here on earth but don't let me tell you what a bitch you are."

"Yet, you seemed to have either way. Tell me, are you always such an asshole in need for attention or is it maybe you have a small…"

"WELL! Aren't we all having a good time!" Dawn came up to them, her Piplup riding her shoulder as she grabbed her two friends who were closely looking like they were about to start attacking each other.

"Yay." They chorused together while shooting scathing looks at each other. Dawn winked at Clemont who was looking to come over and see what was going on. She let him know she had the situation under control and gestured to him to continue speaking with Brock and Cilian.

"Now, how about we don't forget it is your best friend's birthday with a bunch of old farts who would love nothing more to see a former Kalos queen and Kanto's Champion going at each other and not in the attractive way. Hmm?" Dawn said, pinching them in warning, keeping them in line while never losing her smile. "Right, there we go. Good." With that she released Ash and grasped Serena before dragging her to where May, Misty and Bonnie stood. Pikachu waved at Ash goodbye, going along with Serena. Ash sighed before being caught by Professor Sycamore and began an exciting conversation about Mega evolution.

"Well, 3 minutes is a new record." May quipped

"For them to start arguing or for them to not attempt to kill each other." Misty sniggered.

"Both." Bonnie and May said together. Serena sighed at their poke.

"Look, Ash Ketchum is the thorn in my side." Serena sighed again, she was exhausted and she felt like she had no fight left. She adjusted Pikachu in her arms and placed him on her shoulder. His yellow skin bringing out the blue of her dress. "Look, forget this, I am just tired and wine is just bringing it out."

"I don't know get it though." May asked, playing with her Bedew she got from her boyfriend, Drew. "Why the hostility? You and Ash are like the nicest people I know. Ash is incredible and sweet. Why when he comes with you or you around him, you act like Jessie when Seviper bit her hair off?

"I resent that twerp." Jessie interjected as she passed by going to dance with James. The ladies rolled their eyes because they knew how Jessie was. It was an accurate comparison. Serena shook her head and decided to be honest.

"When we were younger, we had a falling out about his ways because he lost four times in a row when he was trying to perfect bond phenomenon, with Greninja. We were best of friends actually; to the point I deeply had admired him." Serena began, recounting to her small group of friends. She observed the party was getting a bit livelier. Regretfully, she had to admit, it was Ash because people seemed to gather around him, wanting a moment of time with him. Admiring the skilled trainer he was. "It was early in the development and Ash had little to no information about it. He was behaving horrible, not letting us know where he was, going off into the forest at a time and never letting us know where he was. One day, I followed him and confronted him because he was gone for the whole night and Clemont and I were worried sick. When we confronted each other, words were exchanged and he told me to stay away from his business and to mind my own. To a 15-year-old girl, who had a crush on him, it was painful. He was 17, so to me it was the greatest grief of my life. He basically told me to butt out of his life and I had no place to question his choices." Serena recalled as she remembered the cold morning. Watching him, rims of tears coming to her eyes. She had gathered up some snow balls and threw them at him. "I told him he was not the person I had grown with as a friend and this slump was making him a horrible person. I told him he was not acting like the Ash I had grown to care for and with that I ran back to the lodge. I packed up my things and called up Palermo to accept her offer and from then on, whenever we met, it was just angry retorts we communicated to each other. Over time, I hated myself for not fixing it but I realized time had grown us apart and now the bitterness stained us to the point we could barely be cordial to one another. We remained in each others circle of friends because of the mutuals we had. Especially with Clemont and Bonnie." Serena said, taking a sip of her champagne.

" Wow, I had no idea. That's a lot to take. I'm sorry about a friendship like that turning sour." Misty said, not knowing what to really say.

"It is unfortunate, I can't help that. Now, I just wait for events like these to end so I don't have to see him. For some reason however," Serena paused taking a moment to smile at Pikachu on her shoulder, scratching the mouse a bit. "… Pikachu always manages to find me in a crowd and you know wherever Pikachu is, Ash follows. Some selfish part of me can't stop my friendship with the electric mouse so I endure having Ash come around me. If it wasn't for Pikachu, I am not sure me and Ash would even speak to one another." Serena sighed. She heard her Poke ball pop open to reveal her own Pikachu though. The ball let out a female mouse with a heart tail. Ash's Pikachu immediately jumped down to greet her and they both scurried of to where the rest of Pokémon had been hanging out. Piplup and Bedew abandoning their trainers to join them as well.

"Would you like to fix it?" Dawn heard herself asking. Saddened by what transpired between her two friends. She met Serena through Pokémon contests after travelling Sinnoh with Ash. The girls never really knew what had occurred between them and never asked.

"Sometimes I do, sometimes my heart and brain are like, you miss him, talk to him and then my ego and pride are like no, it's been too long. Things were said and I don't think there is any coming back from it." Serena said, appearing to act like the bigger person.

"Sure, sure, if you want to look at it in that whole, I am more mature kind of way. To me…" Bonnie appeased before giving her real thought, " To me… I think you actually are attracted to him." She smirked, drinking her flute of champagne. Snickering at the awestruck look on her face. She saw Serena's face turn into an angry little Litten before firing off an angry whispered retort.

"What! Bonnie! No! I said I had a crush on him! Had! Past tense!" Serena folded her arms and pouted. Bonnie shrugged.

"Words and actions tell two different stories, Serena." Bonnie said, Misty, Dawn and May nodded. Agreeing to what Bonnie was saying. They all could have seen it. Throughout the entire time of talking about him, Serena's eyes never left Ash as he spoke to Gary and Barry.

"If it is any consolation, I think Ash is the same." With that, Bonnie winked before jotting off to where Clemont stood, carrying out her duties as hostess. The group of ladies followed suit and dispersed leaving Serena in her thoughts.

Serena was not sure. One thing for a fact, Ash Ketchum was a unique man and somehow Serena could not shake him out of her life. Funnily enough, Ash would say the same about her.

* * *

 **I hate myself so much because I am procrastinating but... you get a next story!**

 **Tell me what you think so far.**

 **Leave some love.**

* * *

 **~FireFlyVal~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **2 days after Clemont's birthday**_

It was a dewy day in Kalos. Soft breeze swayed the trees as Fletchings circled the sky. Flower petals could be seen being blown off the cherry blossom trees as cool air hit the streets. Maidens could be seen cleaning up the various apartments they stayed in, cleaning windows and balusters as the morning sun cast shadows from buildings or pergolas, high on top. Locals took a moment, admiring the land, sipping tea while talking to their house Pokémon and looking down on the busy streets of Lumiose city. Serena was part of this image, quietly sipping some tea with her breakfast, Delphox keeping her company as her other Pokémon slept in. She was staring off into the city through opened, double doors. Delicate harp music could be heard floating through her apartment. It was located in a decent part of Lumiose city, more historical but had modern day upgrades. It was near Clemont's penthouse and close to the gym. If she stood in a certain spot, she could see Prism Tower clearly. Her apartment was blessed to be in a windy area, always making her curtains billow soothingly when her windows were open.

Her apartment was furnished with different styles of fixtures, things she found she liked and somehow had a character. She loved her place dearly and truly looked forward to spending some time at the old place. Curled up reading near her double doors, looking out at the street buildings. Her own slice of bliss in a moment.

Serena listened to the Fletchings chirping happily outside, observing them flying on and off on the building opposite the street. She thought about Ash's Talonflame, how it was such a skilled Pokémon. It led to her quiet, inner thoughts thinking about him. She remembered telling the girls about why she stopped speaking to him but she felt like she wasn't very forthcoming about how she got over it.

9 years is a long time. She was over the whole Ash thing but what kept her on edge with Ash was Ash himself. They never saw eye to eye after that. She understood it was just something they could never come over and as best as she tried to not, confront him, she couldn't help but let her emotions get the best of her.

Ash was just somebody who riled her up and she didn't necessarily like that characteristic about herself. She thought about life after Snowbelle.

Palermo took her under her guidance and with that Serena flourished in her field. She grew up around costumes, plays, music, art, Pokémon theatre and dance. Loving how she bonded with her Pokémon and creating ways for people and Pokémon to laugh, smile and live. She remembered the sweet memories and faces of her fans. The wonder and starred eyed expressions when Serena would greet them, embrace them and smile for them. She adored listening to their thoughts on her performances and her being the strength they needed.

Serena smiled to herself, alerting Delphox a bit. She shook her head at the lady fox and continued on with her thoughts.

She thought about how her and Bonnie endure society together, trying to stay hush even though they were part of high profile families. They never lost sight of their friendship and kept each other grounded.

Serena shook her head, brought out of her inner thoughts by an alert. Speaking of Lunala, Bonnie was calling. Serena answered the call on her hologram tablet.

"Hi, Hi. Good morning, Serena!" Bonnie's clean, blushed face decorated the hologram. Serena could not help but chuckle at the excitement clearly on the young girls' face.

"Morning, Bonnie. To what do I owe such a pleasure?" Serena asked, eating a piece of fruit.

"Oh, I caught you during breakfast. Sorry, I was wondering if you would like to go to an exhibition match later this evening at the club." Serena perked up at the notion. It was an exciting invitation.

"Whose battling?" Serena asked, curious. She had not been to a match in some years. Her schedule was always booked.

"Diantha." Bonnie said simply. Serena watched her, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Just Diantha?" Serena questioned, smirking.

"Well, she is going against someone… okay! Fine." Bonnie cracked under Serena's stare, a smirk to her face. "Ash is having an exhibition match and he invited us all to watch. He made a comment about asking you to join us. So, I did my part and asked you if you would." Bonnie huffed. Dedenne could be seen, nestled in her round plait, snuggled up.

Serena's brows furrowed, her face looking like she was trying to understand a joke.

"Why would he ask me to come?" Serena voiced.

"I don't know, "Bonnie said sarcastically. "Maybe, because you're actually in Kalos while he's here. I don't know, maybe, because he wants you to see him battle. I don't know maybe he was just extending a friendly Pecha berry branch." Bonnie said, her tone soft but sarcasm was evident. Serena looked wide eyed at the lemon beauty. She was shocked at Bonnie's display. Bonnie sighed before taking a different approach.

"Look Serena, it's been 9 years, Ash has grown, you have grown. We all have. Maybe Ash, is just ready to bury the hatchet and you should to. Come to the exhibition match, maybe, actually take a moment to have a real conversation with him. You might be surprised at the person he really is." Bonnie said. Her voice remaining soft throughout. Serena watched her, a thoughtful expression on her face. She nodded to Bonnie before she said something. Her thoughts were a bit sporadic and she thought it be wise she pondered Bonnie's words.

"Good. I'll see you at 7, Lumiose Arena. Battler Personal is where we are sitting. Okay? Great." With that, the hologram deconstructed and left Serena in silence.

If only Bonnie had known how much Serena knew the kind of character Ash was.

Serena stood up and headed into her small balcony. Little vines and flowers were starting to grow on the old building but it added to the charm of the street. Serena held her hair down as the breeze gently swayed it. The leaves of the vines shimmering, creating a soothing sound during the cool morning.

This was not the first-time Bonnie ever spoke out about Serena and Ash's mutual unnerving towards each other. To be frank, it had become exhausting to hate someone. Serena felt tired more than anything when she would exchange words with him.

But, why now would he try? What was different?

"Maybe, it is time." She said, wistful, the breeze getting stronger, making her fail in holding down her hair.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **That same evening**_

The evening had turned into a glorious, orange colour. The setting sun making Lumiose look like a story tale. Merchants were closing up shop, restaurants preparing for the dinner crowd, Trainers were hurrying throughout the city, trying earnestly to reach their destinations before nightfall. Various styles of instruments could be heard in different corners of the heart of Lumiose while Pokémon gently swayed side to side on the strings of the music. Near a quad, close to the port of Lumiose, Serena could be seen taking in the evening offerings.

Serena had paused for a moment, taking in an amateur performance she was seeing in the quad on her way to the arena. She was dressed in a simple, evening dress, a light jacket thrown on while she had on some boots for the chilly night. She saw a girl with her Inkey, Lillegent and Flareon, performing to a random musician's soulful rendition of some song Serena was familiar with. The flute carried on the performance just of the edge of the semi crowded quad. The performer handled the change in beat fluidly as she directed her Pokémon. The attacks met each other in beautiful coordination while the performer was in sync with her Pokémon. The girl looked to be about 13. She had a few bugs to work out but Serena loved the innocence and freedom the performance clearly showcased. What added a to the flair of it all was the continuous smile on the girl's face. Throw in the fresh music being shared, gave the performance a charm Serena could never replicate in time.

With a final leaf storm that was met with psybeam, a beautiful collision of colours and spark ended the display on a high note. Appreciative applause filled the quad while the Pokémon and the performer took a shy bow. Serena was one to applause, herself truly impressed by the girl who just took a chance. Serena gazed at the happy faces of the quad, hearing conversations being birthed, giving many couples and groups something to discuss, probably leading to memories being shared of some similar experiences. This cause Serena to smile as, she, herself used to love doing that for people. It was a true effect of a great performer and performance.

"Miss Serena! Miss Serena!" Serena heard her name and turned to see where it was coming from. She saw it was the performer and she was hesitantly coming up to Serena. She smiled kindly, showing the girl it was okay to approach her. The girl looked relieved, sprinting to her, her Pokémon not far behind.

"I just wanted to say, I'm a huge fan of yours and…and… I want you to know that I want to be exactly like you!" The girl said out of breath. Serena considered this and watched the girl in a straight face.

"What is your name, dear?"

"Melody."

"Melody, don't aim to be me…" A kind smile on Serena's face let the girl know she had more to say "The world has a me, what the world _needs,_ is a Melody." Serena smiled gently at her. "Keep doing what you do, you certainly have a gift and trust me, I know you will go far." Her smile widened when she saw the girl's hazel eyes begin to shimmer. "I will be rooting for you."

Melody gasped in wonder and was overcome by the kind words. "Thank you! I will do my best!" Serena nodded at the girl and noticed the sun had gone down completely now. She hurried to the arena before she was too late. She arrived in just enough time and headed to the section where Bonnie told her. She was met by a host at the entrance.

"Name mademoiselle?" The gentlemen asked, kindly.

"Uh, Serena Yvonne?" The man chuckled at her uncertainly but said nothing. He checked the list, scratched it and nodded. "Right, this way please, the rest of your party has arrived and eagerly awaits you." The man said, a hint of amusement in his tone. "A lovely, blonde madam had enquired about you, several times." Serena smiled knowing it was Bonnie. She followed the man quietly.

"Here you go, Mademoiselle, your box is here. Do enjoy. It is a privilege to see Monsieur Ketchum battle. A very nice man indeed." The jolly host said before directing her. Serena gave her thanks and a wave at the man before stepping into the room. She didn't know what to say when it came to Ash. It would be the first battle she would see him in since Wulfic's match. In previous events she met Ash, it would normally be for birthdays, anniversaries, social gatherings, charity events and barbecues if she had the time, it never gave opportunity to see him battle. It was always at relaxed affairs. She didn't realize Ash's battles were such rarity. It seemed she had missed out on a lot when it came to her ex friend.

During those events, whenever Ash approached her, she would be on defense to the point she stopped listening to him and lead to an altercation. Eventually, she realized her behaviour was appalling and decided to keep her distance when he was around. It affected the way she was when at an event. Keeping more to herself and reserved. Her friends would notice she would not be her usual self at these soirees but more of a quiet, reserved person who never gave input on a subject. When Serena was with them at their homes or her own, she was a fun, bubbly person who loved to wise crack with the rest of them or even at events where Ash had not managed to make it, she would be livelier, laughing, talking and even mingling.

She entered the box and saw many familiar faces, talking within each other. Some of her friends waved, others stopped her to talk about nothing in particular. She made her way to her destination after having some laughs with Dawn and her husband Paul, she took a seat on the plush booth nearest to the giant arena in front of them. She smiled at her company.

"Serena! I'm so glad you made it. We were worrying you would not make it. Did you walk or drive?" Clemont greeted her, a whisky in one hand, the other resting on along the long seat.

"I walked. I've been in cars, planes, buses and ships for the past 6 months. I missed just walking." Serena said, politely declining anything to drink from a waitress. Clemont nodded to that, he became distracted when Misty came up to him. They then began a gruelling conversation about part electric and ground Pokémon not being affected by water Pokémon. Serena shook her head, fully well knowing that conversation was not going to end well. With Misty's stubbornness and Clemont's accuracy on electrical attacks, it was a fire pit readying for fuel. Bonnie laughed before turning to face Serena, blocking Clemont out.

"I'm glad you made it." Bonnie said simply. Serena smiled slightly before nodding. Some deep part below her feelings, she was glad to.

A gentleman by the door suddenly called for everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, Madams and Misers. If you please, take your seats as the exhibition are about to take place." Everyone hurried quietly to their seats. Ensuring they were ready to witness the makings of a spectacular battle.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen!" An ominous voice was heard throughout the speaker. During this, protective glass could be seen beginning to rise from the boxed windows. Funny, Serena thought there already were but it seemed it was an open arena. Large flat screens came down as well before a message warning viewers to stay in designated safe zones during battle came on.

"Right, safety measures have been installed and on with the battle. Tonight, we have a spectacular show. Tonight! The Kalos regions very own Champion. She has fought hard for this title, and kept it for many years. A rather lovely combination of Beauty and Daringly amazing battle skills. Everyone!" The announcer halted anting up the exciting. "Help me welcome, Diantha!" The applause was strong and loud, lasting several moments as Diantha came onto the field. She was smirking and looked like she was ready for this. Her eyes twinkled up, the stadium lights illuminating her, a big contrast to the black sky above the stadium. Serena clapped politely, feeling the familiar excitement in her stomach. Once she had not felt since she was 15 and watching Ash battle against Olympia.

"Yes, Yes!" The announcer continued, "Now, we have our Challenger. He is a man of recognised skilled, He has participated in every league, in every region. He is the Battle Master of Kanto's Battle Frontier as well as Kanto's own Champion. A rather strong willed trainer known for his signature Pokémon, a powerful Pikachu, give it up to the lethal Master, ASH KETCHUM!" The crowd was surprisingly deafening. The applause was like a giant havoc, Serena noticed it came from mainly ladies, some surprising their husbands and maybe wives. Serena was not going to lie to herself, he had been a very accomplished man and the years were very much in his favour. She understood why he would draw an attention like that.

When she looked down at the battlefield, she was dazed at what was displayed. Ash was coming out. The same serious, smirking expression she saw from since he was a teenager. His stance was different however. He had more purpose in his strides. Pikachu sat on his shoulder, looking vengeful, nothing like the cutesy Pokémon she had hush moments with. His face looked hard, clean shaven but still you could see the makings of a 5-o clock shadow on his cheeks. He had filled out over the years, masculine and muscular. That was some of the perks of being a trainer. Most of her trainer friends were like that. Serena observed him come to a stop. In front of Diantha. They both shook hands while the announcer jabbered off about this being a first match between champions in some years. The crowd was going nuts, whistles and horns could be heard going off in the packed-out stadium. She saw Ash and Diantha chatting about something, hands still held. It seemed amusing as Ash laughed loudly, throwing his head back. She was sure if it didn't have the crowd or horns, she could have heard him from here.

"Battlers! Time to get in your positions!" The referee announced, making his appearance. Diantha and Ash detached and headed to their respected positions. The rules were announced and the match began. Diantha lost the toss so she had to go first. She released a beautiful Aurorus, the Ice/ rock Pokémon came out stomping, screeching loudly, soulfully. The beautiful Pokémon made the crowd awe in its radiance. Serena gazed in wonder at such a beautiful Pokémon. It was Ash's turn and without skipping a beat, he threw his ball high into the air. A squalling noise could have been heard throughout the stadium. He had released a Latias. A strong looking one two. The countdown began and the bell was struck and on the match, went.

"I didn't know he had a Latias now." Serena said quietly as a murmured hush fell onto the stadium. The attacks were called and defences could be heard. Latias released a dragon pulse attack which missed Auroras by some inches creating a huge sand storm on the field. The glass panels did their jobs protecting the crowd. Bonnie overheard her and looked at her, ignoring the roar of the crowd when an attack would hit.

"He got her when he took a trip to Alto Mare. She's a complete sweetheart but a deadly battler." Bonnie detailed to Serena. "She is one of his Aces. The fact he is using her right of means he and Diantha have stakes."

"Stakes?" Serena repeated, looking for clarification.

"They bet against each other. Whoever loses probably has to do something ridiculous." Bonnie giggled, taking a sip of her fruit drink. "Last time, Ash lost and he had endured a day of shopping."

"That's not so bad."

"Oh no honey, Shopping meant anything. Diantha took him shopping when she bought a new house and needed someone to go furnishing shopping with her. After taking 3 hours to decide on a doorbell that she didn't even choose, Ash told her he would get her back. It's a never-ending cycle after that." Bonnie said, snickering once again. To Serena, Bonnie seemed to be remembering an incident.

"That's…I don't know how to comment on that."

"Normal people say 'That's sounds fun.' And go on their way." Bonnie sassed back at her. Serena rolled her eyes and playfully shoved the lemon blonde.

"I can't believe it! Latias is the winner! Auroras is defeated after quite a heated battle!" The announcer said. The cheering crowd almost overcasting his words.

Diantha was seen recalling her Pokémon to then release her ace, Gardevoir.

Serena saw Ash lick his lips as if ready to devour a good meal. He was ready for this.

Serena's attention got pulled into the battle. The motions, the craft behind it. The way the attack landed, it was like a ballet of sorts but instead, Pokémon were colliding head on to show the strength they had developed from a trainer who bonded with them. Trainers were studiously watching the rhythm and motion of the battle ,trying to figure out a manipulative way to get the battle in their favour without alerting the opponent. It was thrilling, it was something Serena could never have imagined. She knew battles but she never knew a battle like this. Her world was neat and coordinated while this was erratic and carefree. It was undoubtedly something… something… "Awesome!"

Serena blinked, confused at who had shouted that, when she looked around, she saw herself standing, arms raised, an excited look to her face. A bewildered Clemont and Bonnie staring at her let her know something was off. She realized it was her who had shouted and quietly sat down, acting like nothing happened. Clemont and Bonnie smirked to each other before focusing back at the game never commenting on her foreign behaviour.

She ordered a drink after that.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

Serena was walking pass some rooms in a majestic hall way, her head a bit frazzled. She was fidgeting with her jacket a bit, ensuring it was clean and in place. Her steps halted when she arrived in front of a double door that lead to her anxiety. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked in on a resting room and saw Ash sitting on a sofa, massaging Pikachu a bit. He was smiling kindly at the yellow Pokémon as if finally, in peace. The door got their attention.

Pikachu noticed her before Ash and excitedly jumped off the chair to scurry where Serena stood. He leapt into her awaiting arms and snuggled to her. "Pikaa!" She chuckled briefly before looking at Ash. He was staring at her, an unrecognizable expression on his face.

He got up and smiled unsure at her.

"You came, I'm glad." He said, no tone at all, simply stating a fact.

Serena smiled unsure at him. "I'm honestly glad I did. It was an incredible battle. Congratulations." She said evenly. Ash nodded, accepting of that. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. The silence adding a pressure of some sorts. She hadn't been around Ash long enough to have silence. She looked at him, really looked at him and saw someone different than the 17-year-old she was accustomed to seeing in her memories.

"Why Ash?" Serena heard herself asking, without her permission she had. He looked at her, his face relaxed. No expression really.

"Because It's time Serena. It's time." He said simply. Serena watched him, confused before nodding.

"Well, I can't argue there, now can I?" Serena smiled a bit before relaxing it a bit. Ash smirked a bit but said nothing. She saw he was holding back a retort. I guess habits don't die so fast. She smirked as well. She shook her head and let out a small laugh.

"Thank you for the invite. It was nice to see a battle after such a long time." Serena added. She wasn't sure why but she did.

Ash nodded, the unsure smile still present in his face.

"Look, Things after Clemont's party…" Ash began

"Save it, Mr Ketchum. Let's just call it, old news." Serena cut him off. She didn't really want to go through this. It was too much effort for something petty. Ash stared at her curiously.

"Look, Bonnie and Clemont wanted to let you know, to meet them at La Rokeete when you are finished up. Paul and Dawn are heading back to Sinnoh and wanted to see you one last time.I just came here to deliver message." Serena said, softly.

"Oh? Okay, I'm almost done… so…" Ash said, gesturing to nothing in particular, waiting for her direction. Serena eyes widened at the implication and gently placed Pikachu on the table next to her. She turned around and met the door before calling out to Ash.

"Right, right, well I guess I'll see you there. Um, Bye." With that, she left the room and headed out of the stadium. She took a moment while walking through the grand halls, muddling over how weird it felt in that situation. She wasn't sure but it felt… uncertain. She wasn't sure what Ash was up to but she resigned with that being it. Buried hatchet. Done.

It may have been unceremonious but she accepted that if he was being cordially then she could. This time they could actually pull it through. She stepped out of the stadium and was accosted by the darkness of the night, it was brightly lit in the streets allowing the nightlife to thrive now.

She decided to walk her way to the restaurant not bothering with a cab, releasing her Pikachu for company. She dubbed the mouse as Pichu due to her getting accustomed to calling her that when it was a Pichu. They walked in silence, cuddling with each other in the slightly chilly night. An old lady was passing same time as Serena walked the corner of a street. She was selling flowers; they were picked fresh and rather potent. Serena stopped the old lady, bought a flower and continued with her trek, inhaling the fresh scent of the carnation. It felt amazing to walk by herself, the city quiet as couples walked the romantic streets, or simple loners, like Serena enjoying the beauty that was the flair of Lumiose, lit up by street lamps, old fashion style, highlighting the cobbled pathways by the sides of buildings. Her footsteps being pronounced as her boot heels gently met the ground. She felt a breeze blow calmingly throughout the street. The sound of the ocean in the nearby port bringing the scene together. She had been around so many people for the past couple of months that she wasn't even sure she remembered solitude. Pichu, looked at her, hanging tightly from her shoulder, enjoying being with her master. Serena smiled at her before continuing with her pace. Taking her time.

She saw the restaurant and steeled herself to go in. It was only due to Bonnie's insistence or persistence, did she come. After the match had been declared, Serena gathered herself to head home before being stopped by Bonnie. Earnestly begging Serena to accompany them for a dinner Clemont was taking Ash for his victory. It was when Clemont hedged that he too wanted Serena to spend time with the group before everyone left to their respected regions did Serena cave. What made Serena a bit off put was her being the one to tell Ash the plans because 'Something came up.' Serena, reluctantly had found herself walking to his resting room to deliver the message. Serena was grateful on the down low as she had an opportunity to, thank him? She wasn't sure but she knew, Ash and her had come to some agreement. He was right. It was time.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

"Hey! I thought you would be here sooner?" Clemont asked, happily pulling Ash into the vacant seat next to him and immediately huddling him into a conversation with Paul.

Serena sat at the furthest end of the table, glad she chose where she was. She had a feeling Clemont would want Ash seated near him and gladly took a seat next to May and her boyfriend, Drew upon her arrival. Drew was a coordinator and had pulled Serena into a riveting conversation about the difficulties of combining fairy and dragon attacks. She was distracted when Ash came into the room, losing her point against Drew's argument.

"I took an unexpected detour, no worries." She overheard Ash saying. For a second, the timing had to be right but Serena swore she saw Ash glance at her when he said it. She closed her eyes for a moment before resuming her conversation with Drew.

Beautiful jazz numbers were being played in the background, adding ambience to the fun evening with friends. The restaurant's fountains blending perfectly with the ominous chatter among the patrons. The laughter accompanying the clinks of wine and joy circulating as people celebrated just living. It was nice and Serena enjoyed the hospitality.

After dinner, which was filled with laughter and good nature ribbing, Serena was saying good bye to Dawn.

"Promise me when you're in Sinnoh, you drop in for dinner, something! Okay?" Dawn told her earnestly, releasing her from a vice grip embrace. Serena laughed, shocked by the motion as she rarely did in gatherings. She was smiling at her dear friend who was making promises for an eventual meeting.

"Yes, Yes, I have some time off now, I might take a trip to see you, I have to visit Miette as well. So, for sure those won't be empty promises." Serena appeased the coordinator. "Paul, I do hope you do well in you next battle." Paul smiled at the woman and thanked her for her kind words. He was a man of few words, serious but kind to those close to him and Dawn.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Serena. Keep in touch or if I know my wife, she will hunt you down in vengeance." He chuckled even when Dawn pinched him on the side. They said their good nights, Serena saying it to her dinner mates before steeling herself to say goodnight to Clemont and Bonnie. She didn't have a problem with doing that, it was the 6 ft. muscularly lean man next to them that had her a bit hesitant. She had to admit, Ash looked great, even in a simple jeans, shirt and blazer. He had graduated from jackets, hoodies and jeans to instead soft pants and blazers. A sophisticated look that was so unlike Ash but he made it his own. Every time they had met, she took time to notice his change in physique and wardrobe. Peeking through the corner of her eyes when he was in the room and away from her, when they would talk\argue, she could not help but look him up and down. He really was easy on the eyes, maybe that was why it was so easy to go off on him.

Even if they were cordial, with the as Bonnie dubbed "Pecha berry branch" she didn't necessarily see them forming any kind of friendship.

"Well, Clemont, Bonnie… Ash?" Serena felt herself make a face when she said his name, as if trying to smile, "It's late, it was a nice evening but I'm heading out." She nodded.

"Serena!" Clemont said happily to her, ignoring her clear fight with etiquette, "Thanks for coming, I'll see you for brunch next week at my place. Okay?" Clemont said his tone suggesting she didn't have a choice. Serena raised an eyebrow but nodded none the less.

"Brunch, Clemont?" She said, straight face as if clarifying.

"Yes, Brunch?" Clemont confirmed, confused, wondering if he said something else.

"Brunch, Clemont?" Serena said, shooting a hidden wink at Bonnie.

"Yes, Brunch Serena?" Clemont said, shaking his head at her, picking up her game.

Are you sure you said Brunch, Clemont?" Serena said, allowing her smirk to finally be shown, her mockery prevalent.

Serena!" Clemont said, smiling at her a bit exasperated. He knew what she was getting at.

"I wish I recorded you saying that, honestly. Next thing you'll have a friend named Bitsie." She laughed along with everyone, especially after Clemont's sarcastic "Har, Har" in rebuttal before watching everyone. "Well, good night, I have a long walk home."

"What? You're walking? Why not have Jarvis pick you up?" Clemont asked, surprised she would walk this late hour. Serena was already shaking her head.

"I gave him and my staff and indecisive amount of vacation. They were working tirelessly for the final days of my tour, I told them to spend some time with loved ones. I'm a big girl Clemont, I can take care of myself." Serena laughed, a tinkling sound she made.

"Nonsense! Ash? I have to stay back to share some words with Jessie and James, maybe you could give her a drop?" Clemont asked the trainer. Serena's mouth popped open in shock.

"Of course! I would not be a gentleman if I did let her walk." Ash said, smiling a bit.

"No, No, I don't need one, I live right around here. It's not a problem." Serena interjected, not believing this.

"Exactly, you live around here, so it won't be trouble, at all. Anyways, Clemont, this was a great evening. We will talk soon. Come Serena." With that Ash turned and left the restaurant. Serena looked confused for a moment, gave Clemont a scathing look that she was sure if powerful enough he would have dropped to the floor in that instance, writhing in pain. Clemont nonchalantly shrugged, gave her a kiss goodnight on the cheek before ushering Bonnie with him to meet Jessie and James.

She stomped her way out of the restaurant to see Ash holding open a door of a town car. She gave him a brief look for a moment, caught off guard by the speed he got a car and made a sharp left to begin her walk home. Dismissing the implications instantly.

She didn't notice the shock look on Ash's face when he saw her veer left. She didn't see him shake his head while smiling at her antics.

Ash told his driver to go on ahead at Serena's address before dashing off after the Kalos beauty.

"So, do you always like to walk in the late hours of the night, Miss Yvonne?" Ash said, cheekily, grinning, having caught up to her in easy strides. She was caught off guard when she heard his voice so near her. She didn't respond.

"Awe, don't be like that Serena, it's a lovely night but not wise to walk by oneself." Ash said, tucking his hands into his pocket, keeping up with her fast pace, even if it was normal for him.

"Mr Ketchum…" Serena began, but was cut off by him

"C'mon, you can call me Ash." She only called him Mr Ketchum when she was really displeased with him. Ash never realized how much it irked him when she did.

"I rather not," She halted her steps, a bit put off she was dealing with this, even more confused on why he was entertaining this request of Clemont's. "Mr Ketchum, I understand safety is important but I have my Pokémon, also, I don't see the need for you to walk me to my place, if not you can head back to your town car." Serena said, Ash chuckled a bit, sending Serena into a next world. Where was the Ash who would argue with her at the slightest provocation? Why was this Ash seemingly amused by everything she said?

"I am not walking you to your place, I'm simply, taking a walk in the streets of Lumiose, you just happen to be here." Ash said, straight and looking down at her.

"Well, let me not hinder your view." Serena said before jutting off again, angered when he managed to keep up with her.

"I was rather enjoying the view, no hindrances at all." Ash said smoothly, walking along her. She was caught off guard by the statement and chose to not say anything. She shot him a look of doubt in rebuttal but continued on in silence. She slowed her pace, even though Ash was here, it should not prevent her from enjoying the city she missed for many months. She easily forgot about him and was sucked into the beauty of the city. On her way, she took a detour through a park, it was busy for a night, couples roaming through, listening to a musician by one of the gazebos, playing relaxing French/Kalos accordion music. It was soothing and fit the scenery perfectly. However, Serena was put off as it made the park more romantic than it was. She looked over and saw Ash staring at her and making herself regret coming through the park. She sighed and with her uninvited walk buddy she took off, walking through the park to reach her apartment. She didn't need to feel like a couple with him, especially not that.

Ash just kept walking behind her, watching here, ensuring she made her destination. He had not been in Kalos for a year and some, the last being for the dreaded barbecue where somehow, Serena had thrown potato salad at him while red wine had somehow stained her white dress. To be honest, he missed his friend and he agreed he was an ass after the incident but he never expected it to reach a stage where now, he had to make things right. Clemont was right, he needed to make a change. The first being himself.

He listened to the many musicians play various notes of the accordion, each occupying the gazebos of the large park, people gathering around the ones that suited their taste and pace of song.

It was a beautiful part of Kalos that Ash truly loved. It was true, Lumiose City was the heart of love in the region, be it with Pokémon, humans and soul. It was a place that allowed you to fall in love, itself. The luscious park filled with evergreens made it such a relaxing atmosphere. Ash could not help be enjoy the night walk in the city of love.

It was just ironic that it might be with something or someone you least expected.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 _ **An hour after dinner**_

"Your humble abode, Mademoiselle." Ash said, flourish to his arms as he gestured to her apartment outside. Serena rolled her eyes at his display. The street was unusually busy, people walking the streets, huddled under coats and hats as the temperature dropped. Pokémon snuggling up to their trainers to feel warmth. Serena shivered a bit, grateful to be home at last.

"I would say thank you but I didn't ask you to walk me home." Serena said, dry like toast.

"Well, I will say 'You're welcome because of context." Ash said, smiling at her. Serena stared at him, giving nothing away.

"Thank you, Mr Ketchum." Serena softly, noticing the tightening of his eyes.

"Your welcome, Miss Yvonne." Ash replied, he smirked at her. "Do have a good night. Anyways, my chariot awaits and I don't like to keep Koury." Ash said, gesturing. Serena was surprised to see a town car parked further down the street. The familiar gentlemen she saw who was always behind Ash at some events leaning against the car, looking on at the duo.

With that, Ash waved while walking to the car and getting in.

It was after a few moments when Serena was upstairs in her place, holding a cup of lemon tea, head out into her balcony, did she see notice the town car pull away from the sidewalk. She was confused once again by the actions.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Reviews feed my happy senses. I love you all who read it. Tell me what you think about it.  
**

* * *

 **~FireFlyVal~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

* * *

 _ **Happy or should I say Shubh Divali to all my hindu friends.  
**_

 _ **It was lovely this year.**_

 _ **The beautiful clay pots lighting up the streets or those who had to use iclcle lights.**_

 _ **Hope you all have a safe and prosperous year again!**_

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **1 week after the exhibition**_

Soft jazz played in the back ground at the Kalos café. People of Lumiose were huddled together, sharing various pastries and warm beverages as the rain continued to pour down on the city. The scent of java delicately perfuming the air, the rich scent making patrons crave more. Ominous chatter could be heard as ladies laughed, men joked. Chairs could repeatedly be heard being adjusted, whether it was to get closer to someone or to focus on a conversation or people were getting up to leave. Sound filled the semi busy café. Cups, plates and cutlery were heard as patrons hummed at their delicious meals or enjoying the sips of coffee that tantalized their tongues. Various Pokémon could be heard, appreciating the tasty treats of poke puffs, complimentary for Pokémon. Serena observed this, her Kirlia sat next to her, enjoying one herself. It was a nice atmosphere; the mood being heightened when the smooth saxophone glided in. Serena listened to the sound with closed eyes, her hands frozen over her keys as she was in the middle of typing something on her laptop. She observed the water race down the clear windows as thunder roared for a moment outside. She sipped on her warm chocolate drink, waiting for her meal to come to her. She chose to have lunch in this café as it was a place she was fond off. The ambience and peace in the chaos made her feel right at him. The waitress brought her salad and sandwich, wishing her a "Voilà! Bon Appetit! Before attending to a next patron. She savoured the meal while enjoying her solitude for a moment. Smiling at Kirlia when the Pokémon got another Poke puff.

She enjoyed her tour very much and did miss the number of people and friends she made but she was glad to get back to simple life. She savoured having a meal in longevity. Taking her time to think while tasting each bite. She thought about how she forgot her friends a bit. Not really being around. She remembered Dawn and Paul's wedding, how beautiful and happy the couple looked. The happiness that exuded from the families and the harmony of dancing the night away as everyone shared the union of two people. She thought about Misty and Rudy, welcoming a baby girl into the world, Ash somehow being the godfather. She remembered Clemont and Bonnie, his birthday a couple of weeks aback, how strange the evening ended when she left. After her and Ash's rather explosive greeting to each other, Bonnie's poke at her for staring at him, stating how her actions spoke differently than her words. Serena could not agree; Ash was a fascinating person to observe. He was well poised, he had an assurance to him that for some reason people gravitated towards him, whether he spoke about his Pokémon, battle techniques, or even the weather. He was someone, you could not help but want to talk to.

To say however she was attracted to his condescending ways and the overall cockiness to him would be a bit far out theory. She had at a point, used to like him but to say now, as she was older, different, more attuned with herself, she could only disagree.

'Yet, in a noisy café you can only think about him?' a voice in her mind uttered. She imagined the voice to be ugly somehow. She snorted to herself, a bit unladylike and shook her head a bit.

Ash Ketchum, that name, that person…

Why was he such an enigma?

To be honest, after the incident in Snowbelle city, she kept eyes on him throughout her career. She knew he excelled in the final gym match, the day after she left to be exact, went on to the Kalos league, came runner up, travelled more regions until he finally took on the Indigo league once again. He won, by a landslide, his years of training finally succeeding him. He went on to defeat the elite four and finally dethroning Lance of the champion title. Serena was in Unova when she heard the news. She smiled at the screen she was so happening to pass by. She only allowed that emotion to come out. She was deep down glad; Ash had overcome his slump and managed to take the leagues by storm.

She, herself found success in her career, travelling after some gruelling months with Palermo. She travelled the region, gaining inspiration and knowledge. She came back as a powerhouse, obliterating Aria as Kalos queen and taking the title herself. She reigned for some years before finally giving it up. She decided to get back at her roots and travel for her fans. She created tours where she travelled doing showcases with upcoming performers as a way of declaring them to society. Eventually, Palermo got her involved in producing, allowing her to step up her game in what she gave to the world when it came to performing.

She thought about her last tour again, how Palermo asked her to extend it for the fans, how she did and now she reached a state where she was exhausted and ready for a break from the fast-paced life. She wanted relaxation now as she created a new idea for her next project.

So far she was enjoying every moment of it, going to various cafes, parks and quads to gather inspiration for her next idea. Listening to music, observing musicians in the park as they played their instrument of choice. She would sit in the park benches for hours, listening while she occupied her time with her tablet. She would use these observations and create ideas with various attacks she could use with certain Pokémon.

She came out of her musings when her waitress asked if she wanted anything else, clearing her empty plate away.

She ordered another hot chocolate. The rain was still pouring hard outside, the café was beginning to empty, the lunch rush heading back to work, people trying to avoid the droplets that came down in masses. She heard the door open but didn't look up as she was focused on an article she was reading, lost in the deep cello piece being played, the rain adding an affect to it.

All of a sudden she heard Kirlia make an excited noise while she was assaulted by something yellow.

"Pikaa!" She heard from somewhere by her waist. She was mystified for a second before she realized who it was. She unconsciously pulled the mouse closer to her, smiling but realized if Pikachu was here then that meant…

"So, come here often?" Ash said, his signature smirk in place. "Pikapi!" Pikachu was heard under her. Serena snorted at the line but said nothing. She took noticed as she realized something.

"You're still in Kalos?" Ash seemed to be caught off guard by that question. His smirked dropped for a moment to replace with a bemused expression.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Um," Caught off guard being asked that "I just know in passing that you fly in an out. Bonnie said something." She tried to brush it off.

"Oh? Well, if no one challenges me in the Battle throne or as the Champion, I'm pretty much a free Pidgey. Plus, Kalos is lovely this time of year." Serena acknowledged that but didn't comment further. She went back to doing her work.

"May I?" Ash asked before sitting in the empty chair opposite her.

"You didn't let me say if?" Serena shot out.

"Are you going to preach about feminist issues now? If so? Allow me to get a coffee and scone before you do so." Ash offered. Serena's mouth popped open in despair. What was going on?

"Mr Ketchum!" She berated but was unnoticed when the waitress came over to take his order. The waitress left but not before handing Pikachu and Kirlia a Poke puffs each. Serena smiled at the delightful looks on the small Pokémon's faces.

"Right, Serena, I told you to call me Ash. C'mon, we have known each other for ever." Ash said, exasperated at the last name thing. He was honestly not sure how that became their thing.

"I beg to differ. Boundaries are important." Serena said, sipping her chocolate once again.

"Uh huh, Sure." Ash eased. He looked around the place before focusing on the girl who was trying very hard to ignore him by hiding behind her laptop. He could not help but be amused by her. How had he not noticed how entertaining Serena was, especially with her antics. He listened to the music being played, fond of the piano jazz number being heard.

He was taking a stroll with Pikachu on this rainy afternoon, huddled under an umbrella when Pikachu rushed inside the café Ash would have walked passed. He was delighted to see Serena, nestled in a corner, looking like she was here for hours, lost in the world that was Lumiose city ambience.

He was on a mission and was happy things seemed to be working out for him. It seemed Arceus was guiding him to rectify some things. Apparently, his companionable silence was a bit much with Serena and she addressed him, not able to understand the gist of things.

"Alright, Ketchum, why are you here?" Serena asked him, bringing him out of his musings, several minutes of silence had gone by. "Cut the wise cracks to!" She further hedged, especially when she saw him about to crack a retort.

"Look, let's get the Wailord out of the way, I'm sorry about how I treated you, all those years ago." Serena's mouth popped open again, clear disbelief at what she was hearing. It was so sudden and out there. "I am sorry about Snowbelle city, I was an ass, sometimes I still am but… I am trying less to be one." Ash said, his face going serious. Serena watched him for a moment. She really had no idea what to say or do.

"Um, Okay." Serena said, returning Kirlia and asking for her bill.

"What, that's it? C'mon, I expected a bit more of a fight." Ash said, a bit puzzled at her aloofness

"Why fight? You apologised, good and dandy, we can move on with our lives now." She said simply. She gave the waitress more than enough and got her laptop into its bag.

"Serena, how could you…I don't believe you." Ash said, a bit flustered, especially at the haste she was packing. She gathered her jacket and her bag before watching him, standing up

"Nothing to believe, Mr. Ketchum, as I have been hearing quite often, you're grown, I'm grown, we all have. It is time to change. You apologised, I accepted. No problem. You can live life guilt free of whatever. It's not a big deal anymore." Serena said, walking out. Pikachu had a sad look on his face as he watched her leave.

Ash followed her, forgetting his freshly delivered snack.

He met her in the rain, he took a chance and grabbed her arm to halt her. She stopped, shocked at the contact or the fact it was raining, she was not sure.

"It's a big deal" he said heavily "This is not simply to get over anything that was, when we were teenagers. I want you to know I'm honestly sorry for how I've treated you and I am sorry for the years after. I want us to try and be friends, honestly. "He said before letting her go. "Either way, Miss Yvonne, I want to make things right." Serena watched him, her eyes squinted despite no sun.

"Why? Why now?" Serena asked.

"People change, Serena." Ash said before smirking at her before heading back into the café. She saw Pikachu watching from her vacated seat, paws against the window, a pout to the yellow and orange cheeks. She blew a kiss at the mouse which instantly brightened his face.

She shook her head and looked up at the white sky, unaware Ash was watching her, sipping from his own mug.

She began her walk home, happy that the rain eased up. It was a lovely day in Lumiose. She thought it was a different kind of lovely despite the rain and lightning. She stopped in front of an electronics store, ironically the battle with Ash was showing on the display televisions. The more she tried to get away from him, the more he seemed to pop up. She watched as Ash used Pikachu against Diantha's Gourgeist, the battle raged. She relived it once more.

She considered Ash's words. What did that mean? Why had he changed? Why now?

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Day after Café Jazz time…**

"Despite everything, I got the new release." Everyone laughed at the conversation being given. One of Clemont's associate was speaking about something Serena didn't care for. She headed over to the breakfast station abandoning the fake smiles she had, while listening to some high society debutante talk about the latest whatever she conned her way into getting. It was the day of the so called 'Brunch' and Serena was not to thrilled, when she thought it would be an intimate meal with Clemont and Bonnie, it was a soiree affair. She gave Clemont a look but agreed when he pleaded with her to stay. He wanted normal people here to get him through the event. It was to host something that Serena didn't bother to pay attention for. She told him he owed her and went about her way, mingling with men who had no chance, woman who hated her for Arceus knows why and Pokémon who seemed to be the only genuine thing here. She had a stiff drink in her hand even though it wasn't even 11 yet. When things became too much, she called her Delphox out and Pikachu. Glad to have something give her a reason to smile. Bonnie was somewhere, not to sure, but Serena had met her. They giggled for a few moments before Bonnie was requested for something. Serena decided to head to the balcony just off the penthouse. It was an overcast day and Serena didn't mind her hair get blown about a bit.

She saw Delphox enjoying herself with Clemont's Luxray and decided to take Pichu with her.

She came outside and thrived in the fresh air. She saw the line of Lumiose, all the way down to the Kalos conference which held the leagues.

Serena wasn't sure what emotion she was feeling but she was at a place, she felt uncertain about.

"Ah hem." She heard a throat being clear behind her. She turned around and saw it was, who else? Ash.

"Of course." She scoffed before turning sideways to watch him.

"I come with a peace offering, Kalosian Parties are not exactly my style." He said while handing her a mimosa. She took it, silently grateful for more alcohol.

"Isn't that the truth." She said, she saw him come against the baluster. The concrete of it, warm from the sun that was out earlier. He placed his own glass down.

"So, you have your own Pikachu?" Ash asked, watching the mouse hide shyly in Serena's hair, watching him through the strands.

"Yes? You know this… Pikachu often plays with her during events like these." Serena said, unsure.

"I knew he played with a Pikachu, I never knew she was yours." Ash said, he stepped forward, got into her personal space and took Pichu out of her hair before cuddling with the mouse.

"Awe, she's softer than Pikachu." He cooed at her. He looked like he forgot Serena was even there as he softly whispered to the mouse, playing with the electric sacks making the electric mouse squeal with joy. Serena was dazed at the way Pichu seemed to be eating up the affection. Normally. Pichu would not go by anyone, not even Bonnie, who was around her most times. It puzzled Serena as to why all of a sudden she was okay with Ash.

Before she could wonder, she felt something jumping on her. Pikachu came up to her and used her as a bridge till he reached the baluster. He smiled and gave his usual greeting. Pichu noticed Pikachu and leapt from Ash to join her companion. Like light, they both bolted away, taking the opportunity to climb up the spouting to run on the roof of the building, there squeaks of happiness being heard. Ash shook his head at the duo before looking back at Serena.

"That's a nice Pikachu you have there…" "Pichu."

"Pardon?"

"Pichu, her name is Pichu…" Ash stared at her, waiting for her to explain. "I never changed her name after she evolved and it sort of stuck with her. So now I call her that even though it confuses people. So, what?" Serena said to Ash's arched eyebrow.

Ash help his hands up, defensive position while chuckling.

"Hey, hey, whatever makes your life easier. Pichu it is." Ash said. He took a sip of his drink, looking out at the view. "Your hair is so much longer?" He asked, curious as to that. He looked like he was about to touch it but thought better not to. He tried to play it off by running his hand through his own hair. She noticed his slip but didn't comment.

"Um. Extensions…I had them put in for today." Serena said, playing with the long locks she had. She wasn't sure why she blushed but to each her own. She felt self-conscious because she didn't expect anyone to really notice what she did to change her look. It was all part of her profession. Some days she felt like short hair, some days she felt for long ones.

"Huh?" Ash commentated before turning back to the view.

Serena took a moment to watch his profile, she wasn't too sure why he was here, outside with her. It felt weird. She felt like she wasn't sure why Ash was outside of a party, some of his closest friends and admirers in the house, waiting to hear about his last adventure. What confused her more was why he wasn't there actually doing her expectation.

"Lovely weather we're having?" Serena decided to hedge. For some reason the silence was not welcomed. She didn't want to be in silence with him for silence meant comfort to her, it meant intimacy as two people found solace in each other. It meant there was a relation, even in the slightest way.

"My, My, Miss Yvonne, is that small talk I hear you're attempting?" Ash smirked, focusing on her, facing her completely while leaning his body against the baluster. "How can you think a rainy, overcast day to be lovely?" Ash questioned, answering her none the less.

"What do you mean? There's no sun, the clouds are like a beautiful canvas, ready for you to imagine anything in the day." Serena said wistfully, "If I was home, I would be by my porch, curled up on my chaise, blanket and tea with me and a good book for company, looking out, waiting for the clouds to burst out with the rain they hold. Heaven described right there." She smiled, Ash noticed Serena get a far-off look, as if remembering a day, she did exactly that.

"That's an interesting perspective." Ash said, watching as the breeze blew across the sky, Serena's hair tumbling in the movement. While she had to hold down her own, he didn't bother when his hair began to tousle gentle with the wind.

"What else would you do?" Serena asked as if there was nothing else in the world that could be as pleasurable.

"Train." He stated, he sounded like he was holding back a 'duh' but Serena held her tongue, trying hard to not spark whatever truce they had.

"Train? Is that all you do?" Serena asked

"When you've worked as hard as I have to reach the position you have been dreaming about since you were ten years old, you learn it is important that someone younger, newer, better can always come along and take your title. You do anything to keep your dream going. I train because at the end, I want to be the best until…I no longer want to."

"Wow, Mr Ketchum. That's quite a… motivation? No, That's quite… ambitious of you." Serena said, a moment, impressed by him.

"You know you can call me Ash, right?" Ash said exasperated.

"Boundaries." She said, a coolness to her words.

"it's just a name, not a marriage proposal." Ash muttered into his drink.

Just then a beautiful Alto Mare instrumental came on through the speakers. A beautiful instrument, fiddle like,full of strings and chords began playing. Serena could just imagine herself, in the middle of Alto Mare, walking along the canals as gondolas float pass, enriched culture and history around her as she perused the historic buildings. The music carried her away, forgetting her problems and thoughts for a moment.

Ash observed her. She was looking out into the view, a faraway look on her face. She seemed to be smiling at nothing, hitching her breath in a laugh when she remembered a detail in her day dream. Ash could not help but notice how beautiful she looked. The grey clouds behind her acting as an antithesis to how she looked. While the background was filled with lightning, bleakness, destruction and rain, she looked like calm, colour, brightness and radiance. It was as if this day existed solely for her to stand out in its calm before the storm. Ash didn't understand what was happening with him, he felt something in his chest, he placed his hand over it, in hope to relief the feeling. It was foreign to him; it was different to him and he had no idea why. He also didn't understand why when he saw Serena headed to the balcony in search of haven did he follow her immediately. Abandoning his party patrons in hope of having a moment with her.

Why the conversation with Clemont on the night of his birthday came to his mind?

 **Flashback.**

The night was late, the last societal soul sucker having been gone, left Ash, Clemont and Bonnie in the midst of a party well wasted. Serena had left not too long ago.

"Clemont, I don't know why you always have to have these parties, not our scene man." Ash said, munching on some fancy hors d'oeuvres he told Bonnie not tell him what it was. She and him were on a long couch, her feet in Ash's lap sharing the treats while Clemont was rubbing his head, he was perched in the opposite armchair, a headache forming as he just endured the final hours of the party listening to the mayor groan on about property taxes.

"It keeps sponsors happy and the best part is, I'm in everyone's good graces even if I don't have to see them for a year now." Clemont said "Forget about that. What happened between you and Serena tonight, she left quietly tonight which let me know she was put off.

"I didn't say anything. All I said was 'Miss Yvonne', she lost it and went off on me about my suit! I wear suits." Ash said petulantly. Clemont signed. "I tried Clemont, I don't even remember the reason for her being so upset with me." This was getting him nowhere.

"Ash, look, this is going nowhere, you're almost thirty and you can't keep having this battle with Serena. You both are not Pokémon; you both act as if in battle."

"I don't understand why we are this way, Clemont."

"Remember the year you had, since the barbeque?" Clemont asked. "Remember, you came to me and said you wanted a different life. You asked me to help you be a better person. What happened to the Ash who wanted that?"

"Clemont, if I may interject…" Bonnie said, her eyes covered as Ash had moved from the food to massaging her feet while listening to Clemont's lecture. "Ash has changed, Ash has grown, it is Serena who does not trust him, now, she doesn't listen to when Ash is speaking to her, she just defends because she is accustomed to him like that. It's second nature to you guys. A bad habit. Mutual hate." Bonnie pointed out.

"Mutual hate?" Ash said, flabbergasted. "I don't hate her! I never did. She just…She just fires me up so much to the point I imagine shooting her off on a missile but to say I hate her? She hates me?"

Clemont only shrugged as they never really spoke about it. Over the years, when they would meet at gatherings, they would mainly focus on the present and not the past.

"Could you blame the notion? Ash, you're cool as a cucumber with everyone you meet, hell, you're good friends with Jessie and James now and they tried to repeatedly steal Pikachu from you. Serena and you always seem to butt heads about everything, even nothing." Clemont ranted, sipping his whiskey sour.

"I don't know why? We used to travel together for Arceus sake, Snowbelle is what I remembered. We had an argument." Ash said, looking at Bonnie as she had yet to make her case.

"Look, Ash, at the end Serena is still hurt about the Snowbelle incident. I had May ask her what happened between you guys. She said she was over it but I could tell she was not. She was fifteen when you yelled at her. She was genuinely worried about you and well… you made her feel bad for caring. You made her feel, I don't know how to explain it, you made her feel worthless. To an innocent, sweet, fifteen-year old girl, that's the worst thing to happen to her especially from an older guy who she happened to liked." Bonnie said, moving her arm a bit so she could see Ash.

"She liked me?" Ash asked, focusing on that tidbit of information. Bonnie removed her arm over her face and sat up a bit, halting his ministrations before she sat up comfortable.

"Wow, what are we? 13? Yes, but the key word was liked. As in the past, she's a grown adult who has had experiences and what not. Ash, try not falling for her retorts. Try not, baiting her. Listen to what she is saying to rile you up, before you actually do. Try actually listening to her conversations before jumping in with a wise crack to set her off. You might be surprise at how witty and sarcastic Serena has gotten, heck she reminds me of you! "Bonnie said, offering her help.

"Look, when Serena left, I honesty was so far up my ass that I didn't even understand why she did, I just thought she no longer wanted to be around me. I remember it now, I said some nasty things…crap, I said some horrible things…Crap, I wouldn't want to be friends with me either. To be honest, I was going to apologise to her, but the next morning, she was gone. I was angry, I could not believe she just left."

"Can you blame her? We were all worried about you?" Clemont stated, he to remembering the worry he felt that night.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you guys to leave me alone, that you didn't know anything about battling because you didn't even have a dream. I needed to say sorry." Ash said gloomily. Clemont and Bonnie watched each other in silence. Shock at what Ash told Serena.

"You told her that? "Bonnie whispered.

"I did. Now, when I see her, it's like we can't just stop arguing. It has become, exhausting. Creating hate and anger just because of something in the past I was petty about. It's like cracks in a wall after an earthquake, you try to patch it up but the damage is done. Best thing to do is break the wall and start a new foundation" Ash said.

"We all experience sorrow or shock to wake us up in this world Ash, it took me realizing my mother didn't want us for me to step my game up. I had a baby sister to take care off and I needed to provide for her. It's always something in our lives that make us realize we are humans." Clemont said, wiping his glasses.

"Look, start clean, fresh. Forget the past and don't fall for baiting. Treat her comments as a game rather than a fight. It will take Serena some time to drop her fight" Clemont said, "Look, I am sorry for going off on you, I lacked knowledge on the situation." Clemont gave Bonnie a face which she teased back. "I want to tell you, you have come a long way and I know deep down, you're a good person. Some legendries could back me up on that. Serena is you're biggest mountain. Go with the flow."

"Spend some time and get to know her. Maybe, you will be surprised how much you both missed out in each other's lives." Bonnie said, sitting up and wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess" Ash conceded.

Ash thought about their words, lost in thought. He needed to have a plan now. He was going to take the situation by his own hand. It was time he put this enmity behind him. It was time. He was going to dedicate his time to just, fixing things with Serena. He wanted to at least achieve a place where they were, genuinely cordial to each other. Not just the point where they did it to seem as everything was okay. He actually wanted to talk to her, speak with her, like when they were younger. When they used to actually be friends.

"Bonnie, could you please invite Serena to the exhibition I have coming up?" Ash asked out of the blue. He scared the siblings due to each being lot in their own thoughts.

"Uh, Sure? Why though?" Watching him with confusion.

"Cause it's time." Ash said simply. He gently moved her feet off his lap before standing up. He ignored the looks of surprise from the siblings.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

He was so caught up in the memory that when rain began to pour down on the balcony he was rudely awakened. It seemed they both had been lost in thought that when the rain crashed onto their skin, it surged them into awareness, watching each other in puzzlement and confusion. Ash looked back to the door, contemplating how far the door was before he could run back to the inside of the penthouse, he heard Serena release a laugh of mirth as she twirled a bit in the rain, feeling the cool water wash away her troubles, opening her arms wide, palms up, letting the droplets touch her skin. He admired the moment of true bliss Serena had in that moment, how easily her life seemed in that moment.

He came up to her silently and took off his blazer, sheltering her with it, knocking her out of her bubble of awe before saying softly "Come on, we'll both catch a cold if we stay in this downpour." She signed, a look of want on her face as she gazed up at the sky, he saw one her lashes move from a raindrop before seeing her nod. He guided her into the small roof space before shaking out the excess water from his thunder rolled as surveyed the downpour, the sky looking grey and dark. They watched each other for a moment, the cold setting into their skin before Bonnie burst through the glass doors.

"There you two are! You're both socked! It's raining Meowths and Growlithes. I'll get you both a towel!" She said concerned, dragging them inside, ending whatever moment that never happened.

The moment lost.

Ash wasn't sure why he felt a pang when he saw Serena walking away with Bonnie, never looking back at him.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Oh La La.**

 **I thought they hated each other?**

 **Well, they do.**

 **Or it may be years?**

 **Well, Ash certainly has somethings to think about.**

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

* * *

 **~FireFlyVal~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **Three Weeks After Clemont's Brunch…**_

Children ran ahead during the cool summer midday ease, laughing and playing, collecting treats from shop owners, tasting home morsels of childhood. Merchants and vendors displayed items, prim and proper for people to see and choose to their tastes and liking. Lumiose street market was filled with many assortments of aromas and scents, filled to the brim with tasty treats. Aisles and stores lined the busy streets, edible items, freshly made, just waiting to be taken home and snacked on. Vendors could be heard, calling in thick Kalosian language to customers on the fresh products. Cheeses were being sampled on, fresh vegetables being sprayed with water to keep fresh, antipastos were being divided and packaged for awaiting locales. It was a beautiful image for Serena as she stood in the slightly shaded marketplace. A long, maxi dress with the colours of blue and hints of yellow gracing it. A straw hat shielding the sun as she admired the beauty of the marketplace. Enjoying the piece of normalcy, she missed so long. Serena was grazing the stands, eager to shop for meals she planned on making with the rich ingredients she saw before her. She perused the salty olives before her, arrays of colours she could not help but eagerly want to munch on. She saw roasted peppers soaked in oils to preserve the flavours, humming at the taste she could imagine. Her wicker basket already contained some items she planned on making, oils with garlic, some with herbs, an assortment of breads, her favourite being a sourdough she direly couldn't wait to enjoy and some crisp vegetables she couldn't wait to throw in a salad. Their stalks and greenery sticking out lusciously from the wicker.

She stopped for some more vegetables, gathering some green, some yellow and white ones. She sampled the cheeses, picking the ones she wanted, selected honey and crackers to go along. She bought fruits like apples and grapes. Anything, she saw herself snacking on. She was in pure bliss, humming a jazzy number she heard in a café. Her straw hat hid her from the bright sun as she looked over some dried meat, contemplating some spicy salami. She took a deep breath, smelling the scents that only a market could hold. She glided over items, touching various fruits and vegetables in their peaked state. It was oddly erotic to her. To be in such pleasure from the delights of food. She finally arrived at her last stop. Wine. She looked over at some inexpensive brands, going over the dry, sweet, white or red options. Feeling partial for sweet and red, she paid for her choices before heaving the heavy basket to her nearby apartment.

"Mademoiselle Serena, trouble for a taste? It may suit what you are looking for?" An older vendor offered a wine sample to her as she trotted by, his voice thick with Kalosian speech. He noticed her choices and thought of a nice wine to pair with her brie. He was fond of her as they spoke when she would shop while in town.

"Oui, Merci monsieur." Serena replied kindly. She placed her heavy basket near the stall and took the wine to taste. It was magical and rich, the depth of flavour hinting her tongue in a very potent way. She savoured the sip and nodded to the man when asked if it was good.

"c'était merveilleux. Je vais prendre deux, s'il vous plaît." (It is wonderful! I'll take two, please.) She said fluently. The man smiled and abided by her request, turning around to package it for her. She smiled to herself and indulged in the wine again, taking a rich sip once again. While she waited, she scored the neighbouring vendor, looking at the delicious peppers they had seasoned and waiting.

"We must stop meeting like this, Serena. If it happens again, I'm going to think you're stalking me." A deep voice trembled her ear. She turned to her left to see a grinning Ash Ketchum to her side. He was causal today, simple sweater, sleeves pushed back, an undershirt peeking out, comfortable slacks on. Pikachu on his shoulder, smiling widely at seeing Serena. The mouse crawled off Ash and onto Serena in a split second. Nuzzling the Kalos girl, making her hat shake dangerously. She smiled at Pikachu, stroking his electric cheeks before anything.

"You wish, Mr Ketchum. I have better things to do with my time." Serena scoffed, wine cup in her hand. "If I may be bold, what are the likes of you, doing in a market?"

"Fishing." Ash stated seriously.

Serena stared at him with a confused expression. He looked at her before breaking out into a smirk. "If I may be bold to reply," Ash mocked her words. "I am doing as you, buying items so I won't starve to death." Ash scratched his nose a bit before smiling.

Serena doubted this as he didn't have a basket. Serena gave him a doubting look. Ash noticed it and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't believe me?" Ash said, a not surprised tone of voice. She shook her head no. "Well, if you must know, Khoury took my purchases back to my place. I decided I would take a walk through the market before heading home. It is a lovely day, after all." Ash said.

She didn't hear him say "…and I am really glad with my choice."

Before she could say anything, the kind vendor called to her.

" Votre vin, Mademoiselle Serena."(Your wine, Miss Serena.) He said, a flourish of a kiss from his mouth as she took it. "Restez Belle!"(stay lovely!)

" Merci!" She blushed before placing it in the filled basket. She waved at the man before turning to come face to chest with Ash. She was caught off guard by the close proximity,having not noticed him moving towards her. Her blue eyes widened at the overwhelming ambush of human warmth that she couldn't help but gasp.

"Your basket looks a bit heavy, Miss Yvonne." Ash said lowly as his face came down to hers as he bent to pick up the basket next to her. "Allow me."

With that, Ash winked at the kind vendor before turning around and taking a stroll through the rest of the market. Serena, in a daze, silently asked herself 'what just happened?' With Pikachu, still on her shoulder, she hurried to catch up with Ash, eager to berate him for taking her items.

"I didn't say you could take my basket, Mr Ketchum." She grumbled as she tried to avoid patrons walking in the opposite direction to her, following him.

"If this is a feminist issue and claiming your rights, I rather munch on a pastry while I listen to you, Serena." Ash said airily, halting their steps when he saw sweet treats by a nearby stand.

"Saying I want something that is mines does not make it a feminist issue or an issue! Mr Ketchum." Serena said, slightly off put by his cool demeanour.

"Of course not." He said smoothly as if entertaining her. His eyes caught a sweet treat he knew would be perfect. "I just know it riles you up." He laughed before calling for his request. Serena was stunned by the perfect tongue Ash spoke in that she forgot about the jab he made. She didn't realized Ash spoke the local language.

He bought the chocolate baked goods for him, Serena and Pikachu before carrying on. He stopped in a path, off the busy main ones, shading a bit from the sun to give Pikachu his treat. He took his own and handed the last one to Serena. She looked at him scornfully, not taking the sweet goodness held in the brown, paper bag. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Serena, stop being petty, you love these!" Ash hedged. He stared at her, never breaking eye contact. He could not resist. Serena scoffed at him, annoyance clearly shown in her face.

"Don't worry, I won't tell any of your feminist sisters you took something from a don't- care- a -bit." Ash laughed, making the last part rhyme with feminist. Laughing at his ridiculous crack, swearing he saw Serena almost crack at the jab he, extended the bag further out to her. For a moment if watching her, he almost saw her lips turn up in an almost smile. She returned to her ever present exasperated look for Ash and rolled her eyes before taking the pastry from his still outstretched hands.

"Leave feminist out of this, they actually are fighting for a cause. You should learn a thing about that. Respect is what we want and we have rights." Serena sulked at him, not truly showing how much she was in love with the chocolate goodness.

"And we thank you for setting the record straight." Ash said, holding the basket, finishing up his treat. Ash shook his head, muttering on about how it was too easy to rile this girl up. He was truly being entertained. They continued their walk, finally coming out from under the tents and thrown cloths of the market.

"Where to? Mademoiselle" Ash said, a proper flair to his words.

"Nowhere." She said. attempting to take the basket from him, the long bread in her face making her form of attack a bit unceremonious.

"Serena, you have about 5 heavy bottles of wine in this basket." Ash said, his tone taking a quality of a smirk. "Plus, all of your other purchasing make it quite heavy. It's okay to let a man do something for you." Ash said, smoothly, getting into her face a bit due to her close proximity.

"When I find a man… I will!" She sassed. Ash maimed being wounded, hand over heart, a smile on his face as he peeked through his eyelids. He looked ridiculous especially as he still managed to be clutching on to her giant basket. He could not help but laugh at her response, he should have seen that coming.

Serena was shocked by that reaction. She was sure Ash would have fizzed up a bit. Leading to them arguing and one of them walking away. It was the way things were.

" _ **People change, Serena."**_

She remembered the words Ash uttered the day by the café, the rain adding effect to her memory. Had he change, however? A simple encountered didn't define that, necessarily. She was lost in thought that she forgot about Ash.

Ash watched her, still smirking.

She needed to do something about this. She didn't care if Ash had changed. She had no time for this.

"Ash, why are you really here? you could have walked passed me and go on your merry way. Why are you making so much effort?"

"I'm not putting effort… I'm being a gentleman" He said astonished at the use of his name.

"Well, stop." Serena said bluntly. Ash froze at her monotone.

"I don't know what's going, I don't really care for it. Why are you around me so much? First, the walk after the exhibition. Then the brunch party, the café and now at the market. I have seen you more now than the entire 9 years of parties and birthdays we so happened to have attended. Why do I feel like you're seeking me out?" Serena shot at him. She was a little pissed now, no she was pissed. Why was he around her so much? They had nothing between them. Nothing. They swept the dust under the rug already.

"Serena…" Ash tried to say but she cut him off.

"Look, if you think I'm looking for a friend, I'm not! I just want to enjoy a party with my mutual friends and be cordial with you. That's why I accepted the invitation to the exhibition. But that's it." Serena sighed and gently took the basket from his stunned hand.

"I want to say you are a lovely person, heck I know you are, but all for all," she paused. "Ash, you're a nice person and I honestly forgive you for Snowbelle. It is in the past. Like our friendship. It's too late for that. Can we just agree to be cordial? Hi and bye. That's it. We don't need to speak; we don't need to talk. We don't need to do any of that. We are nothing." Serena said, the sun streaming between them.

The mindless noise in the background became loud between the both of them. Ending whatever was said.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **A Day After A Trip To The Market.**

Serena was in her apartment, having a relaxing night…

Rain was drizzling down on the night. The roof creating a wonderful sound that went along with her music.

Her Pokémon had retired for the evening and were in their sleeping quarters. She had now finished taken a shower while checking on her dinner. She patted around the apartment in a simple, white robe, hair wrapped in a towel as she checked the simple pasta with trimmings found in the market the previous day. She had on a jazzy instrumental flowing through the apartment. It was cosy and made Serena feel right at home. She strolled up to her porch doors to see Prism tower, lit brilliantly in the distance. She felt odd however. A sinking feeling in her chest. It had been present ever since she left the market the previous day. Not giving Ash a chance to respond before heading out into the busy streets of Lumiose, disappearing into the crowd. She tried not to think about it, about him, but she didn't understand why it was affecting her so much. She said her point and got it across.

They weren't friends. They were nothing. Two people who casually knew each other through mutual. Right?

Serena poured a glass of wine she had sampled. The taste just as delicious and earthy.

She took a seat on her couch, left in her thoughts, the music taking her away as she thought about herself, her life, who she was. What did life have in store for her? She always wondered if she was doing the right thing. For being for herself. She took a next sip of her wine, sitting on a lounge seat, watching the night sky, the grey clouds had a tinge of red due to the lights of the city. She could hear light traffic outside.

There was a knock on her door. She raised an eyebrow not expecting company. Her concierge didn't call up so it had to be someone she was familiar with.

She opened the door, wine glass in hand, to gasp in surprise at who stood before her.

"As…Mr. Ketchum?" Serena questioned. Confusion flooding her tone. He was dripping wet a bit, a stormy look to his eyes. He was protected by a long grey coat, his hands were in the pockets. He was momentarily caught off guard by Serena's display but held back whatever he was about to say.

She looked at him, moments passed and he didn't do anything.

"Ash?" She said slowly. She jumped a bit at his sudden movement to look at her. He took a deep breath as if searching for inspiration.

"My dad died last year." Ash said, a ringing sound in Serena's ear could be heard. "The day of the Barbeque actually," He pulled his hand out of his pocket to scratch his eyebrow. "When I accidentally spilled wine on you dress and you threw potato salad at me because you thought I did it for spite." He stood, towering over her as he spoke.

"I couldn't get a flight out to Kanto, so I decided to go to the barbeque and be around my friends but yet, I always ended up by you. Bumping into you, conversing near you, talking to you somehow? Something about you. I never understood why. It was like a sub conscious effect." Serena tried to interrupt him but he halted her.

"When I arrived at Kanto, after all of this, my mind was on you because I could not understand why. Why Serena?" He had his hands in the pocket of his trench coat. He pulled a hand out to run it through is damp hair. "My dad had just died but something about it kept my thoughts on you. We had a decent relationship, not the closest but I could have spoken to him and he would advise me the best of the situation." Serena stared at him, pulling off the towel around her hair slyly. She thanked Arceus she had manageable hair.

"My dad wrote me a letter, because he didn't want me to see him in his sickened state. He spoke about being proud of having a son like me. He spoke about life and the adventures I was blessed to have. He told me I would be okay even when I wouldn't feel like it. He told me to go after whatever my heart called towards. To do what made me feel like a better person. To live through myself and not what others expected of me." Serena took a sip of wine, not understanding any of this. She stared at him, not really knowing what to do.

"I understood some of what he was getting at. I pushed for my dreams and I achieved it. But what stuck out the most to me was when he told me to go after what my heart called towards. I didn't know what that meant. I thought the old man was losing it. I didn't realize I hadn't experienced what he was talking about. Yet. Yesterday, when you told me we were nothing, we had no reason to be, that letter came back to my mind, that part came to my mind. As if everything I achieved in my life made no sense. That the worst thing in the world was watching you walk away from me, not looking back." Ash took a moment.

"I disagree with you Serena. We are something. I wondered for years why my mind ran on you, why you were irked by my presence, why things never felt the same since Snowbelle but it never stopped me from coming around you. I always gravitated around you. For Arceus sake, the day my dad died I wanted to be around you so I could find comfort I guess…which makes no sense at all!"

"Ash!" Serena interjected, not understanding what was going on. "What are you talking about? Why are you in front of my apartment, telling me this?" He seemed taken aback by the questions, as if he wasn't too sure himself.

He looked at her sharply, as if he collected himself. A new steel look of resolved flooded his sharp face.

"This isn't over between us, Miss Yvonne. It's now beginning its path once more. It began when we started our journey. You're something important in my life… you are. You were destined to walk into my path." He watched her, his expression softening. He had a ghost of a smile on his face.

" _I like you_." Serena looked up at him sharply, eyes widening to the brim, her nearly dropping her wine glass, hoping her ears had deceived her. She did not hear that.

Ash only could nod to her.

"And, I just realize, I'm going to do something about it. Good night." Ash whispered the final part before grasping her hand, interlocking their fingers, her to stunned to even react, squeezing their palms before dropping it delicately and walking back down the hall.

He didn't turn back even when Serena called back to him in confusion, muddled at the situation.

He needed to complete his quest and he understood why he saw life differently after his father's death. He was ready to face the biggest hurdle and that was Serena, herself.

Serena could only look at his walking frame in horror-struck. The jazz playing in the background didn't make the situation lighter.

What was going on? What? He liked her?

Serena wasted no time.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **A Half Hour Since Ash Showed Up and All Hell Broke Loose.**

"Ash Satoshi Ketchum! Want to tell me why, I got a peculiar call from a freaking out Serena 20 minutes ago? Where are you by the way?" It was late in the evening. The rain had stopped and Ash was sipping on a hot coffee.

Ash smiled as he listened to Bonnie over his cell phone. He had a feeling he would be getting a call like this and braced for her questions. He took a moment to tell Bonnie the adventures he had with Serena at the market, the conversation and the realizations. He was in the park, watching the trees as Pikachu and his Noivern played. The lamps creating shadows against their silhouettes.

"She made an excellent point. Why was I following her? When she asked me if I was seeking her out, I realized it was true. A part of me hoped I would see her and when I did, I stuck around her. It was when she walked away from me, Bonnie, did the letter of my dad's make sense. I realized all this time, all these years, I liked Serena but I didn't understand and when we would meet, she would be so defensive towards me that I felt like a 10-year-old who just wanted to harass her."

"But, But Ash, how did looking for closure and forgiveness suddenly turn into a 'quest' as you dub it, for Serena's affection? I mean, I really don't think she likes you, bro. Like at all and I'm the girl who thinks everyone likes my brother…" Bonnie voiced. She was gazing out of the giant window of the penthouse, she could see her reflection in the giant glass. She was smirking but allowed Ash to understand the issue. She had her own plan but needed to play the game carefully or it could lead to a disaster.

"It's more than that now, this isn't about ending hate between two people. I never hated her! Snowbelle was just…a fight, gone wrong with years adding fire…now, it's time I end this. Serena has high walls at me because of Snowbelle…it's time…I knock it down." Ash said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ash, I hope you know what you are doing, Serena is different now, she is not the wide-eyed girl who was infatuated by everything you did. She…She's cold. She's hurt and you are the guy who made her like this." Bonnie signed, rubbing her eyes. It stung for a strange reason.

"I understand this, Bonnie. Trust me on this. Something tells me this is what needs to be done. There's a reason why Serena and I have never just drifted away." Ash said simply.

"Enlighten me then? I don't want you risking yourself over a feeling."

"I know how _I'm_ feeling Bonnie," Ash argued, "I know this feeling, I don't feel like this, at all. My last relationship consisted of me following her and doing what she said to do. For the first time, I want to show how I feel, how this person makes me…feel. How happy I am when I think of her. Bonnie, I like Serena and I can say that with a clear mind." Ash ended, Bonnie stood tall, a bit stunned at Ash's declaration. She had an idea of his feelings but never in her life imagined Ash to be so clear about it. Maybe his dense years were finally behind him? Who knows? Bonnie could only now do what she did best. Support him.

After a moment of silence…

"What are you going to do? Woo her?" Bonnie snorted.

"No," Ash chuckled himself. "And woo Bonnie? Really? I think you're spending too much time with Cheryl." Ash noticed something in the distance. "I'm going to make Serena see…me. I battle for a living, of course I am going to win… Serena…Serena's worth it. Anyways, I'm going now, Noivern crashed into a tree and Pikachu's freaking out, got to go. Love you. Bye!" With that, he ended the call on Bonnie before sprinting off to his dizzy Pokémon, shaking his head as he went.

"And mom keeps telling me I need kids in my life." Ash mumbled as he checked on Noivern. Shaking his head at Noivern's proud face at his fall.

Bonnie watched the screen in confusion before shrugging it off. She gave a nod to Clemont who smirked at her as well. The siblings smiled as their plan continued.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **A Week Since Ash's Unceremonious Visit.**

Serena had been watching her back every so often. She felt paranoid. She honestly didn't know if to take Ash's words seriously or not. She was baffled still about him telling her he liked her and so simply when in reality she…despised him? Hated him? Did she? She wasn't sure about anything. Bonnie was no help, telling her to relax and maybe Ash was joking around on her. Serena wanted to believe Bonnie, she really did but something in his eyes said otherwise. It was different and she was monumentally freaked out by it.

For 7 days, she avoided her cafes, the market, the bakery, the quads, the parks. She stayed in her apartment and doubled checked the concierge on why Ash was there that night. Apparently, she had given approval to his visits many years aback. She needed a moment on why that occurred. She called Bonnie religiously on his whereabouts. Bonnie had no idea. Serena felt hopeless.

She found herself in her living room after a week of no surprises or drop by. To say she felt relieved would be an understatement. She was going through some boxes that contained her past adventures. She was clearing out junk from a closet when she stumbled upon the boxes.

She had some moments where it brought joy and nostalgia into her mind.

There was a box that contained her princess keys, pictures of her adventures, some of her with Bonnie and Clemont… some of her with Palermo, some of her in other regions. She would smile at some, tears would come to her eyes when she saw others, the precious memories latched on, pulling her heart a bit. She saw a photo of her holding Misty's daughter at the hospital, (she realized she needed to frame it) a beaming smile on her face as she looked at the precious baby, Misty looking at the both of them, exhausted but happy. She saw a next photo of May and her, holding a Top coordinator trophy, Serena had won it, taking the title from May. She smiled and scoffed at the one where Dawn was in her wedding gown, forcing the bouquet in Serena's hand, slyly looking to the left of the picture while pointing to something off screen, Serena had no idea. She pulled a next box, deep under some jewellery boxes and craft paper, it was a picture of her, 15 years old, standing close to Ash while Clemont and Bonnie smiled cheekily into the camera. Korrina stood to the far left of the corner. She remembered herself sliding over to be closer to Ash. The heat that tinged her face made her throw the photo away from her. It slipped and floated away into some crack of the room of the living room as Serena curled her knees to her chest. Out of all the photos she founds, that had to be one she couldn't keep focus on. She placed her head on her knees, taking in the emotions around her.

She wondered what compelled her to look at these boxes tonight.

The chords of a violin began to play somewhere. Serena raised her head off her knees,as if to ensure she was hearing correctly. It was a slow tune, beautiful and soulful. She felt someone was calling out to something. Her heart trembled as the chords glided beautifully to the tune. As if calling to an angel. She got up off the floor and headed towards the direction of the sound, it picked up, as if the tempo increased with her movements. It was coming out from where her entrance was. She checked her peephole but saw no one. She opened the door slowly and saw to her astonishment an old turntable. It was vintage, it was playing the violin music, the trumpet was gold and looked to have been polished recently. The record stopped before changing to a much more soulful rendition of a song Serena knew. It was Maloetta's moonlight serenade. A song Serena was fond of since it came out. Next to the turntable, Serena saw a small, suede box. She looked around, to ensure if anyone was around before picking up the box and turntable. Smoothly and quickly she pulled it into her apartment, placed it on the foyer table before watching it with trepidation.

She opened the suede box with a click and neatly nestled in the centre was something that made Serena want to almost faint. There, was her blue ribbon, Ash had given her at the beginning of their journey. When her life had changed after losing her first showcase. She could still hear the fireworks, Ash smiling at her, wishing her luck…

"How could this be possible?" She whispered.

Under the ribbon she saw an envelope.

She took it out with shaken fingers and opened it.

 _Dear Serena,_

 _Many years ago, In Snowbelle, you left this under your bed. You left. I kept it for some strange reason. I never understood why but I did. What was even stranger, was, I kept it with me throughout the years, I kept it in my backpack. Carrying it throughout my journeys ahead._

 _Serena, I forgot about Snowbelle to be honest, I did. I didn't realize how much that morning, my absence, my solitude had created such a rift in something that was meant to be more. In a way, I kept this ribbon to remind me of my flaws but in the end, it laid forgotten as well._

 _Now, I hope to remind you of who we were. Remind you that, we were childhood friends, you were the girl in the straw hat…I was the little boy who gave you a handkerchief._

 _I hope, giving this back to you, the ribbon, it will spark something, like it did… all those years ago. Think about it?_

 _Ash._

 _By the way, a little Pidgey let me know you have a soft spot for vintage music. This selection reminds me of you. I have a feeling you would find use out of this turntable better than I would. You'll hear from me again._

 _Soon._

Serena stared wide eyed at the letter, willing for it to burst into flames and let some guy jump out and say she was being pranked. She hoped she was being pranked. She felt like Ash was being unrelenting in this. He was pulling out big guns and it was his first attempt. She quaked at the thought of what he might pull. She had no intention of responding.

"Why are you allowing it? Be a bitch. Be cold. You don't like him. You hate him." An ominous voice could be heard. But did she though? She shook her head and took the turntable and carried it to one of her guest rooms. She placed it in the closet and locked it away before she would do something.

Out of sight, out of mind.

She came back to the foyer table and picked up the ribbon. She saw it had stayed whole but had an age about it. Years of travel and wear and tear. It was filled with tears and she saw a bit of dirt stains. It smelled like soot and something like Pikachu. She stopped sniffing it, it was a bit creepy. She placed it back in the box and casually locked it away in one of her drawers.

She took off all the lights in her house and decided to think. A few candles as her light. She could not allow Ash to do this. She was in a battle it seemed and Serena could not afford to lose. She was going up against a professional battler to.

Ash stood next to his town car, hands in his pockets in his jacket, a kind smile to his face as he saw the lights go out. He shook his head at Serena, guessing she was sitting in the dark, overthinking.

Koury stood a far, behind the young gentlemen, watching with amusement at Ash. Never would he have believed Mr Ketchum would fall hard for the girl who least liked him. The elder man could only shake his head in what he thought was young, beginning love.

After a few more minutes, Ash got in the car and headed home. The same amused smile on his face.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **It is taking a rather strange turn. Who thinks Ash tugs the heart strings a bit?**

 **Oh well?**

 **Check out my other stories as well.**

 **The song that plays throughout the part with Serena and the turntable is called**

 **"Sound of an Angel." Beautiful Violin music**

 **The ending chords – the last 40 seconds play beautifully when Ash is looking at her apartment. If you want a mood?**

 **Check it out on YouTube.**

 **The song is not mine.**

 **Lovely!**

* * *

 **~FireFlyVal~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

* * *

 _ **So hey, I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Check out my other stories**_

 _ **Ensnared and Ash Ketchum: Life Adventurer.**_

 _ **Review please.**_

 _ **I would love to hear your thoughts.**_

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **2 Weeks Since the Turntable Turned Over Serena's Mind.**

"I don't understand why you don't want to participate. Aria has even called me to ensure you said no." Bonnie babbled as she crossed the busy street of Lumiose with Serena. The two different blond girls were having a day of shopping. They were looking for clothes, food, shoes and even tools. Serena never questioned Bonnie while they were in the hardware store.

"I have my reasons to not walk in the show, Bonnie. I told you already I took a mandated leave of absence. I told my agent, my manager and Palermo that I will not work for 6 months. I don't want to discuss it." Serena said hotly as she stopped her friend in front of a large window.

"Serena, what happened the day before Clemont's birthday party?" Bonnie asked, Serena had shocked her fans, her staff, her producer and her friends when she announced she would be going on hiatus for half a year after this tour. She announced it on stage for everyone. Not even Palermo had known and it shook the core of Serena's world. She held her head high as she left the stage and the performer's life temporarily.

In that moment, she remembered Palermo's grim expression when she came back into the tour bus to head towards the airport that night.

 **Flash back**

" _A heads up would have been nice, Miss Yvonne." Palermo's icy voice rang through Serena's room on the bus._

" _Would you have allowed me?" Serena asked, she was brushing her hair on her bed._

" _Of course not!" Palermo said, as if the notion was ridiculous. Serena stared at her._

" _I told you, I needed a break and you insisted on extending the tour." Serena remained calm. She was drained and exhausted._

" _Do you know how much money we will be losing because of your selfish decision."_

 _Serena looked at the woman. She wasn't shocked by her words; she wasn't shocked at the situation. She was numb._

" _I don't mind being selfish Palermo, I have worked for years, since I was 17, I was working. My fans will be the only people who would understand. As for the industry, I don't care. Someone else will have their time to shine." Serena said, mustering all the strength she had._

 _Palermo watched her in shock at the uncharacteristically rude behaviour. What astonished Serena was the hint of a smile she almost saw before Palermo's face turned back into the cold scowls face._

" _Your fans won't wait for you." With that, Palermo left the room and headed to where the other crew members were._

 _Serena sat on her bed, before breaking down once again._

 **End of Flash back**

"I'm fine now, Bonnie. That's all that matters." Serena tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace.

Bonnie stared at her friend in worry before nodding. When Serena was ready to tell her, Bonnie knew she would.

"C'mon, I want to go to that café with the poke puffs. Dusknoir has been craving them. Such a gentle giant." Bonnie said, giggling a bit as she thought of the image. Serena didn't move, pretending to admire the tennis bracelet in the window.

"I don't really feel for a break…why don't we go to Psyduck's?" Serena reasoned.

"What? Serena, you love going to the Java's café, it's your haven." Bonnie was baffled at Serena's choice. Serena wouldn't look at Bonnie in her face. Bonnie felt lost for a moment before she remembered Ash telling her, he followed Serena into that particular café.

"He's not in Kalos, Serena. He flew out to Sinnoh a few day ago to do some business with Paul." Bonnie said shaking her head. "If that's what you were worrying about."

"What?" Serena shrieked, although very relieved to hear something of his whereabouts. "I just thought you wanted an option but sure let's go! I promised Kirlia I would get her some Poke puffs to bring home.

The ladies arrived and settled down to have some lunch. It was a gorgeous day in Lumiose city. It was a warm, blue skied day. The trees had a wonderful green complexion to them after some weeks of light rain. Java's was playing a rare mix of slow jazz, the piano being the main frontrunner. It gave the midday a rather relaxed feel. The fletchings were flying about, making nests and what not. Dedenne and Meowstic could be seen running up and out of streets. People had on their normal light sun dresses and casual wear, enjoying such a rare day in the sun. Serena and Bonnie certainly loved the ambiance of the day and had quite a day planned ahead of them.

For once, Serena relaxed knowing she didn't need to watch over her back for Ash. She was afraid what he might do next. She was afraid he might actually wear her down. He was playing dirty, nostalgia, memories, who he was. Serena sipped her coffee in thought, watching Bonnie talk excitedly about some Rhyhorn race she was participating in.

"How about you do a practice run with me? For old times' sake?" Bonnie asked innocently. Serena scoffed at the notion, her Rhyhorn days were well behind her much to the chagrin of her mother, Grace.

"Do you want my mother to get one of her senses again?" Serena sarcastically retorted. Bonnie twitched her lips before rolling her eyes.

"I am not asking you to win the Rhyhorn series, it is just so I have a strong opponent and Clemont is such a coward he won't even ride a Skiddo. C'mon, it's been ages since you rode one. I could use the help." Bonnie pleaded, cutting into her meal.

"I don't know Bonnie, I wanted to relax today." Serena mumbled.

"You've been on lockdown since you feared 'Mr Ketchum.'" Her voice going a high falsetto over his name, Serena rolled her eyes, "would come and throw a magical gala in your honour if you go anywhere in public. Relax. I think he's waiting to do that when he catches you." Bonnie conversed easily, as if about the weather.

"Bonnie! When? There is no when in this, Ash has freaking lost it!" Serena mildly screeched as she drank some water to calm her nerves. Bonnie wasn't helping at all with her smirk. She watched her friend become frazzled, she was amused by this.

"Serena, why are you agitated? The man placed a gift for you. He didn't ask for marriage. If you don't care, why is it bothering you so much?" Bonnie asked quietly. Serena sighed a bit. Forcing calming breaths throughout her body. Serena was silent for the first time since they sat down. She watched Bonnie, allowing for a brief moment to be vulnerable with her friend.

"It's Ash, Bonnie. You know who that is?" Serena said, quietly, her eyes staring into Bonnie, willing her to understand. Bonnie nodded. The fight leaving her as Serena's feelings were shared.

"Ash is capable of so many things to me. To allow myself to feel? Especially towards him, is a big no. I don't want to like Ash. I don't want to be around him, but that history, that adventure, that charm he knows he arrogantly has…"

"It feels more like the thrill of a chase is what he is after rather than the person." Serena said quietly.

Bonnie listened, knowing fully well Serena had it all wrong. Bonnie remembered the conversation she had with Ash over the phone. This wasn't a chase to Ash. It was what he believed his destiny. Ash didn't like girls like that. He never liked a girl, girls tended to like and Ash would be sucked into a relationship he didn't really know how he got in. Bonnie very well could not say that. Ash had to prove Serena wrong. Till he did, would Serena fight him.

Love was such work, Bonnie thought. To be in love was work. To achieve it, was blissful.

"I get it Serena but don't let what Ash is doing, throw off your vacation. You sacrificed a lot for you to be free for a time. Go out, Ash … forget Ash for a moment and just breathe." Bonnie said, wiping her mouth as she finished her meal. "I'm sure, Ash might give up soon. You know?"

Serena didn't understand why it struck something inside her at Bonnie's last statement. There was the chance he would give up. Serena forced a smile before nodding.

"Hey," Bonnie called to her once more, "What do you say about the Rhyhorn track later?" Serena looked at her, confused. She gave in.

"Fine, I'll practice with you, promise me, Clemont is not going to freak out. Tell him, he can make an invention while we practice." Serena said, knowing her best friend would ride with them because he thought it was the gentleman thing to do.

"Deal." Bonnie giggled. The friends finished up and agreed to meet later in the day before heading back to their respected houses.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **3 hours Since Dusknoir Got His Pokepuffs**

Bonnie was fastening her riding overalls safely into place. She had a finished braiding her hair around her scalp as an ode to a flower. She placed Dedenne in her pocket before grabbing her bag pack that contained 2 of her Rhyhorn and some items she would need to measure her speed. She left her room and began to make her way to the living room to let Clemont know she was ready.

"Bonnie!" She froze, hearing the familiar sound of her name, she looked up just in time to drop her bag as Ash swooped her in a hug and twirled her around the room, Clemont smiling lazily on the sofa. Glad to see his friend.

"What? What? How?" Bonnie mumbled in surprise as she was confused of Ash's presence.

"I got an earlier flight back, Paul insisted we battle and I slaughtered him for once, He was pouting up until he dropped me off at the airport. Pfft." Ash said happily, placing her back on the floor. He observed her outfit.

"Are you going to Rhyhorn train? Awesome! Give me a few minutes and I'll join you!" With that, Ash waved, missing Bonnie's look of horror before rushing off to his apartment downstairs. Ash had a penthouse as well in the same building, it was smaller than Clemont's but it was enough for Ash to be comfortable and hold some of his Pokémon while staying in Kalos. Most of the time he was by Clemont anyway. Except when Clemont had his ritzy upscale parties, then for some reason Ash would always be late.

"What, but, but, but, CLEMONT!" Bonnie semi yelled at him. Clemont jumped up, not understanding what was wrong.

"What Bonnie?" Clemont asked, fixing his glasses.

"Clemont! Serena is coming to the track to train with me! This will ruin the plan if Ash goes! She's already in edge!" Bonnie told him, pacing a bit as she fixed something in her bag pack.

"Relax, Bonnie." Clemont soothed his sister. They thought like two peas in a pod but he tended to be the more level headed one in certain circumstances. "I know, you told me, remember. Look, I think, this was meant to happen, let Ash think on his feet when he sees her. I have a feeling I might end up as your training partner again, regretfully."

Bonnie gave him a dubious look but nodded. "Fine, but I have to give her some heads up when we reach the track. She will find it suspicious I didn't call her."

"Sure, I can handle that." Clemont appeased.

Ash returned after some minutes, Pikachu was dressed in an adorable suit as well, he pounced on Bonnie to show off. Bonnie smiled. She hoped Clemont was right about it.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **An Hour Since Bonnie's Freak Out.**_

Serena had decided to take a cab to the practice tracks Clemont had for Bonnie. When the girl expressed interest in racing, her older brother and high society golden boy decided to purchase the track so she would have the facilities. Serena remembered making a comment on if Bonnie wanted to be a doctor, Clemont might have built her a hospital. Clemont shrugged knowing that may be true.

She sat in the backseat of the vintage style cab, looking past Prism tower. She looked at the gorgeous shade of orange the sky had, the beautiful hills of Lumiose, sinking gorgeously in the light. Pichu scuttled about in the cab, keeping her company, looking out from either window, letting out squeaks of joy when she saw something appealing. Pichu had on an adorable riding suit, similar to Serena. It was pink as well but had hearts over them like Pichu's tail. Serena smiled at the Pokémon, stroking her when she would settle on Serena's lap. Electric sparks would be released when she particularly enjoyed Serena's affection.

"Mademoiselle, your destination." The driver spoke softly, coming up to the place. She saw Clemont's town car parked in the reserved space. She paid the driver and got out of the cab, bade in golden light of the setting sun. The path walk was clear of pedestrians. Pichu clutching her shoulder, Serena held her hair down a bit, a smile to her face. She was actually looking forward to a bit of a race.

When she entered the track, she saw a race already in progress. She saw Bonnie on the her Rhyhorn, riding as powerful as ever, her Pokémon gleamed in the boost, but what impressed her was the rider next to her, she couldn't see his face, blocked by protective gear, it seemed the man had held his own, raising against Bonnie, keeping up with her with ease. Serena hadn't seen someone ride like that since when she used to watch her mother. She felt a thrill inside her build. Clemont strolled up to her, a flag in his hand, looking as cool and savvy as ever. He didn't greet her but merely kept her company as she leaned over the fence watching the race take place. Her mid length hair today, blew softly in the wind, she shielded her eyes from the dust and sun as she watched Bonnie get momentum, passing the other rider for some seconds. The rider was on her tail, hanging on. Bonnie was smirking, playing, being coy. Serena saw she looked like Grace when she was competitively racing as opposed to when Grace trained with Serena.

Clemont moved away, seeing the last lap, he hurried to the finish line, before he knew it, Bonnie had crossed the line, cheering loudly and waving the flag madly. Serena jumped, happy for her friend.

She got a feeling, she saw the racer slow down after crossing the line, he jumped down from the Rhyhorn, bending down slowly to congratulate it on a job well done. Serena smiled at the tender moment. Rhyhorn looking a bit sad.

Serena got an idea, she didn't know what overcame her but she took off in a determined strut. She walked passed Clemont and a still happy Bonnie who noticed her and was about to interrupt her motion when Clemont held her back. The rider felt someone watching him and stood up to notice Serena standing behind him. He was about to take off his helmet when Clemont shook his head rapidly, motioning for him to be cool. Bonnie looked at them both in disbelief.

"Would you like to race me now?" Clemont, Bonnie and the rider looked at her, stunned. Serena didn't usually race unless with high amounts of begging and bribery. For her to willingly want to race was a treat. She wasn't bad, she was good, she wasn't good, she was remarkable, Grace still held some reproach over her not wanting to pursue the career.

Bonnie knocked Clemont in his sides with her elbow, he wheezed, letting her go, she ran over to Serena.

"Serena! Serena! Wait, that's!" Serena looked at the girl not understanding her distorted voice.

"Sure!" The deep voice agreed loudly before Bonnie could finish. Bonnie glared at Clemont, as if this was all his fault. Bonnie had a feeling the rider was teasing her behind the protective mask.

"Great." Serena said, serious. Pichu jumped off of Serena and seemed to have scuttled off somewhere. Serena paid no heed. She released her own Rhyhorn and took the Pokémon to get warmed up.

Serena didn't notice the heated argument taking place with the rider and Bonnie. She didn't notice Clemont trying to mediate, she didn't notice Pikachu and Pichu having a ball on the high shades of the track. All she focused on in that moment was getting a feeling of will. To race her Rhyhorn. To feel excitement once again. She felt something during that race, something she hadn't felt in so long.

She felt like her heart was… warm again.

"Right! I'm ready!" Serena called for, she already had begun her walk to the starting base. The rider looked up, hastily, if Serena wasn't focused on her mind, she would have noticed the sporadic behaviour of the rider, the panicking face of Bonnie, Clemont cool as a cucumber. The rider fist bumped Clemont, playfully poked Bonnie before leading Rhyhorn to the race track. Serena didn't notice the rider admiring her, watching her put on her own helmet, Serena didn't see the sweet smile behind the mask. Serena didn't notice the signature blue overalls the rider had on and the fact A.K was embroidered on it in soft light blue.

The rider shook his head, focused once again, Serena saw him take a deep breath, observing the rise in his chest.

Clemont could be heard giving the rules and then the count down.

Serena focused, not understanding the thrill.

"GO!" Clemont shouted.

Not a moment was lost when the both Rhyhorn shot out, steam being left in their trail. The rider got the advantage, pushing, moving to ensure Rhyhorn got speed. Serena squinted, unable to see that. She looked straight ahead and willed Rhyhorn to move. The majestic Pokémon roared, sensing her plea, it pushed, reaching alongside the opponent. The rider noticed Serena, he watched her, he hesitated before focusing once again. Clemont and Bonnie could be heard cheering, not for anyone in particular, just cheering, edging them on.

Serena thought about performing, she thought about the stage, the lights, the roar of the crowd, sold out stadiums, her on the stage, doing what she loved. Serena thought about her dancing, she saw herself, moving, feeling the body as it played along the movement, she saw herself singing, a soul song, feeling and emotion present. She saw the long nights, herself in a mirror, looking tired and lost, looking angry at everything. Long nights in the studio, Palermo adding more things, Serena disappointing her Pokémon, unable to give them downtime, Serena not able to spend time with them. She saw frustration in her eyes. Serena saw Ash, she saw him, waiting for her to be done, patiently, her throat closed, her eyes closed as she pushed passed and willed Rhyhorn to show her the way.

Tears escaped, wetting her cheeks, she moved further, unable to think. She pushed until…

"GOAL!" Clemont shouted, Serena opened her eyes, tears spurting off her face, freeing her, a smile on her face. A laugh of happiness being heard.

The rider halted the Rhyhorn, settling him down, not even bothering to pass the finish line, it wasn't a race after all he realized. He saw a familiar yellow running up to him.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu jumped on him, burying himself into the man's neck. Same time he noticed another yellow mouse, she too jumped on him, saddling up to where Pikachu was, greeting softly with a contented "Chu!"

The rider got down, both Pikachu in his arm before checking Rhyhorn, giving it a sitrus berry.

Serena was busy hugging her Rhyhorn, bonding and giving her thanks for helping her.

She stood up to say her thanks to the rider when she noticed Pichu in his arm, next to…

"Pikachu?" The yellow mouse heard his name, turned and saw Serena, excitedly he jumped off and ran up to her, happily shouting "PIKAA! PIKAA!" Serena didn't know to react, she sub- consciously opened her arms for the mouse, pulling him to her body in a hug. Staring at the rider, she was putting the pieces together. It fell into place when Ash took off his helmet, waving at her, Pichu still clutched in his arm.

"Ash?" Serena asked, a soft murmur. Bonnie sighed, coming up to her.

"I tried to tell you but, I'm kind of glad I didn't. You needed to run that race." Bonnie said before walking away, going up to Ash and checking Rhyhorn as well.

Serena didn't know what to do….

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **10 minutes after the Reveal Orama.**

 **Ten Seconds before Bonnie Mannered Ash.**

"I told you she was going to be here! Now look! Ash, you better fix this or I swear to Arceus I'm going to stick this pole where the sun doesn't shine!" Bonnie angrily said, gesturing violently, Clemont, holding her back while Ash had his hands up in surrender. Serena had been sitting up in the stands, minding her own business, not really looking at anything. She honestly forgot about everything. She was thinking about so many things; her universe was so different. So, complex but so simple by the command of her voice.

"Bonnie, she asked me to race! Chill! I'll deal with it." Ash said, he watched as Pichu and Pikachu sat with Serena, not leaving her side as she stared into the night sky, not able to see the stars due to the lights Clemont had installed.

"C'mon Bonnie, you have to train now." Clemont said, relieved when she went with him. Clemont gave Ash an exasperated look before leading his sister away.

Ash observed her and decided to head up the stands. He made the way, eyeing Pikachu so he would not sell him out. Ash approached delicately to the honey blond. He noticed her hair was shorter today, same dark blond he always liked on her. He took a seat next to her, an inch away, forgetting boundaries. He looked at the sky with her. He didn't announce himself. He sat with her. Never moving. Pichu came up to him, begging for affection, he mindlessly returned, staring as Bonnie began to train with her two Rhyhorn, Clemont busy using some device to 'help.'

It was a breezy night, surprisingly. The trees could visibly be seen fluttering in rapid sways as the wind coaxed them. Lumiose city was in its usually bright flair, Prism tower could be seen, very distanced but the signature fluttering of lights could show it from even as far as where Ash sat.

Pichu scurried all over Ash, unsure where to settle on him, enjoying the trainer, blushing when he would look or smile at her. Pikachu would follow along.

...

...

...

"How do you it?" Serena asked out of the blue, she scared Ash a bit, for a second he felt himself jump. Her voice punctured the quiet that Ash was unsure for a moment.

"Um, pardon?" Ash asked.

"How do you get your voice? In a battle? How do you let the world know you're the one in charge?"

Ash looked at her wide eyed. He was completely lost at that question. Even the phrasing stumbled him but he took a blind stab.

"I don't, I just follow what I think is right. What is true for myself, and my Pokémon. Once they are okay, the battle is mine." Ash said, playing with his cap a bit. Serena wasn't looking at him but nodded her understanding. Ash made a bubble face before folding his arms. He stopped fidgeting and allowed the both Pikachu to climb all over him.

Soft breeze began to blow, Serena's hair began to sway a bit, Ash became entranced by it. He wasn't sure how Serena was still sitting, knowing he was here, he half expected her to storm off already. He realized quickly something else was going on with her, he realized it when he saw her, her face crumpled in some emotion as she rode Rhyhorn, he saw her connect with her Pokémon, ensuring their emotions were met.

"Have you ever not wanted to battle?" Serena asked again, Ash was prepared this time but was caught off guard by the question. He considered it and looked up at the sky. His hands resting back against the seat.

"Once," Ash's answer made Serena focus back on reality. She cleared her eyes and focused on him, surprised to see Pichu bouncing on his stomach while Pikachu watched the fun by his side.

"It was right after I made Champion, every day, none stop battling with new trainers, seasoned trainers who wanted to evaluate themselves, it was the none stop exhibitions, reporting to agents, reporting to mangers, reporting to a board, I simply didn't want to anymore." Ash scratched his face. He placed a hand on Pichu, calming her of her fun instantly. Another trait of a skilled Pokémon trainer. Pikachu ran over Ash's legs in order to get to Serena. Plopping himself on her thigh.

"What did you do?" Ash looked at her, she had her hand holding down her hair, she was watching him in an expression he was never familiar with on Serena's face. He scratched Pichu's head in thought.

"I reminded myself why I loved it. Of course, I love it. It's my livelihood. What reminded me of my love for it, was my Pokémon. I realized battling was just a sub part of it all, my main focus is my Pokémon, all Pokémon, I wanted to be a Pokémon master and I have achieved that status. I had to find the love I had for it again. Does that make sense?" Ash said, feeling a bit unsure at what he was saying. Serena continued to stare at him, not giving him an answer.

"Look, I don't know what I am saying makes sense but I can tell you, if at a point in your life, you feel like to not do something you love, take a break from it, eventually your love for it will pull you back. If you don't get the pull, it means you have taken everything you can learn from it and now it's time for you to find something else, for you to fall in love with. A new path in life. I can't say I know of that because, battling has always pulled me back, I could never be done with it because a battle never remains the same, I control that." Ash finished. He stood up, he understood Serena was somewhere else. She needed to clear her mind. He couldn't help himself though. He took the moment of her distraction. He stooped next to her, making her look at him. He took his hand and gently passed it through the soft strands of hair on the back of her head, Serena froze, looking at him. Not knowing how to react to such a gentle touch.

"Think about it, you'll find your answer." Ash said softly, looking at her with a tender expression before standing, holding out his arm in front the two Pikachu, allowing them to jump up to his shoulders before he took off. He walked away quickly, praying Serena was still watching him. He never looked back.

He never saw her pull out the ribbon out of her pocket, into her hand, looking at it, sighing before looking at the sky once more.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts?**

* * *

 **~FireFlyVal~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

* * *

 _ **Btw- Ash is 27, Clemont to.**_

 _ **Serena -25**_

 _ **Bonnie – 24.**_

* * *

 **Swing and Electro Swing Collection revised/ extended is what you should search to listen to for the first part of the chapter. Adds a zeal and gets the mood. It is what I wrote this part to.**

 **First song works the best.**

 **0:00 The Benny Goodman Orchestra - Sing Sing Sing**

 **Second song to play after**

 **8:14 Big Bad Voodoo Daddy - Jumpin' Jack**

 **Perfect for the first section of this story.**

 **Ash and Serena, what am I going to do with both of you.**

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Three days since Ash got spiritual with Serena.**

Serena pounded the pavement with a pace, her Houndour keeping up with ease. Her headphones blasting music in her ear as she ran for her life. Her hair bounced against her neck from her ponytail, the movement rapid as she tried to channel her frustrations into the run. Drums, saxophones, trumpets, trombones and clarinets she could hear. It wasn't conventional but it gave her a zeal to run.

Houndour barked at her, pushing her, coaching her. He was enjoying the freedom of running after such a long time.

She noticed his happy expression, a smile spreading over her face as she pushed. Her lungs were giving out, hurting her chest, her mouth open to pull in air, sweat dripped down on the cool evening of Kalos. Lumiose lights had begun to shine, Prism Tower glittering in the lights. Serena smiled at it. Her arms and legs burned as she stomped on the pavement, zipping in and out of pedestrians. Sprinting forward just till the entrance of a huge park. She slowed for a bit, winded after intense minutes of full out running. She clutched her waist as she pulled in air, Houndour slowly stopping in front of her, loyally going back to her when he noticed her state. A worried expression over his face, he came up to her and nuzzled her legs a bit. Serena smiled. She took a deep breath, calm at last before stooping down to pet him. She pulled out her headphones, concentrating on Houndour.

"I'm okay. Don't worry, must have pushed myself a bit too much." She smiled at him. The dark Pokémon was happy for the affection but immediately began to growl at something behind her. Serena turned her head to see Ash behind her, running clothes adorned, smirk in place.

"I would say the same. I swear, I was praying to Arcues you would stop so I could catch my breath." Ash said winking. He may have said that, but he didn't look out of breath, in fact he looked more composed than Serena. Houndour continued to growl at him. Pikachu looked like he wanted to go by Serena but decided to stay on Ash's shoulder.

"If you're not careful, I would think you're stalking me." Serena said, standing up, she fixed her jacket to ensure it was in place, her leggings and shoes were fine.

"I would say the same." Ash smirked, "Here is me, minding my own business, causally jogging, admiring the lights of Lumiose, when I see you and this frightening, adorable Houndour, shooting pass me as if time was running out. Just admit you love trying to get me to notice you." Ash said before stooping down in front of Houndour. "Although, I didn't mind seeing you run pass me, gave me a nice view." He winked cheekily at her.

Serena scoffed at that, leaning on one leg and folding her arms. Houndour continued to growl. Not trusting. Ash took notice, smiled at the dark Pokémon before placing his hand gently on him. Houndour looked like he was going to bite but Ash managed to subdue him with a look. Houndour instantly went calm and happily dove in for the affection. Serena took a step back in shock, Houndour was one of her more vicious Pokémon, very protective of her when she was in sight. He was the best partner when she had to go out in large crowds for events. He never allowed anyone to touch him, except those Serena had said were good, like Clemont or Bonnie. For Ash to just stroll up and not even flinch at Houndour snarls, threw her off to the extreme.

"You're such a healthy Pokémon, that coat and those teeth. I could tell you've been well taken care off." Ash said, talking to Houndour in a sweet tone but looking at Serena. He laughed briefly when Houndour came fully into his chest for a full-on embrace.

"How? Houndour? You don't usually like anyone? How did you manage to calm him?" Serena asked genuinely wondering, directing the last question at Ash. She was still a bit hesitant with Ash, she didn't know how to be around him, especially after the turntable drama, the race, and the talk. She was trying to keep afar from him, but apparently, Ash kept walking up to her.

"I'm a Pokémon Master, Serena. Of course, I know how to deal with all kinds of Pokémon. It has taken years of experience, attacks and injuries for me to be able to do that." Ash said standing up.

Serena watched him for a moment, saying nothing. He looked at her, giving a once over, loving what he saw. He felt something in his stomach, he wasn't sure what.

He tugged his hair for a moment, watching her, his smirk dropping for a moment, taking a deep breath, a sense of nervousness Serena tasted. Ash looked around before watching her again.

"So, now that we just happened to be in the same space, same time and Arceus knows other analogies, I was wondering…" Ash began, smirking a bit before running his hand through his hair, "If, you would like to go on a date, with me?"

Serena dropped her arms, her eyes widened at the drastic shift in motion. Ash waited, he had a shy look to his eyes, Pikachu smiling with him.

Serena felt her throat closed, she heard a ringing noise, her bite, her sass, her angry passion left her. She was lost. She didn't expect this. Why the fuck didn't she expect this?

Serena continued to stare at him, Ash staring at her, a look of patience, waiting…

She took her ear buds from around her jacket, began to walk backwards slightly, putting in the headphones…

'Run.' A voice whispered to her.

"Serena? …. Serena!" Ash called. Serena had already burst into a sprint, going into the park to lose him.

Houndour made haste and rushed after her, confused.

Ash took a minute, stunned for a moment at what just happened. His eyebrows raised.

"Well, buddy, should we follow her and get an answer?" Pikachu nuzzled Ash's face. He didn't have an opinion. "Well, if I'm going to jail, might as well get an answer, right?" Ash clapped his hands and burst of into a full run, gaining momentum, he saw her turn into a side of the park, making pace passed a gazebo, Pokémon and people. He found it thrilling, a bit mad and fun. This girl was making him work for her, he didn't mind. Ash also had to laugh as he saw Koury, running behind him, a bewildered look on his face as he tried to keep up with Ash who was trying to meet Serena.

Ash had a feeling he was in for a stern lecture from his bodyguard.

For some reason, swing music came on, a fast pace beat, hinting the scene of this man scurrying after the girl. It was fast paced, adding thrill to the chase. It was befitting of such a chase.

Ash smirked at the timing. He sped straight, running up to her.

She was still running, she began to slow a bit, her lungs threatening her. She looked back and saw Ash following her, gaining speed, a scandalized look crossed her face. She hauled ass.

"What the fuck?" Serena said to herself. Hair from her ponytail whipping into her face.

She couldn't believe it. He was gaining speed on her. She had to throw him off her.

She darted in and out of flower allies, stamping over bridges, she zigged zagged in and out of trees, trying to slow him down. Her lungs were cursing her, Houndour was in love with the chase. Keeping up with her in ease. Ash was on her tail, determination written his face with a smile.

She felt how ridiculous this was, she should have answered him!

What was her answer though?

Ash was grinning, he was laughing, he was having fun. 'Never a dull moment when it concerned Serena' he thought. It may have been a bit crazy but he was.

This girl, in that moment, this moment, was something special. To him. He would chase her until he got his answer. Until he got her.

Serena came to a stop, stumbling a bit as she eased her pace. She had to, she was about to collapse, she saw a vacant bench, she was gasping for air, her eyes felt it would bug out. She felt herself wheezing. Her stomach was beating her from the inside. Her lungs felt like they were blistering. She prayed to Arceus for strength.

She didn't see Ash. He was behind her; she knew he was… and now he was gone? He disappeared? Maybe he gave up?

She jeered miserably to herself, Houndour stopping slowly, he watched her in a humorous expression as if entertained by his silly master. She felt the sweat pouring out her skin. Begging to cool her down.

Serena caught her breath, clutching her chest, praying she would be put out of her misery, before she could think anything, she saw the same gentleman, who was always with Ash, her head turning to face him. He was gasping for air as well, he looked more poised than Serena, he was looking around madly for something until he looked straight passed Serena. A scowl setting in his face. Serena turned her head in confusion. A voice making her jump.

"Koury, I see the years are catching up man." Ash said casually, sitting on the bench, Serena not realizing he had snuck up on them. He tossed a water at the man in question before casually taking a sip of his own.

"Mr. Ketchum. You don't pay me enough." He responded, mockery. With that, the man walked off somewhere, disappearing within the trees. Ash kicked of the ground, sliding smoothly on the bench. Gently slamming into her side, holding out a water. In theory, Ash felt really cool with the fact it had actually worked and was executed flawlessly.

"Water, mademoiselle." He offered, his hand along the bench line, behind her, curving around her shoulder. He was too close to her. She took the water, her throat parched from the intensity. A scowl on her face.

"Mr Ketchum!" Serena said, after she took a sip of water. She was about to lay one on him when…

"I just want an answer, mi amour." He responded before she could finish her statement, dragging a hand over her cheek. The touch made the retort halt in her mouth, caught off guard by the shock she got from his touch. She looked at him with the same wide eyes as if she forgot the reason for their sprint across the land.

"Why can't you answer me?" Ash asked, moving away from her, looking at her. Serena felt like the world was so wide in that moment. So, big, she felt it closing in on her. She looked at him, she saw the smirk and arrogance drop for a second, she saw him, she saw his desire for an answer, she saw for a moment, a tiny moment, the vulnerability he had for her. She froze in that moment, all sound halting sans her erratic breathing, her heart beat. She felt the area around them freeze, she felt the park freeze, she saw it was just the both of them.

She saw Ash.

She threw the water bottle on the ground, distracting Ash for a moment before she got up, and hauled ass out of there once more. Houndour rolled his eyes. This time, Ash didn't follow her. Watching her run, he enjoyed the view once more.

He smiled, biting his lower lip, drinking his water as he listened to the swing band playing in the nearby gazebo. Pikachu watching her run with amusement. Waving at Houndour, the exasperated Pokémon following.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Six Days Since Sprinting Spiralled Spectacularly Out of Control.**

"Want to tell me why Serena has barricaded herself in her apartment for 6 days? Refusing to even meet _me_ for coffee?" Bonnie asked, lethally quiet that Ash quaked a bit at the intimidating blond. He was backed against the bar in Clemont's apartment. Clemont was busy making a bar attender bot, staying out of rampaging Bonnie's way.

"I kind of, asked her out on a date." Ash said, hands up in the air, looking around for someone to save him. Bonnie calmed herself, backing off Ash, looking at him with a curious expression. Arms folded.

"A date? What did she say?"

"She said yes and now we're getting married!" Ash said, pushing past Bonnie, a clear sigh of agitation. "She didn't say anything, instead she ran away from me." Clemont froze, staring at Ash slack jawed. Bonnie had a 'what the fuck' look on her face.

"She ran…away?" Clemont clarified.

"That's not the worse part…" Ash murmured before sighing. Bonnie waited "I sort of chased after her, determined to get an answer, I caught up to her, just for your information, I still didn't get an answer… and now, Koury got a raise." Ash pitifully told them. His ego was hurt but he was still mildly entertained by the entire episode.

Bonnie and Clemont dipped their heads to the side, an odd expression on their face. Bonnie decided damage control was needed.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so upfront? Ever heard of coming on to strong? Especially, when just a few weeks ago, you both were at each other's throats?" Bonnie hedged. Ash sat on the sofa, looking at her like she was speaking another language.

"You're point?" Ash responded sarcastically. "Bonnie, C'mon, I…" Ash bundled down and lost his words, he thought about what Bonnie was saying. "Yeah… You're right." He sighed deeply. The offended side of his personality leaving him.

The three friends were relaxing in Clemont's penthouse, a ritual of sorts. Koury was monitoring Ash from his own place in the building. Lumiose glittered gorgeously against the backdrop of the apartment. Night life making the penthouse feel like a world away. Bonnie decided it was time to make dinner and dragged Clemont and Ash into the kitchen. Clemont was still obsessing over the Clemontic cocktail bot while Bonnie made Ash chop some vegetables while she put together a seafood stew. She was cleaning shellfish when she thought of something.

"Why don't you do something to get her guard down?"

Ash looked at her, he was busy chopping some onions as she got his attention.

"Like what, Bonnie? Serena has been on edge since I told her I liked her. The only time she was … unguarded was when we were on the track."

"Well, how about we use an element from that?" Clemont voiced, his focus on the screwdriver, fixing a bit in place.

"I don't think she was focused on me. Serena asked me some strange questions, she looked distracted throughout. I think she was in another place to be honest. I think, I have to bring out the big guns now, Guys." Ash said while handing her some chopped herbs for her to sprinkle in her stew. She paused and looked at him. Clemont was shaking his head.

"Bro, I don't think you want to do that." He reasoned.

"How about reeling it back a little bit? Let's actually get her to be around you first, before you start jetting her off to some foreign land…" Bonnie was cut off abruptly by Ash's enthusiastic response.

"That's not a bad idea! You know, I could take her to Alola or to the Sevii islands. That's a bit more of reclusive place…or? I could take her through the Decalore islands, get a yac…"

"No Ash!" Bonnie said, sternly. Cutting him off now. She was getting more and more baffled as he listed his grand schemes. She sighed before throwing a lid on her pot. "Look, _simple_ , is a word with a meaning. Try defining it and applying it when it comes to your actions on Serena." She said firmly. She lifted her lid, resumed her cooking, adding some wine for flavour.

Ash went to take a seat next to Clemont. Pouting. Clemont had an understanding look on his face.

"But, Bonnie, I could…" Rising up from the chair.

"Simple!" She said, adding her canned tomatoes.

"I could hire that…"

"Simple!" She chanted while adding salt.

"If I just call…"

Simple." She stirred her pot.

"But."

"Simple." She tasted her meal.

"But."

Simple!" She looked at him, putting her oven mitt clad hands on her hips.

"Yeah, okay." Ash conceded before sinking down on the bar stool of the kitchen counter. Covering his head pitifully on the counter while groaning.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **3 Days Since Simple Was Defined.**

Serena was surviving off some crackers, her Pokémon food was running low. She needed to make a grocery as soon as possible. She took the plunge when cobwebs were forming in her cabinets. She disguised herself under a scarf and big glasses. Kind of odd to do especially since it was hot that day.

She made it, went to the market rapidly, stocked up on wine, got some on perishables and non-perishables and made it back home within the hour. She was proud of herself. She had declined Bonnie's request for the 9th time to go out, have lunch or any of their usual activity. She knew Ash and Clemont stuck to each other like glue. She couldn't risk being so close. That was a high-risk factor.

She settled in for the evening, she took care of her Pokémon, put them to rest before heading out into the kitchen. She was home, so she adorned herself in comfy soft pants reaching the knee and a comfy T-shirt she loved. She was perusing her now stocked shelves for something to cook. She didn't have an idea but she was giddy at the thought. She had put on a little weight since stopping her tour and she was positively ecstatic about it. She felt better, her moods had improved, she had energy and zeal once again. She was eating foods she wanted and prepared herself. Her clothes fit better, she didn't look like she was withering away.

She woke up a morning, watching herself in the mirror, after her shower, she loved the little handles peeking out, hiding the rib-cage she despised. She embraced her rounder butt, loving the extra sway she got when walking. She hated everything about being restricted, not able to get something to eat with other performers because Palermo ordered her to stay a certain size. Now, she enjoyed bread, exotic foods, she had coffee with sugar _and_ milk. She felt so naughty. It was such a pleasure that Serena was over the moon when she had a donuts for the first time in 3 years.

She came back to her kitchen, her daydream ending as she held smoked paprika in her hand. She saw an open bottle of wine and decided to finish out the rest. She poured a generous amount before watching her vegetable shelf.

She was now about to whip together some soup when a knock was on her door. She expected Bonnie. The girl had been worried endless about Serena since she staged lock down. She expected Bonnie to beat down her door sooner but was touched when Bonnie said she understood the situation. She kind of expected Bonnie to just come over and demand they hang out.

She smiled, wine glass in hand as she strolled to the door, taking a big sip as she opened it.

She blinked and her eyes widened. The wine almost went down the wrong way.

Ash stood at her door, watching her with an arrogant smirk she hated while his eyes zoomed in on the wine glass. His arms were behind his back, making his chest look broader.

"Why, whenever, I come to see you, you're drinking wine?" His voice smooth. A threat of a laugh on his face.

Serena slammed the door in his face, a bit aggressively, even she had to admit. She heard Ash sigh loudly before knocking once more. Serena stared at the door, as if it bit her. She opened the door once more, peeking through as if to ensure it was him. Ash looked at her, as if unsure. She closed the door slowly once more.

She took a step back. She saw the wine; she didn't know what to do.

She drank out her wine, the full glass. Swallowing at the burning sensation. She placed the glass on the foyer table before heading back by the door, the knocking resumed again, she took a deep breath before opening the door meekly.

Ash watched her through the small crack of the door, his eyes softening a bit, he smiled at her in amusement.

"Hi."

"Hi, can I help you?" Serena asked, a bit to formal. She felt like a retail worker. Ash laughed a bit, under his throat. He gave her a mysterious look, well he was just looking at her, to Serena it was mysterious.

"Well, since you didn't give me an answer to my question and well you know, you have to eat, as well as I do… How about a friendly, eat… in?" Ash asked, as if confused by his own phrasing, he pulled out two bags of what looked like take out. Serena stared at him like he just told her MewTwo was his pet. Ash was waiting, the same patient look Serena had grown to dread, she remembered it from when she was racing.

"Look, I've been told, I may be a bit forward, maybe acting a little too strong on my intentions, so, how about as friends? We can do that, right? Have dinner as friends? Simple, friends?" Ash never knew how much he hated the word friends in this scenario.

"Friends?" She said softly, opening the door a bit.

"Yeah, friends. Can we?" Ash asked, holding the food out as a peace offering. Serena didn't know if it was the wine, or the gesture but she opened the door to allow him in.

"Sure, I guess, we can try that." Serena attempted to smile but decided not to.

Ash came in, trying very hard not to cheer like an idiot at this major turning stone. Serena began to lead him to the kitchen, he followed behind, checking out her behind, (it looked rounder to him for some reason.) he was human and male after all. He changed gears and looked in a different direction when Serena began to speak to him.

"Mr Ketchum, why was Koury running after you?" Serena asked, genuinely wondering. He placed the food on the counter before sighing once again, rolling his eyes at the 'Mr Ketchum'. Serena offered wine to which Ash agreed to. She placed plates and cutlery on the island.

"Koury? He's such a special treasure." He scoffed before taking a seat watching amused as Serena poured very generous amounts of wine. "Koury is my bodyguard, Serena. He has to follow me everywhere I go."

Serena paused at that information. She always thought he was Ash's Kalos driver.

"But, I don't see him. Really only at events. He's not always around you?" Serena voiced, watching Ash unpack the containers. It looked like he wanted to feed the entire of Kalos. Ash noticed her astounded stare. He noticed where she was gawking at.

"Yeah, I didn't know what you would like so I just bought a bit of everything. There's soup to." With that, Serena nodded before diving into the mentioned soup she found. They tucked in and resumed their conversation.

"Koury is always around, you just never see him. He follows me everywhere, sometimes I don't even know where he's lurking." Ash continued, pausing to sip some wine. "He may look like a harmless gentleman but he's one of the most lethally trained men I have ever met."

"Why on earth do you need a bodyguard?" Serena asked, enjoying the heat of the soup. It's spicy taste giving her life.

"Serena, I have a lot of villainous organizations who don't like me, especially the ones who understood I could defeat them." Ash told her, as if explaining for the millionth time. "I don't want to risk my Pokémon for my deeds when I was younger. I have so many things going on, especially with my duties as Frontier Brain and Champion, I need help to ensure, I'm safe because you never know when something or someone might pop out." Ash smiled, looking down at his plate now while Serena processed that.

"Has, has things like that happened to you?" She asked quietly.

"Not as often as you think, but I rather be safe than sorry, Koury ensures, I'm safe and more importantly, my Pokémon are safe. His methods may be a little unorthodox but he gets the job done."

"But, you have some of the most powerful Pokémon, surely they can protect you?" Serena said, not understanding.

"That is true." Ash said. He continued with his meal, a soft smile on his face. "Things just work better this way."

Serena watched him before sipping on her soup slowly. Who was this and why did she feel like she didn't know who Ash really was?

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **1 Day Since Ash and Serena Became Friends, Apparently.**

"My Arceus? Am I seeing the light of Suicune? Serena Yvonne has graced me with her presence." Bonnie sarcastically said when she opened the door to the penthouse and saw Serena waiting there. Her draumatic flair had Serena rolling her eyes. She smiled at her best friend despite her act.

"Har Har Har, Bonnie. Let me in, I want to spend some time with you and Clemont." Serena said, pushing pass Bonnie as she floated into the foyer. Bonnie shook her head before closing the door and leading Serena into the living room.

"Clemont and Ash have gone somewhere. I woke up, saw some giant robot with laser beams and a bunch of candy floss. I had my coffee in the office so I wouldn't be compelled to ask questions. It's just me today." Bonnie said, as she came out of the kitchen bearing tea and snacks.

Serena nodded, she understood exactly what Bonnie was saying. After Clemont's Serenic Poffle maker, exploding in front of her and Chespin, Serena opted to always mildly entertain him when it came to his creations. She really did love her best friend.

"So, I heard you have a new friend." Bonnie sipped her tea, ready for some details.

"Yes, actually, just friends. I don't know, I just wanted to see, we ate, talked a bit and he left… Leaving me with a mountainous amount of food but still, it was not what I expected."

"You look, fuller to me? Now that I see you. You look healthier, much healthier than when I saw you for Clemont's birthday." Bonnie observed. "You're eyes aren't sunken either."

"I gained weight." Serena whispered, smiling at Bonnie. "I'm getting rest."

"That's great, maintain it now. Palermo is going to hate you but I don't think you have a problem with that." Bonnie said, munching on a cookie.

"Yeah, she will. Maybe, she might release me from my contract now."

The two girls laughed at that. As if, Palermo would release her first born faster than give up Serena.

"Well, I take the fashion show Aria is throwing is definitely out the picture now."

Serena nodded. She was happy.

They were silent for a moment. Just enjoying the time.

"Miette's coming to Kalos. She wants to meet with me" Serena said quietly.

"Oh? That's good." Bonnie said, a bit surprised.

"I don't know how to tell Clemont."

"My brother is a big boy; I'm sure he can handle her around. What does she want with you?"

"She wants to produce me." Serena said, a faint whisper.

Bonnie set her china down and stared at her. She didn't know how to process that.

"Are you considering it?"

"I want my own conditions; Miette may offer that."

"You're serious? Miette is an amazing producer, especially for her age. Palermo won't be happy.

"That's good. For once, I could be." Serena smiled at her friend.

"Studio or live?"

"I think she wants a studio session. She was hinting towards that over the video phone." Serena mumbled.

"Sing your heart out baby." Bonnie said. Clinking the teacups together.

…

…..

….

The two friends decided to hang out at the Penthouse, forgoing to the coffeehouse. They mingled, transferring from coffee to wine. Serena became more open, less serious, she spoke about anything really. Bonnie was observing this, seeing the happiness radiating off her friend. Serena needed this break, she needed to be herself, her Pokémon wanted to just relax and not be bombarded with schedule after schedule. It was nice to see this Serena after such a long time. Bonnie decided it was time to move into a next phase. Clemont and her plan needed to be in motion now.

"So, Kalos' sweetheart has an admirer and he's rather savvy about it." Bonnie said, her eyes twinkling a bit.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Serena watched the girl, perplexed at her notion. "Is this about Ash? I told him we're friends..." Bonnie interrupted her, shaking her head with a laugh.

"No, no, my sweet pea, not Ash, although he's just as caught in your web of beauty. No, Alain, Serena."Bonnie said, a hint of humor in her tone.

"The Mega evolution expert?!" Serena said, a bit shock. She didn't realize he took an interest. He barely spoke to her. She thought Manon was his interest.

"Yes," Bonnie giggled, the wine getting to her. "It seems he has fallen for your enchanting charm as he dubbed it." Serena could only watch her in disbelief. Her eyebrows wrinkling.

"It seems he wanted to speak to you during Clemont's birthday, but when he saw you with Ash… he thought something was going on…." She continued to giggle as she took some more wine. "I let him know right away you both weren't anything, which is still true for the time."

"It's always going to remain true, Bonnie." Serena said, firmly.

"Please, I noticed you checking out his junk the other day." Bonnie said slyly.

"Bonnie!" Serena said in shock. How did she know that? Bonnie grinned evilly. 'No more wine for Bonnie,' Serena thought. "Please, everyone checks out Ash's junk." Bonnie eased. Serena gave her an unimpressed look at that piece of information.

"And, I noticed you check out his ass, his shoulders, I once even saw you bite your lip when he was eating ice cream for my birthday." Bonnie continued with her slaughter of information.

"I was thinking about the flavor of the ice cream." Serena mumbled, she was feeling hot. No, she didn't think Ash was hot…or good looking. NO.

"To prove to you that, I wasn't doing those things, why don't you set me up with Alain? Yes. Do that. I would love nothing more than to have a date with him. What took him so long to say something?" Serena brushed off the sly look on Bonnie's face.

"Well, the fact you never were in the region long enough to have a decent conversation might be a contributing factor as well as Alain, he is a shy guy. He wouldn't outright say anything to you. Plus, you're kind off… out there for him. He's quiet, you're a performer, you know how to work a stays in the background." Serena was watching Bonnie as if she ate a bad prune.

"Doesn't matter, Alain is a reasonable suitor. I'm sure we will have chemistry and that's what's important. Set it up." Serena thought this would be good. If anything, it might contribute to Ash backing off a bit now and getting the picture she was not interested in him.

Bonnie could only shrug as she pulled out her phone, messaging the expert that very moment.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **An Hour After the Suitor Realised His Sweet Was Betrothed.**

"Bonnie! How can Serena have a date with somebody else!?" Ash said, Bonnie was sitting drinking some tea, reading her magazine while Ash threw his tantrum at her. Clemont sat next to Bonnie, a cup and saucer in his hand, trying very hard to blend in with the couch. It was his idea after all but Bonnie was taking the brunt of it. He was feeling bad but his best friend was so silly that he needed to shove her in the right direction, even if it meant into another man's arms.

"Calm down, Ash." Bonnie soothed, standing up and going to him. "We were talking, she expressed interest and asked me to set it up. What was I supposed to do? Tell her no because you like her?"

"Yes! You're my best friend. Aren't you supposed to be my encourager? Paint me in a good light? I thought you were rooting for me?"

"Ash, firstly, I think you're looking for the term 'wingman' and secondly. Yes, I am rooting for you, I still am but I'm not going to deny Serena something she wants. She is also, my best friend. You're going to have to suck it up and wait it out. Trust me on this. You're doing fine." She smoothed down his coat, fixing his hair a bit. "Keep it simple. What you're doing is fine. Don't lose hope."

"If I wanted to be friend zoned Bonnie, I would have painted her toenails and gossiped about Tierno and Shauna's affair with her." Ash miffed at her. Bonnie's eyes glittered.

"So it is true!?" Bonnie gasped at that information.

"Off topic, Bonnie! Clemont! Say something?" Ash called for his friend. Clemont was caught off guard at being called on. He panicked.

"Robotics deals with the design, construction, operation, and use of robots, as well as computer systems for their control, sensory feedback, and information processing." Ash and Bonnie froze at that; they were momentarily speechless. Clemont sort of just rolled with it as he spewed out more unhelpful information.

"These technologies are used to develop machines that can substitute for humans. Robots can be used in any situation and for any purpose, but today many are used in dangerous environments (including bomb detection and de-activation), manufacturing processes, or where humans cannot survive. Robots can take on any form but some are made to resemble humans in appearance." Clemont gave his input. He sipped his tea like an elixir after that.

Bonnie and Ash stared at him, signature 'what the fuck looks' on their faces, eyebrows raised.

Bonnie cleared her throat. She focused on Ash. She tip-toed and grasped onto Ash's shoulder, feeling the muscles underneath the blazer.

She looked at him and spoke softly and sincere.

"I think you should have faith in when I tell you, keep it simple. Serena, Serena needs time, Ash. Let her see through her own eyes who you are. Let her see there is more to you now." She kissed his cheek, let him go before going back to sit with Clemont.

Clemont was nodding. Glad they handled the situation well. Bonnie saw the praise filled look on his face and rolled her eyes at her brother.

Ash sat on the sofa opposite them. He was quiet for the rest of the night. Thinking.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Well, what is going on indeed?**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Review my darlings, review!**

 **I love seeing reviews to my stories, gives me happy feelings.**

 **Ash Ketchum Life Adventurer will update next.**

* * *

 **~FireFlyVal~**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Seven Days since Ash Thought About His Life Choices.**

"So, tonight is Serena's date with Alain." Bonnie casually said as they sat down to eat lunch. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie were in the streets of Kalos. It was a gorgeous day; cool breeze was blowing through the city, the street was semi-littered with Kalosians, going about their daily lives, Pokémon accompanying them. It had a slight frost to the atmosphere that on nearby grapes you could see the dew on them. Ash pulled on a vine and stole a few from a lady's trellis. He shared with Pikachu. The trio was shopping, well, Bonnie was shopping, looking for a new outfit and she had pulled Ash and Clemont to hold her bags. They silently followed, rather than to face the wrath that was Bonnie. The group began to feel hungry and decided to have lunch at Java's. They had ordered and settled down when Bonnie had dropped the bomb on Ash. Ash's mood became rather sour after that mention.

"I think you missed turning the knife in my back, Bonnie. If you want, you can twist it more just to ensure I'm done." Ash said miserable, pretending to go over the menu again.

"Oh, Ash! Stop being so dramatic." Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. She was busy feeding Dedenne a poke puff.

"I'm serious! She is only going out with Alain because you told her about his interest. So many years Bonnie and right when I am about to try and get her, you send her by someone who is way into her and is perfect for her!" Ash said miserably. Ash took a pull of his iced tea, unloading what he had pent up for a while. Clemont ducked his head, feeling bad for putting Ash through this. Bonnie had thicker skin, however.

"Ash." She waited until he looked at her, punching him when he wouldn't. "Look at me, trust me when I say, nothing will come fruitful of this. Serena, herself will realized you are who she wants." Bonnie said, unaffected, drinking some of her wine.

Clemont looked at her, hoping she would not say what he was fearing.

"How Bonnie? Alain's a mega evolution expert, he is an amazing battler, I should know, we've battled a few times. He is a decent guy, and he is not pushy like I am to Serena. For Arceus sake, he asked you to speak to her, how subdued could he be?" Ash told her. His speech getting faster, the more worked up he got.

"Ash, give Bonnie some slack, the difference is, you are dense my friend. If Bonnie says, Serena will choose you, I believe she will."

"Why Clemont? Why on earth, would she think she wants me? Over him?"

"You're kind, a great person, loyal, a good listener, a great friend, head strong." Clemont said not missing a beat. "You are selling yourself way to short, Ash. Plus! You're, I don't know, the Champion of the Kanto region." Clemont emphasized.

"Clemont, you just described a Pokémon, any dog Pokémon and she has Delphox." Ash told him, deadpan. He completely ignored Clemont's last point. Bonnie rolled her eyes, she was starting to get irritated with insecure Ash. She knew this would be difficult because Ash genuinely understood Serena didn't like him. He honestly thought the woman could not stand him and an insecurity was being built. Bonnie didn't want that to escalate. She needed to give him back some confidence but she had to do it in a clever way. She needed him to still want to work for her and to also help Serena understand she still had feelings for Ash.

They may not have realized it but they both were very clear in their interest to each other. Never venturing far from each other at events, brawling with words as if it were foreplay, coming in contact with each other. Bonnie had been observing them for years, knowing the truth the night Serena left. She knew Serena was heartbroken that night. It made her turn into this distant shell of herself. Add in the fact Palermo got her hands on Serena in such a fragile state of mind only solidified the heartless bitch that was Serena now. The only thing was, Serena was a heartless bitch to Ash. No one else. It was like she needed to keep him arm's length in some feeble attempt to not open herself to him. Again.

Bonnie noticed in rare moments, they did get along like friends, at parties and other occasions, it would be a moment where they would both just be in harmony with each other, but reality would set back itself and Serena would run or say something to set Ash off.

Add the fact that Ash was now in the phase of falling in love with her, Serena didn't know how to react. She didn't know how to keep him away and now she resorted to hiding and running. She just didn't realize Ash was still chasing her, figuratively and she guess literally now.

"What makes me stand out from all the other Kalos men? Serena is better suited for them. They have a highfalutin aspect of them. More suited for her. Huh? I'm from Kanto? I'm a Pokémon Master! I spend most of my time on the field, training Pokémon and getting dirty, training, being aggressive, physically pushing myself and my Pokémon." Ash began, Bonnie and Clemont listening to his fears. "It's not the best job to have and many look down upon it if you don't reach the high status of it all but I don't care. Serena, she is high society, clean and dainty. I am rough around the edges, wild and…"

"Not like her!" Bonnie told him sharply. Ash halted his rant, stared into Bonnie's pissed off one.

"Ash! I don't know where you got this notion but because you're a battler, because of who you are is the reason why Serena is for you. What do you feel? She would like Kalos men because they are similar?! No!" She berated him.

"You have something that they lack." Bonnie said, pausing for a moment as the waitress brought their food. She took a sip of her wine once more.

"You have raw sex appeal."

"WHAT?!" Clemont and Ash said loudly, spilling their drinks a bit and staring at her aghast.

"Wow, prudes much? Sex appeal, sexual tension? Attraction? Karma sutra positions? You know? You guys want to bone?" Bonnie said, casually eating her citrus salad.

"Bonnie… Serena, no! It's not like that!" Ash said, flustered, his cheeks tinging red.

"Ash, you can deny it, ( I've seen you checking out her ass many times) but yeah, the thing that's going to get her is that. Sex." She said, her words shattering the two men. Clemont wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Sex is the only thing to get Serena worked up, she is a Kalos girl after all. She is dainty, sweet, conservative and very to herself. But that doesn't mean there isn't a different side to her. She just needs a guy who is rugged and can show her a very dirty time. Also, it helps that you are a walking sex on legs figure." Ash took a sip of Bonnie's wine and ordered something stronger.

"I think, I'm going to the omelette station." Clemont said, high pitched.

"It's lunch time?" Ash told him, deadpan.

"Right, salad it is!" With that, Clemont got up. He was a gentleman, of course, he didn't really want to hear about Serena liked that. Ash looked at him like a traitor.

"Ignore Clemont. Ash, foreplay is the greatest weapon you have when it comes to romance and women. Never forget that." Ash stared at her like she was nuts.

"Bonnie…I'm not…"

"I'm talking!" Slamming her hand on the table, making the cutlery bang.

"Look, Serena is always spotless, always put together, never unhinged. Serious. That's sad, that's controlling. The reason why she gravitates to you, the reason why she can't help but be frustrated with you is because you represent a time in her life when she was free, carefree. You represent freedom to her. Combine those two things Ash, foreplay and a chance to feel free and for sure. You got her in the bag. Forget being a gentleman, you can be a gentleman after you get her. You need to be a man who's going to get his girl." Bonnie ended that by sipping her wine with a smile and ordering another appetizer. She felt things were about to move in a better direction.

"How can I do that? I don't know how to be…. Sexy….Sex appeal…anything to create desire?" Rolling her eyes, she pointed her fork at him.

"Just be confident in your movements. Come on stronger to her but keep it simple. Use what your Dad gave you."

"Bonnie! That makes no fucking sense!"

"Exactly!" Bonnie smirked, shoving her salad into her mouth happily. "Love never made sense to anyone."

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **A few hours after Bonnie told Ash he had Sex Appeal.**

"Thanks for coming over Bonnie. I haven't been on a date in years!" Serena said excitedly. She was currently trying on a red dress, it had a slit on the side and embraced her new curves in a very sinful way. She felt it was showing too much for her own taste and decided with a simple brown ruffled skirt with a white, lace top. She completed the outfit with a brown, thin belt. She teased her hair a bit and curled it, she finished it by combing through the curls to get a nice wave. Her makeup was applied and she kept it simple, opting to keep her face more neutral with just a barely there pink on her lips.

"What do you think, Bonnie?" Bonnie looked up from her place next to Delphox. They were both lounging on Serena's huge bed, Pichu was sleeping in her little bed Serena had for her in the room. Delphox's eyes lit up when she saw Serena. The girl had a glow to her. The fox Pokémon nodded her head in agreement with Bonnie.

"You're going to make Alain turn his head. You look stunning!" Bonnie smiled. As the words left her, a knock could be heard from the apartment, it was followed by a loud chime of Serena's doorbell.

"Bonnie, could you get him? I just have to finish something in the bathroom." Serena called, fixing some items in her purse.

"Sure." Bonnie quietly headed out of the room and was followed by Delphox. She opened the door and was horrified to see Ash, standing there, looking lost, like a lost Rockruff. "Ash!?" She whispered yelled at him. Delphox looked amused.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?" Ash asked. He had a huge vase of flowers in his hands.

"Me? What are you doing here?! Serena is about to go on her date in a few minutes and you're here?" Bonnie asked, a bit hysterical.

"Relax, shrieky, I just came to give her these. I just saw them and I thought of her." He gave her the vase of Lilies, smattered with hundreds of baby's breaths. She looked at them. Beautiful ones, it was honestly one of the most gorgeous bouquets Bonnie had ever seen. By the time, Bonnie had looked up to tell Ash that, he was already gone. She attempted to chase him in the hall but he was nowhere in sight."

"Bonnie?" Serena's distant voice could be heard, she came into the foyer to see the front door open and Bonnie standing outside, looking lost. "Why are you outside? Wow! Those are beautiful!" She admired. She took the flowers from Bonnie to smell the potent scent. She gave it back before asking "Who was at the door?" That seemed to snap Bonnie out of her trance.

"A take-out guy, wanted your neighbour instead." She lied smoothly.

"Where did the flowers come from?" Serena asked confused.

Bonnie snapped her mouth closed in an attempt to think. Thankfully, Alain came in, knocking shyly on the opened door, hesitating a bit. Bonnie thanked Arceus for a moment of distraction.

"Hi, good evening ladies." Alain said smoothly. He walked in and headed straight over to Serena.

"Serena. You look wonderful tonight. Are you ready to go?" Alain, ever the gentleman. Serena smiled widely before nodding.

"Bonnie, could you lock up for me?" Serena asked her best friend to which the girl nodded. With that, the beauty and the suitor headed out, arms linked as Alain escorted her out.

Bonnie was a bit punch drunk at what occurred. She decided to set up the bouquet in the kitchen. She didn't notice the little note, etched in the leaves nor did she notice the plastic one, hidden deep it's real counterparts.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **A half hour since Serena regretted leaving her house.**

Beads of water cascaded down the tall glass of wine Serena was grasping to for dear life. She had now gotten through her first course and she was already contemplating stabbing herself with her fork. Alain was perfectly lovely but his only contribution tonight was, how into himself he was, his angst and the fact he was assistant to the ever-famous Professor Sycamore. Whoever said Alain was quiet had desperately lied as the man could not shut up. When he wasn't talking of his research, himself, his perfectly aligned hands and Mairin, he was just staring into the side of the wall, as if searching for more words. Serena had not gotten a word at all and was busy pushing bits of food on her plate as she listened, disinterested at Alain's contribution at the last charity event he had donated new research to.

"Now, Professor Sycamore could not believe that I found such a channel but I told him, I had the proof and for sure I could prove the relative theory but only if I got the grant as the government would benefit from such a development, however with the sudden changes in climate condition, there could be room for human error and I would need a larger team to ensure the tasks at hand are completed in the utmost of respect…" Alain droned on, not noticing Serena fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Really? That's interesting…" Serena bit her words as she was once again cut off again as another tale of research expeditions. Serena sighed loudly and ordered another drink.

…..

The night was bright, stars smattered the sky. Alain still droning on about something. It was mildly interesting but she suddenly felt like she was at one of Clemont's party. Annoyed, disinteresting and putting on a fake persona to ensure the person of interest thought she was listening. She hated having to act. She hated having to feign interest with someone. She felt bored. She felt like she was with the same faceless person who had another enlightened story about stamps that she could not care for. She tried to listen to him but it proved futile as she never got an opinion across nor she got an agreement idea. She hated having something so bland, so one sided.

They arrived in front of her apartment. The hall brightly lit, empty, silent.

"Well!" She said loudly, her voice being heard for the night, she actually thought it sounded foreign to her. "This is me. I had a nice time, Alain." Alain didn't notice the twitch to her eye when she said the last part.

"It would seem our night was cut short." Alain smiled, he stepped closer to her. "If the lady would grant permission, May I kiss the lady goodnight?" He asked politely. Serena thought about it. Wasn't this what they both needed to see if this would go further? Wasn't this the reason a gentleman dated a lady. If she wanted a full evaluation of Alain, she needed to see if she was mildly attracted to him. Right?

She nodded her head and Alain stepped up and gently grasped her cheek. He placed his lips gently on hers. Eyes closed, deep breaths taken, soft lips making connection.

She felt nothing. She felt … nothing.

When Alain pulled away, he felt the same.

They smiled, hands ran through their hair. They exchanged glances. Serena smiled at him.

"I think there is someone else in your mind, Alain." Serena said quietly. No resentment in her eyes nor tone.

"Funny," He chuckled, his tone, the same. "I would say the same for you, Serena." He bowed his head a bit, him towering over her. "It was pleasant. Good night, Serena." With that, he turned and left her, stunned. She wasn't sure what he implied but she prayed that a certain raven haired man would not pop in her mind, nor pop out of the walls.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Since Serena's Desire to Use Cutlery, Savagely, Vanished.**

Serena sat on her couch, massaging her ankles, having been in heels for majority of the night. She was still in her date attire, feeling to cleanse from the night. She was thinking long, hard. She was watching some television when she decided to get something to munch on, the wine from dinner making her feel unhinged. She padded into the kitchen to stop short when she noticed the flowers on her counter. She didn't get to really admire it before and was confused as to why they were in her place. She began to leaf through them, admiring the purplish dots on the beige, green flower petals. So, beautiful, so delicate. It was a rather gorgeous bouquet. It looked like the florist had decorated it with so much love and patience. She decided to transfer the flowers into a bigger vase, to spread out the bouquet more. Forgetting her snack, she began cleaning a vase she had stored in one of the cabinets. When she pulled out the flowers, a small, white card fluttered its way down to the floor. Serena noticed the foreign item and immediately picked it up.

She turned it over and began to read the artful handwriting scribbled on the back.

 _Lilies have many meanings to a person and their situation._

 _In our situation, I think it represents three things._

 _Lilies mean promise of something more._

 _Promises of life, more out of it and promises of never breaking one again._

 _Lilies mean transitioning_

 _Whether it is something filled with trepidation or something of the unknown._

 _Transitioning represent change which is occurring right now between you and I_

 _Lastly, Lilies represent Freedom_

 _I want you to always feel like you, be you, when you're with me._

 _I want you to be free of whatever chains you to the earth._

 _I want you to always see me as your freedom._

 _Nothing else._

…. _Ash Ketchum_

Serena sat down on her counter, her legs dangling. She read over the note, several more times. She recognized Ash's scrawl anywhere. She didn't know how to feel about this note. She was shocked by it. Shocked Bonnie had not told her Ash had come by apparently. Shocked that the note had a hint of his intentions but Ash never really states what he wants.

What did he really want?

Him?

What did Serena want?

She jumped down from the counter, gathered her coat and flats before locking her apartment. She hailed a cab and took the short trip to Clemont's building. The cool night's air had her skin in a soft glow. She stood out of the building, gazing at the apartment with light. She had no expression on her face. She entered the lobby, nodded to the night guard and headed up to the apartment. She took some breaths of air in the elevator, the instrumental playing not matching her mood.

The elevator released her onto her desired floor and she began the long trek to apartment furthest away.

She knocked on the door rather persistently. She ignored the doorbell. She wanted to knock. She heard various locks being unlocked and the door unlatching. The door swung open and revealed Ash Ketchum, scratching his eye at the bright lit halls, an ice cream container in his hand. He was clad in a black t shirt with a Charizard on it, pajamas pants loosely around him. Serena could hear a movie being played in the background. Ash blinked in confusion, silently stunned to see Serena in front of his apartment. He looked at her, taken aback at how beautiful and radiant she looked. She made the hallway behind her look so bland and worthless behind her.

"Um?" Ash said confused. He was taken aback at who was at his door.

She took the ice cream from his hand, spoon and all before pushing past him. She followed the noise of the television, reaching a huge living room, she saw it was definitely a man's room but had a seat on the large L sofa set Ash had. Lumiose city glittered in the background as the clear glass showcased thousands of glowing dots. The apartment was dark; it felt like its own dimension. She sat where Ash had a crumpled blanket and pulled it over her cold skin. She then began to dig into the ice cream, happy to have finally gotten her snack. She saw Ash come into the living room, looking still very much confused. She patted the seat next to her. He stared at her, trying to process what the fuck was going on. He was honestly a bit too tired and opted to just sit next to her, pulling the blanket over himself and her so they were equally warm. They watched the movie in complete silence, content.

The end credits eventually rolled on. The screen illuminating a passed-out Ash, Serena asleep on his shoulder, tucked in. Somehow, his arm was around her. Their sleeping states didn't seem to care.

It was the best sleep the other had ever gotten, since the night they fell asleep under the stars, watching the shooting stars in some forest of Kalos.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **The Morning after Ash got his Ice Cream Stolen.**

It was unusually bright for the early morning. Serena felt her neck hurting. She felt cosy however. She was gripping something in a death grip, her hands feeling like if a million pins were shooting through it. She opened her eyes, she saw a huge television, a hand was draped over her. She was clutching it, fingers laced. She semi turned to see Ash still asleep. Apparently, throughout the night, they moved from vertical positions to horizontal. Ash was sandwiched between the couch and Serena, clutching her even in his sleeping state. What threw Serena off was how 'happy' Ash was this morning. She immediately began to blush, not exactly hating it. She suddenly had the urge to grind her ass on him. She instantly berated herself. She needed to get up and off the couch. This was complicated enough and she didn't need lust getting in on the chaos.

Before she could move, Ash subconsciously pulled her into his chest, turning her as he buried his head into her hair and took a deep breath, enjoying his dream apparently. He snuggled her up to the point her head was now under his chin. She was now smooched against him, trying hard not to make contact with his lower area while also watching him sleep. Ash had a rather sweet look to his face when he was asleep. She felt her heart creating an emotion at seeing him so relaxed. So calm. This was an Ash she could tolerate but then he would wake up and speak and everything would just fly out the window.

What was she doing?

Yesterday, she was on a date with another guy and somehow, she was now waking up in the arms of her enemy?

Could he be classed as an enemy?

'Girl please, Ash isn't the enemy.' Serena rolled her eyes at her inner thoughts.

'He has muscles…everywhere. How is this even possible?' She couldn't help herself, she found her hand caressing his stomach, loving the abs, they weren't defined but you could definitely tell they were there. She felt her breath hitching. She decided to try for skin. He was warm, smooth and indented. She felt her heart racing. How was this even possible? For Arceus sake he was just sleeping.

She moved her hand and folded them between her and Ash. She needed to control herself.

She didn't know why she was suddenly thinking about all her life choices in this one moment.

She was trying to figure out what she did to anger the gods when Ash turned a bit, dragging her along. Somehow, she was now between the sofa and Ash, chucked in and snugged.

Ash curled around her like she was a large pillow. Sighing in content. To her , it seemed he was getting the best sleep of his life.

She started to wiggle a bit, unable to take this. Ash was jostled, having already being in a fragile state of sleep from his movement. He opened his eyes to see Serena, watching him with a strange expression. Everything was hazy. He smiled at her. She looked so beautiful.

Such a blissful dream he prayed to Arceus to never let him wake up from.

"So, beautiful." He whispered. Before they both realized it, Ash dipped his head, before Serena could blink, she felt something soft, warm and so delectable on her lips.

HOLY FUCK OF THE ARCEUS! SHE WAS KISSIING ASH!

Yet, she got lost. She didn't know how she was enjoying this.

Her brain was foggy, she was stunned but yet, she knew exactly what to do. She didn't know how? It was deepening. His breath was warm against her, cupping her waist as she moved her hands over his. She felt like this was a normal Sunday, familiar, comfort. She felt like this was how she was supposed to wake up. Everyday.

Why did she feel to weep at that notion?

Ash then grabbed her leg, stroking the smooth skin, hitching it on his waist. He released her lips and made his way to her neck. Lapping at the skin as if his final meal was approaching. Serena was breathing harshly, she felt her lips stinging. But she didn't care, she gave him more access. The audible sounds of his kisses making her melt. She was clutching to his back, dragging her nails against the cloth of his t-shirt. She opened her eyes, saw him, she realized what was going on. She froze. She was panicking. She felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown on her. A big contrast to how Ash was making her feel. She saw him, eyes closed, she felt him, hands tender and caring but still firm and control. It was too much. She could not let this continue. Ash would not bend her. She will never cave. She could not let this happen, _not again_.

With all the strength, she had, she pushed Ash, hard off of her. There was a loud "oof!" as well as the rattling of the coffee table. The ornaments on it dancing with the movement.

Before Ash could figure out what the fuck just happened, Serena got off the couch, side stepping Ash, grabbed her coat and flats before running, barefoot, out of the apartment. The loud smash of the door made Ash realize, everything that had just happen, was real.

There was a moment of erratic buzzing, the silence and Ash's heavy breathing making the situation more profound.

He just kissed Serena and he knew he royally screwed up. She was a mess, he could have seen that, he immediately grabbed his landline and called the familiar number. The person answered almost immediately.

"Follow her. Ensure she arrives home, safely. Now!" Ash barked.

"You got it, boss." With that, the phone cut off. He tossed the phone and raked his hands through his hair.

Repentantly, he fell back to the floor before covering himself with the fallen blanket. Begging for a painful death.

Outside, in the traveling elevator, a haggard Serena looked on in shock. She was grateful she was alone. She had no idea of the time. She could tell it was early. She was shaking a bit. She needed to calm herself. She slid down the wall, covering her eyes. She took a minute to let her tears fall. An ugly wrenching as she broke down. Her heart was numb once again.

What the fuck had just happened?

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **So ?**

 **~FireFlyVal~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

* * *

 _ **Miette speaks in a British accent. I felt like Sinnoh was Great Britain in my head.**_

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **5 Minutes After Koury Had His Coffee to Go**_

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! This was a constant sound Bonnie kept hearing. She stumbled her way to the front door. The banging getting more consistent. She saw day break had already occur but the cool atmosphere indicated it was much to early.

Her eyes were unfocused and felt clunky.

"Ash?" She said, a bit surprised, she knew he loved sleep just as much as her. "It's like really fucking early." Bonnie tended to have a dirty mouth in the morning. She yawned to further emphasize her point.

"I kissed Serena." He said, his voice firm. She stared at him.

"That's nice." She yawned again. She closed the door on him and headed back to her room. Ash pinched the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath and folded his arms. His patience ever present. He didn't even have time to think about anything before the front door was flung open with a flair, Bonnie's wide eyes staring at him like he lost it.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU KISSED HER?"

"Yeah, well, it was a long night." Bonnie pulled him in the apartment. He was still in his pyjamas, barefoot and looking like he had aged.

"Tell me what happened."

"She came over last night!" Ash said upset. He started pacing, his confusion and baffled state extremely prominent.

He told her about Serena coming over, he told her about falling asleep on each other, how right it felt, how in the morning he was sleeping and quite honestly forgot she was there, how he thought she was a dream, how like normally, he would kiss her in his dreams, how it began to escalate. How he just remembered her shoving him off her and her running out the apartment.

"I have Koury following her, I'm not taking chances in her state, and now I came to tell you because I feel like an idiot and I know it's entirely my fault." Ash complained, a bit sporadic as he sat on the floor next to Bonnie. He felt he needed to be on the floor as that was how low he felt.

"Ash, when I said to use sex appeal, I didn't mean for you to become a walking sexual harassment." Bonnie giggled.

"Bonnie!" He slouched in defeat.

"Ash, I'm sorry, it was right there but no, I know everything happened suddenly but trust me, I don't think you did any damage more than what you think." She reassured him. She even rubbed his arm in reassurance.

"Huh?"

"Ash, don't worry so much. Serena, Serena is figuring out a lot of things. This may sound heartless but, it's good it happened. You don't know what she thought, wait to see if she presses charges or if she ignores you." Bonnie said simply.

"Bonnie!" Ash yelled scandalised. Bonnie shrugged.

"Ash, lighten up. I have a feeling she ran away for a different reason. Relax. Give her some space."

Ash looked at her for moment before bringing his knees up and resting his chin on his knees.

"She came to you last night for a reason. It may have been just a bit overwhelming. You both probably didn't expect this to happen." Bonnie continued, her resting her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't expect to be kissing Serena this morning, especially, a couple hours after her date, which now that I think of it, didn't go so well." Ash murmured.

"That's right!" Bonnie said. She was curious to the follow up on that case but thought wise to give Serena some space. She lifted her head to watch him, enthusiastically. "I will find out about that later, right now, let's get some coffee and you can tell me more on why you hate yourself and your life choices." With that, Bonnie dragged a depressed Ash to the kitchen.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **20 Minutes Since Sexual Harassment and Sexual Appeal Were Defined.**_

Serena had arrived back at her apartment. She was frazzled now. She felt frustrated. She felt angry with herself. It was the first time she ever had been…rage induced. Was it with Ash or herself? She could not tell. She headed into the kitchen, she spied the flowers, without even thinking, she stomped forward, grabbed the vase of flowers and proceeded to head to the door. She would gain the satisfaction of throwing it in the dumpster by the side of the apartment.

She opened the door with dramatics to be halted by someone about to knock on her door. Koury stood, hand up, poised to knock, a confused expression on his face. He took in the vase, the angry expression mixed with awareness from Serena. He smiled internally at the girl but had a relaxed face. He cleared his throat.

"Miss Yvonne." He said, his voice calm and soothing. "You dropped this in your haste." He pulled out a shoe from his coat pocket and presented it to her. She recognized one of her flats, it must have fallen out before she got into the cab.

"Oh?" She said meekly, baffled at why Koury was at her door. She supported the vase with her hand and waist and took the shoe from him.

"Thank you, Mr…uh …Koury."

"Do have a wonderful day, Miss Yvonne. Those flowers are gorgeous. Mr Ketchum was in the flower shop for hours, he put it together himself." He cleared his throat, he took a moment to clean his glasses with a soft cloth he got from his pocket. "Baby's breath is eternally an enhancing flower. Such beauty in the meaning." With that, he placed his glasses on. He tipped his head at her before placing his hands in his coat and walking off. Serena watched him with a scowl. Why did he have to tell her that?

Wait… Ash made it himself? This was gorgeous. It had so many layers. She slammed her door shut before placing the flowers in the guest room. She placed it next to the recently polished turntable she had. She huffed to herself before slamming the guest room door shut and stomping her way to her room. She quickly took a shower before going into her bed and sleeping the nightmare she was in away.

…

….

…

There was a ringing in her house, Serena was jostled by the ever continuation of the alarm. She stumbled her way out of her bed, clad in a robe. She paused for a moment, fearing it was Ash, fearing she would continue on with their previous antics if she saw him. She closed her robe and fixed her hair. She placed a scowl on her face, ready to curse him out. She swung open the door and was about to chastised him when...

"Finally! I 've been ringing the doorbell for so many minutes now." Miette stood there, dressed in a jeans, T-shirt and snug hat. She also had layers of jewels and chains on her neck as well as various accessories all over body. She had a gorgeous headband on, keeping her purple locks in place. "You were supposed to meet me for coffee over an hour ago, and your phone keeps going to voicemail." With that, she shoved her way pass a baffled Serena to go into the apartment.

"Sorry! Sorry! I had a very, interesting morning. I fell asleep and my battery must be dead," She said, she followed the young lady."

"This isn't like you? Normally you have a stick wedged up your ass more than Palermo when she has a gala to impress." Miette said, going straight into the fridge and pulling out some juice.

"That's rich, coming from Palermo's favourite performer." Serena mumbled, pouring a glass for herself.

"What the hell happened to you? Why do you look like you could use some rum in that juice?" Miette asked, ignoring Serena 's jab at her old producer.

"Long story, look, can we go to breakfast now or something." Serena asked, her stomach ached in hunger and she didn't have the energy to cook.

"Breakfast? It's way after lunch, sweetheart. You may want to look for late lunch or early dinner." Mitte giggled. She sat next to Serena by the counter. "What's your vice, love?"

"Everything but my Pokémon." Serena said, taking a full sip of juice.

"That's life, darling." She said loudly, gesturing to the kitchen. "C'mon, let's go Java's, I want some good Kalosian food. Meowstic wants poke puffs" The girl nodded before heading to her room to get ready.

They arrived at the café, some very homey vibes over casted the atmosphere. They were seated quickly and Poke puffs were given to Meowstic and Delphox. The lady fox was thrilled to see Miette. The reunion sweet. After placing their orders, Miette decided to get down for business.

"So, do you know why I wanted to meet with you?" Miette asked, placing her elbow on the table and using her hand to support her head, her many beads jiggling and clinking with spirit. Serena gave her cautious look. She shook her head no. "A recording?" Miette leaned back, unsatisfied at who she saw.

She looked for inspiration.

Some beautiful, relaxing chords of jazz began to play, the soft piano heading the other instruments.

"Do you hear that Serena?"

"The Piano?"

"Crooning. Soft crooning would sooth the harsh melodic tones of the Piano but still be able to carry out." Miette voiced.

"No." Serena disagreed, Miette stared. "This is to fast paced for a croon, this would suit more of a story telling fort." Miette smirked at her. Serena always had an eye for this.

"And you declined to be a producer." She said, sipping her coffee.

"Palermo made me producer along with her." Serena defended.

"Like that's original!" Miette raised, "She would make a Bellossom a producer, you know, you don't have say, she was suffocating you, Serena!"

Serena stared at her. How did she know?

"I watched your last show." Miette answered her silent question. "She extended your dates again, without your knowledge." Miette read her like an open book.

"That's why I declared myself on hiatus, publicly."

"She told you, 'your fans won't wait for you." Miette stated. Serena nodded.

"Record something for me."

"My contract states…"

"It's a recording in my studio, it's not like I am selling it!" Miette pointed at her for no reason.

"I'll think about it." Serena said. Miette looked at her before giving Serena a scathing look, she pulled out her phone. A beautiful piano piece began to play.

Miette placed her chin on her resting hands and closed her eyes. She gave a soulful rendition of a song.

 _If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me,  
I could do about anything,  
I could even learn how to love._

 _When I see the way, you act,  
Wondering when I'm coming back,  
I could do about anything,  
I could even learn how to love like you._

She halted herself before clicking the phone off. She stared at Serena.

A spattering of applause could be heard throughout the restaurant. Miette waved in appreciation before turning back to Serena.

"What do you think?" Miette asked.

"It's beautiful, but…"

"Yes, it's incomplete. Here is an idea," She sat up straight. "Work with this rhythm." She took Serena's phone, and sent the file containing the music to Serena's phone. "Develop the lyrics into a full song and… record it for me."

"Palermo…"

"Leave her to me. You wanted a solution to your problem. I can give you that, but I have to ensure you have the vocals to back me up." Miette said. Serena knew what she was getting at.

"You were the one who called me." Serena mumbled.

"Yes, but I know the treasure you are. Plus, Palermo will hate me even more if I manage to nab her all-time favourite performer of her career." Serena snorted. The way Palermo watched Miette's accomplishments, you would think it was Miette who Palermo wanted.

"You're exceedingly simple in your demands." Serena said. Sarcasm evident in her retort.

"After Palermo… all my tasks would be." They both laughed. Truth colouring Miette's response.

Things grew silent for a moment. Serena's smile dropped, she had a thoughtful expression to her face.

Miette took a sip of her drink. She cleared her throat.

"What are you afraid of, Yvonne?" Miette asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Serena scoffed. She dropped the façade and looked at her glittering friends "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is it Calem?"

"What? No. Calem is so off my mind." Serena said.

"Is it another gentleman?"

"I wouldn't call him a gentleman, but yeah. I'm going through something right now."

The two had their meals and both separated with promises to hit the club later that week.

"By the way," Miette said after sharing a hug goodbye with Serena, "I love your fuller look. I think I have my answer even if you still need to think."

"It's nice to eat again." Serena said, after thinking about it

"I know, after my banishment, I enjoyed eclairs quite a bit." Miette chuckled.

Serena took a walk home. She felt better. It was nice.

She was on her way home, Delphox enjoying the walk. She was lost in thought. She thought about the song, how it called to her for some strange reason. She could not help but think about how it could go.

But she thought of Palermo, she thought of Ash, she thought of herself, stuck in an endless abyss, trying to get to the surface of her emotions.

She rushed home. An idea coming to her head. She got to her apartment and opened up the living room. She headed to an off room, behind closed doors was a room, it was originally another guest room but Serena wanted to convert it. Behind the double doors, a glorious, sleek baby grand piano sat. Looking ready and intimidating. She sat down on the dusty seat, forgetting she had not played it in years. She tuned it and tested it before making it to her setting of choice. She got a cloth and wiped down the keys as fast as she could.

She settled down and finally sat on the cool seat of leather.

She cracked her hands before placing her long fingers on the black and white keys.

She tested some strings, she tested some chords, she tested the note. Listening closely. She listened to Miette's sample, trying to figure out a way to expand it but still keep the simplicity and beauty of it.

She tested and played, hearing, stopping, repeating until she got something.

The piece kept on growing. She would hit a key, then incorporate, she could imagine how it would sound if she had a keyboard, a trumpet, and a triangle for some reason.

The sunlight in the room moved as the hours carried on until finally she could rest. She played the piece over and over. It felt enriched, it felt like it had purpose. So, soulful, so haunting. So, filled with love.

She was asking something and she was afraid of the answer.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **Same Time Serena Was Making Music.**_

"Where is Clemont?" Bonnie asked. She had just returned to the living room where she left Clemont and Ash. Clemont was having a therapy session with Ash, a nice glass of bourbon in each of their hands.

She had gone to check on her Pokémon and now she could not find her brother.

"Said something about going to collect full information in order to give a proper hypothesis. I zoned him out after collect, to be honest." Ash said, lousy. He had been in a foul mood whole day and with evening closing in, he had no intentions of changing.

"Serena messaged me." Ash sat up fluidly at the mention of her. He gave Bonnie his undivided attention. Bonnie watched him wide eyed.

"Relax, she just wanted to tell me Miette was in the region."

"Miette? Clemont's Ex?"

"The very same, they want to go clubbing and ask that I come along."

"Did she say anything about me?" Ash asked hopeful. Bonnie looked at him like if he was serious.

She shook her head before resuming her texting. She put away her phone before looking at Ash.

"I think you should go train, Ash. No offence but you need something to spurt you up, the lousy aura around you is beneath you." With that, she flicked his forehead before pulling him up off the couch.

"You're Kanto's Champion for a reason. Show me the money maker you are!" She spanked his ass and shoved him out of the apartment.

Ash huffed feeling exploited before heading back to his apartment. He felt a lot of frustration in his mind and decided Bonnie was right. He needed to train. He by passed his apartment and headed to the neighbouring one. He pulled out a slot key and unlocked the door. Inside revealed a gleaming, intimidating, dark and rather vengeful battle ground.

"Snorlax! I choose you!" He yelled, skiing the poke ball high into the air. A burly, giant, intimidating greyish, blue Pokémon came out, snarling a bit at being woken. When he realized, his master had requested him, he reverted back to his dull, clueless persona.

"We're going to train hard, we have a battle against Siebold soon." Ash smirked. He really needed to occupy his time. Nothing better than to used his most powerful yet lazy Pokémon. He chuckled to himself, same time Pikachu came out from somewhere. Jumping onto his shoulder. He looked at the huge lights overhead before taking a deep breath.

"Snorlax! Hyperbeam!" Ash said, a ginormous white light over casted the battle field, all Ash's previous sorrows, forgotten as his eyes widened in mirth at his Pokémon's efforts.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **An Hour after Ash Got Body slammed for not giving Snorlax his treat.**

The relaxing chords of a harp could be heard outside of Serena's apartment. It was now approaching dusk and Lumiose was in an overcast of navy blue. It relaxed over the horizon, allowing the shift of day into evening in a smooth motion. Serena was in her kitchen, stirring something over her stove, her Pokemon sat happily, having received their evening meals already. There was an ominous chatter of Pokemon speak as they dined in their dining room, off her apartment. When they finished eating the liked to retirived into their Pokeball or just lounge about in their rest room. Serena would often join them but tonight she stayed in her living room, opting to have dinner alone and stew over her many thoughts. She was lost the song playing in her head. Miette had given her something to keep her mind off Ash at the moment. She was relieved as she really didn't want to think about him.

She sat on a chaise, her meal having been consumed, used dishes next to her as she sat, working on her laptop. She had large headphones on as she listened to various beats, harmonies, instrumental and other course of music styles. She was searching for a mood but could not focus on what it was.

She looked up as a slight wind blew onto her apartment, the night air, cold and brisk.

She took a deep breath. Same time she saw her phone illuminate next to her.

The message read *OPEN YOUR DOOR!*

Her eyebrows furrowed together before placing her laptop on her small table and removing her headphones.

She opened the door to see an exasperated Clemont, leaning against her doorway, dress in a full suit and a ridiculous fedora. Serena couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you? An original gangster?" Serena quipped as he tipped his hat in greeting.

"I'm much bigger than a gangster my dear. Gangsters fear me." With that, he glided his way into her apartment. She knew Clemont was a gym leader but he did many different other jobs that neither Bonnie nor Serena were privy to knowing. She believed him.

"So, I heard, my charming ex is back in town?" Clemont called, having disappeared into the kitchen to ransack Serena's food. He saw her leftovers from the meal she prepared and despite his chic and very upscale attire, he proceeded to eat it straight out of the sauce pan it was in. He made himself home, sitting by the kitchen island.

"I also heard my two best friends were in a lip lock and one seemed to have enjoyed it than the other." Clemont smirked, his chewing never ceased. Serena watched him in mild disgust before handing him a dinner cloth to clear up his face.

"Where, are you going in that ridiculous get up? I thought you were not part of high society." Serena asked, evading the question.

"I have a gala to attend, or is it a charity? I am not sure but I must attend. Ash will be attending as well." Clemont brought back his point. "So, answer me? Why is my best friend freaking out while you, my other one seem to be cool as a cucumber?"

Serena watched him.

"Miette visited me today and asked that I work on something. My mind has been rather pre-occupied and I don't have time to think about Mr Ketchum's woes." She said snidely. She made her way to the fridge, pulled out some wine (her elixir of life now, or her drink whenever Ash was topic of conversation) poured a generous glass for herself and Clemont before sitting next to him in the kitchen island. She took his fedora as he continued to eat and place it stylishly on the crown of her head. She immediately took a selfie with it. Clemont shook his head.

"So, he kissed you, you ran out of the room, no word, you didn't even tell Bonnie who, at this moment is dealing with a distraught Ash." Clemont hedge. He rarely got involved in his plan with Bonnie when it came to these two but he needed to ensure everything was okay. They way to figure that out was to ensure Serena was not taken advantage off as well as ensure this was what she wanted. He had to ensure Serena still wanted Ash even if she was lying to everyone and herself.

"Why is he distraught?" Serena heard herself asking. She was surprised she dropped her façade.

He pushed the empty pot aside and gave his focus on Serena.

"Let's see, right," Clemont began, his sarcastic tone didn't suit him but Serena could instantly tell Clemont was serious in his questioning and she needed to not play around. "Ash was kissing you, he was not holding back, you in this situation decided to push him harshly to the floor and then ran out of his apartment like someone who was being taken advantage of. Ash is now freaking out as he believes he invaded your personal space as well as moved inappropriately with your body. So tell me? Were you taken advantage off?"

Serena's face contorted with inching horror with each word Clemont spoke off until finally he asked her blatantly. Serena began shaking her head immediately.

"No Clemont. No! Of course, not! I had more than enough time to stop him even before that. Ash is not like that! He is one of the only gentlemen I know right now." Clemont watched her, his blue eyes piercing her. She calmed down a bit before watching him seriously. "Clemont, Ash did not take advantage of me, I was caught off guard but I didn't exactly hate what was going on."

"Then, why did you push him and run away." Clemont asked, soft but his words were firm.

"I forgot in that moment I hated him and when I realized who I was actually kissing, I panicked and I guess survival instincts." Serena said. She looked him straight in the eye. "Look, I don't want to talk about that, but I can say with certainty, Ash never took advantage of me."

Clemont finally nodded before dropping his strict façade. He was still sombre, something Serena rarely saw Clemont as. He way usually easy going, relaxed and very much laid back. This must have been difficult for him to deal with as it concerned his best friends. He was in a rough space but he needed to sort it out.

"What did Miette want?" Clemont asked finally. His voice a little rough when he said her name.

"A recording." Serena sighed. Clemont watched her confused.

"You want to?" Serena nodded. She felt inspired and she actually felt herself desire to works again. It was simple and it gave her drive.

"Which club are you going? Bonnie texted me." Clemont asked, not looking at her and he chugged his wine.

"Bonnie." She said in discourse. "I'm not sure. Miette says she is after a new artist and wants to make him into a new star of R&B genre. Sounds fun to me.

"You're soul? Why would you be interested in R&B?" Clemont asked.

"It's not about the genre Clemont, it is about expressing yourself though your music, genre only comes into play when you need a style to express it in. You never know? I may need an artist to croon for me." She smiled.

"You're the performer, show everyone what you truly can give." He winked at her before standing up and taking back his fedora. "Right, I have to go have dinner with some rich snoots who want my money."

Serena watched her empty pots before giving him and exasperated look. Clemont continued on.

"You continue with your piece and I will let my friend know he is not going to jail." Clemont kissed her forehead goodbye before sashaying himself out of the kitchen and to the foyer. Before he left, he turned around, watched Serena, who had followed him out, gave her a charming smile before wiggling his fingers in a wave and smirking an adorable "Toodles!" before closing the door.

"Sometimes, I think Clemont enjoys Pokenip a bit to much." Serena said to herself as she headed back to the kitchen to clean up.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **OH HO OH!**

 **Nothing really relevant to add. Hope you enjoy your holiday!**

 **Review! Please! Review!**

* * *

 **~FireFlyVal~**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

* * *

 _ **The story is shifting. Remember, this is about characters going about in life. Each one had their own.**_

 _ **This story will contain lemons.**_

 _ **Just not yet.**_

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **5 Days Since Clemont And Ash Regretfully Invested in Another Business Venture.**

It was raining in Kalos today. Cold, windy and wet. Ash sat in his apartment, watching the trickles of water, cascade down the giant glass panels. He was playing catch with his Umbreon. The dark Pokémon playfully running around to fetch a small, wind ball. He was playing with Umbreon mindlessly. Pikachu laid on the huge couch, napping silently. He was also on his phone.

"I still don't see why I should come along. It's been a week since I last saw her." Ash said for the millionth time. His tone suggested he was put of. He didn't want to have this conversation.

Same time as he said it, he heard his front door smack open. A pissed of Bonnie came stomping in, a phone glued to her hand. She came into the living room, an annoyed look to her beautiful face, her long blond hair was cascading down her shoulder. She came in front of the living room and made a show to a slightly amused Ash, who also was quite done at this point with her pushing and tapped her phone.

"I thought this would show my point with a bit more effort." She said. "It gets difficult to take out the frustrations on a phone since I don't have a button to press harshly nor can I shut it off by snapping it closed."

Ash watched her, offering no input. He ignored her and continued to throw the ball gently at Umbreon. The dark Pokémon had gone next to Pikachu in all of Bonnie's chaos.

"We're going Ebony tonight. Miette is going to see a hot and coming artist. R&B, you know you love that." Bonnie asked him again.

"If I said no already, over the phone. What makes you think I would agree to you in person?" Ash sassed at her.

"If you don't want me to do this!" She grabbed his ear, harshly. Pulling it, making him shut his eye in the process. He looked at her through the other. "Listen here, Ketchum! I don't give a fuck what you want and this pansy of an attitude is not beseeching of you! Clemont already told you, you didn't invade Serena's fucking space and she on quote "didn't hate what the fuck happened!" Bonnie yelled at him, emphasizing her point.

"Bonnie! Ouch! Let go!" Ash wailed as she wrung his ear. No regrets she had. "I doubt Serena cursed in her quote." Ash said, trying to be cute.

"You're going to put on the suit I got you! You're going to go to the club. You are going to bring back asshole Ash who is cocky and arrogant and you're going to bring out the sex appeal you have. You are going to get her hot and bothered and you are going to take control of this game you have with her!" Bonnie screeched. "Understand?" She emphasized by pulling him closer to her, her voice going deathly quiet. Ash watched her, slightly afraid. He was not someone who could be intimidated, at all. For Arceus sake, he battled some of the most fiendish individuals in his time yet, this short, 5'2 munchkin was scaring the crap out of him. Maybe it was her height?

"I asked you if you understand?" Bonnie repeated. Ash looked at her once again before nodding. She let go of his ear before grabbing his shoulders and placing a giant, wet kiss on his cheek.

"Great!" Her voice going light and sweet. "I'll see you there. Around 12 is good. Love you boo!"

With that, she left his apartment. Ash needed to take her key away.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **Later that night, after Ash iced his ear and bitched at Pikachu about Bonnie.**_

Croons of a soft, melodic voice travelled across the club. It was spectacular. Chandeliers glistened in the high ceilings. Black and blue pulsating lights blinked throughout. Long bars with rich, oak wood glistened sleekly under the light. High above, booths for the VIP section laid, small lights hung low over them, giving the look of ambience. Miette sat in one, drinking her whisky. The owner of the club was talking to her. She entertained him, making light of the conversation. Laughing at his jokes. She watched as Abel came on to stage. His set was late tonight but she didn't mind. The last performer held nothing to her. She grew bored. She held no expectations for Abel. She heard through the grapevine of him. Her assistant had apparently heard him in Kanto and was enthralled. She ran it by Miette and the lady decided to check him out.

The owner bid her farewell, going his way to greet other VIP's who had more prestige. Miette rolled her eyes. She understood what Serena meant by high society life. She took a sip of her whisky once more, almost choking as the dark, bluesy blend came on through the speaker. It was soulful, full of slow, sexual rhythm. She crossed her legs, giving her full attention. She allowed the rum to relax her. She could imagine herself with her lover, listening to this song. Feeling a connection forming. Abel's voice adding to the grit and sensuality of the song. The bass added more sex appeal than Miette could imagine. The stream of the electronic guitar, rippling, adding more effect.

She was in love. She felt it. She knew in that instance; a star was forming and Abel had a lot to give to the world.

She wanted him and she was going to have him. She would produce him and make him into something so sinful, many would pay just to taste it.

She took a satisfying gulp once more, enjoying the sweetness of the rum and coke now.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **10 minutes into sweet Sins of life.**_

Bonnie and Serena came through, the club was packed out. People, all walks of life were grinding, twisting and bouncing to the soul song being sung by a rugged man. His voice was like gritty honey, if something like that existed. Raw, sweet and tantalizing. Serena felt something strange at this voice. She recognized him. It was Abel. She knew his track, more part of the underground music industry. He was a force there, imagine in mainstream. She smiled. She hoped Miette was hearing this.

She made her way to the VIP section, meeting the owner at the security. He was please to greet her, having met her through some of Clemont's savvy parties. He greeted Bonnie with such grace, making the poor girl blush to a rose at some points. They bid goodbye after seeing Miette. The friends reunited. Bonnie and Miette greeting each other like old friends.

They got into chatting, enjoying the champagne and liquor.

"What do you think of Abel?" Serena asked Miette, suddenly. Miette gave her a look. Not sure what she was saying. She conceded.

"He's- interesting. Let's see how the night goes." She said. Sipping her drink in coy. Serena raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

They met some of their acquaintances. Many people coming up to them, offering good messages or just general chats of happiness of seeing people. They laughed, sometimes getting up to dance, sometimes just taking in the music, the vocals. It was like a strange hypnosis. It was entwining. A sense of danger and pleasure as the music flowed through everyone. The alcohol making you forget your anxiety, inhibitions, worries. It was how Serena felt so free. Embracing the moment.

It felt different to her. Her whole life was upside down at this moment. It was chaotic, unpredictable and just filled with peace. She watched Miette, how calm she was, how her persona lacked any kind of harshness in this element. How Serena didn't feel like to kill herself because she was in the presence of a producer. She had a talent. A raw one and she hated how mainstream wanted her to conform to a box. Serena truly believed if she listened to Miette, she could remain whatever shape she wanted. She bobbed her head to the bass, letting the flow relax her energy, the blue and black blinks of light making her see a light.

She listened to Abel, how he was able to croon such a wicked sound to perfection. How his raw talent attracted real people, rawness. People who lived, every day, rather than only once.

She wanted that.

She got up to get a refill of drinks, waving off the other girls. She needed to fog her brain a bit.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **In the Booth, Where Shit is About to be unveiled.**_

"Are you taking her?" Bonnie asked Miette. Miette remained in her position, eyes closed, arms around her. Her short dress was hiked up at her crossed legs. Her chunky jewellery resting quietly on her body. She nodded to Bonnie. She came out of position before pulling the blond closely.

"I want her. I have a contract already. It's Palermo. She wants to keep Serena from growing. She wants Serena to remain a pedophiles dream. A sweet, innocent baby girl in a grown woman's body."

Bonnie looked shocked at Miette's choice in words. Miette nodded, a bit of anger in her face.

"It's disgusting. She makes us prance around on stage, little outfits that should be on dollies. Auto tune for galore. We must conform to what she thinks sells. She is keeping Serena so close because the girl has actual talent." Miette continued. Bonnie looked at her.

"What? What is going on?" Miette took a sip of her rum and coke.

"Did she tell you why she called a hiatus?" Bonnie shook her head no.

"She woke up." Miette said. The underlining meaning was clear as day."I called her the same day. Made an offer, but I need to ensure, it is what she wants."

"How can you tell?" Bonnie asked.

"Because she's here, asking about Abel." Miette replied. "Abel is real. And he is where she wants to be." She paused for a moment.

"I'm avoiding Palermo. She knows I'm after Serena. Luckily Serena stated she wanted no contact while on hiatus, so, I am working some magic. Serena was supposed to visit me but I couldn't wait."

"How are you going to deal with Palermo? She is a huge bitch." Miette laughed at Bonnie. Loudly. Her eyes began to water at the firm way the girl said it.

"She is a bitch." Miette said carefully wiping her eyes. "Serena is already taking care of that. She's gaining weight. There is a clause she is supposed to be a double 0 in her size. Breaking that clause can have Serena's contract break instantly."

Bonnie twisted her face.

"That's so stupid! What a ridiculous clause."

Miette raised her glass. "That's showbiz babe. Or, well in Palermo's world. Hopefully, that clause works in our favor. I was fired and no one wanted to hire me when I gained weight. I was blacklisted because I opposed their motions. So, I did the only thing I could have at the time. Get vengeance. Now, I have some of the chart-topping artist under my belt, working with talents of all shapes and sizes. Allowing the talent to speak. I worked hard and Now, I am a powerhouse. Palermo hates me. I need my ace and trump now." Miette said wickedly.

She looked at Serena, watching the girl at the bar, waiting for her drinks.

"Serena and Abel?" Bonnie clarified.

"In a way, yes. But that's all I'm speaking of. To many eyes and ears around, love." Miette said before knocking back her drink. Bonnie was left confused.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **While Miette and Bonnie chatted about her ex-boyfriend and brother.**_

Serena was perched at the bar, nursing a vodka as she waited for her drinks. She saw Miette and Bonnie further away, talking deeply. Serena wondered how could they hear each other through the loud music.

She had managed to wave at Abel, going up to the stage, he nodded at her. A smile breaking through his stiff face as he sang on stage. She was impressed with his new material. It was seductive, haunting a bit. She loved it. To her, Abel had been through something in life and she fully understood.

She took a deep breath. Relaxing.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Yvonne." Serena heard behind her, she recognized the voice and turned around to see Ash. He was standing so close to her, his waist brushing against her legs. "Gracing Kalos with your beauty and presence it seems." He smirked at her. She hated his cocky ass behaviour instantly. She didn't know why she felt offended for some reason.

"I see you found a suit to wear? I didn't know Ebony allowed wild creatures through their doors."

"How can I be wild if I'm in a suit?" Ash threw back. "Seems to me you rather like me in a suit, hence you always call me out when I'm in one. Or would you like to see me without it." Ash smirked, getting into her space. "I don't bite Serena, unless you want me to." Serena squinted her eyes at him, glaring. She had no comeback. She sucked at this.

"Dream on." She turned her face. Effectively ending the spat. Ash cocked his head to the side, shaking his head at her easy give up. Ash called for a beer, getting it quickly. Wordlessly, he took grasp of her stool, spun her around until she faced him. Her outraged look was on full blast, making him shake his head. She was adorable like an angry Jigglypuff.

He got close to her, looking her in eyes. Slowly, using the pads of his fingers, he dragged her hair behind her ear before continuing the motion to grab her chin. He pulled her face and kissed her solid. Firm. Smirking into the kiss. He felt like he just took a deep breath of clean air. He felt her hands on his arms in effort to stop him or hold him, he wasn't sure. He pulled back slightly, taking her bottom lip, grazing it with his teeth before kissing her softly again and then finally, pulling away. Slowly, she opened her eyes, sub-consciously licking her lips after that.

"I dream of that all the time. You should know." With that, he smiled. Took his beer, winking before taking a sip and walking away. Serena was left dumbfounded at what just happened.

She saw Miette and Bonnie looking at her, jaws and mouths open wide. Stunned at what just occurred.

Ash was thrilled to see for the first time, she looked back at him. He went over to a booth which contained Clemont. They fist bumped.

Serena couldn't believe at what just occurred.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **5 minutes after Serena returned to her booth, drinks left and forgotten.**_

"So?" Clemont asked, drinking a sip of his scotch, watching the girls talk to a zoned-out Serena. He couldn't help but smirk. This had gone better than he thought. He honestly thought Ash would have messed it up.

Then again, Ash was freaking out now. Unsure if he did the correct thing.

"I don't know!" Playing with his tie. Clemont smacked him on the back, waking him up.

"C'mon man! That was executed flawlessly. I didn't expect you to kiss her though."

"That's the thing!" Ash exclaimed at Clemont. The music to loud so he knew he would not be overheard. "I, I am such asshole!"

"Be cool, man. Yes, you are." Clemont told him. Ash gave him a blaring look. "BUT, you need to be one right now. Serena and you have a weird thing about you. You need to get that hate out of each other."

"I don't hate her."

"I know man. I know." Clemont sighed" Poor choice of words. You need to get rid of this pent-up aggression you have…or you need to get rid of the pent-up aggression she has then."

"What are you saying, man?" Ash questioned.

Clemont gulped his drink down. Begging for strength.

"Ash, you need to fuck her." Ash's eye nearly bugged out of his socket. Clemont shrugged. He was slightly lucid with his inhibitions as the alcohol flowed.

"It's obvious." Clemont continued. Ash managed to straggle out something unintelligible.

"Um, I'm not you and Miette." Ash told him. Clemont gave him a dirty look. It was true Miette and him had a volatile ex versus ex relationship. Whenever they did manage to see each other, it led to nasty, hard, rough sex which stirred up emotions especially hurt leaving them but their relationship was not like Ash and Serena's. Then again.

"I agree, but Miette and I have a long history. You on the other hand, need to get her to bend at your will, and from the way she kissed you back. She wants you. Bonnie's right, sex is what you guys need. Your feelings for each other are all over the place, well, Serena's. You need to bone. She just has some stubbornness with herself. Serena is stubborn!" Clemont finished.

"I think, I think…. I'm going to get a scotch." Ash said, getting up and heading over to the bar. Clemont shrugged. He took a sip, scanning the club to ensure no one unwanted was around. He knew Ash had Koury around the girls, making them his priority. Clemont had his own body guard watching them. He was hoping Ash and him could keep things on the down-low.

Clemont had many businesses, especially a robotics company he had developed. Ash had invested in it, being the only one who had hope in it. Now they ran a huge empire on it. Sadly, many didn't hold kindness at their success. Rather, they tried to create ways to sabotage them. After an incident, which almost involved Ash losing his life, Ash and Clemont had decided to hire protection to their loved ones. Bonnie didn't know she always had a bodyguard around her.

Clemont didn't even want to think about chances. He just had to ensure his loved ones were taken care of. Since Ash had become enamoured by Serena, Ash had taken to getting her a bodyguard, following her anywhere she went. It was creepy but necessary. Clemont agreed.

He was deep in thought when the scent of lavender assaulted his senses. He came out of his bubble to see Miette sitting next to him. Her soft hand already rubbing his chest. Lips already pressing against his ear.

"I don't like having to come to you." Clemont smirked. He said nothing. He decided to be aloof. She was wanton, tonight. Miette raised an eyebrow at him before getting up. He grabbed her hand to stop her but only placed a kiss on her hand.

She smiled.

It was a promise.

"When you finish your business, I will find you." Clemont said. She watched him. Stoic. She headed back to her booth. She needed to have a chat with Abel right away.

Clemont could only nod, he felt thrilled when he saw Serena walk up to Ash at the bar. Ash immediately resumed the charm. He didn't know if it was the music, the alcohol or the company but he felt a shift of some sorts.

He had an amused look on his face when Serena seemed to be bitching him out. This was surely going to be fun. Those two were a walking bomb and hopefully, they would diffuse soon and just let everything out.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **Same time dirty Promises were being made.**_

Bonnie was busy talking to a charming man from Hoenn. He seemed rather taken with her. Serena was milking the bar, unable to grasp the fact Ash had kissed her. The worst part she realized. She liked it, fuck, of course she liked Ash-? It! She liked it! No Ash… Or did she? Serena hated everything in life at this moment. She saw him, making his way to the bar, a rather perplexed look to his face.

She hated herself for following him. She hated how good he really did look in that suit. Fuck, it was like lingerie for women.

"Mr Ketchum!" That got his attention. Serena was in a full tirade. She was frustrated, a bit drunk and she had venomous intentions for the Champion in front of her. She was completely drunk at this point.

"I will appreciate it if you don't lock lips with me again! It is quite rude!" Serena bubbled with rage as he just looked at her. Smiling. He grew concern when someone walking behind her, nearly threw her off balanced. He grabbed her, got a huge bottled water and lead her to a hallway in the back of the club. It was deserted with the exception of a few well-dressed individuals.

"Let go of my hand!" She swatted him. He ignored her until he pulled her in a corner where a plant was, concealing them from prying eyes.

"Would you relax?" Ash huffed, letting her go before twisting the bottle cap off. "You're drunk. Have some water." Ash gave her. Serena gave him a dirty look. She took it before hopping up on the counter space of the corner. Well tried to but it failed, epically. Ash grabbed her by the waist and effortlessly situated her on the counter.

Serena watched him. He didn't move away from her. He watched her. Sighing loudly. He took the water away from her before taking in some himself.

"Drink some more." He told her sternly. Serena gave him a rather pouted look. She didn't want to but she thought she should have.

"You're not the boss of me." Serena quipped. Ash let out a steam of air. His patience was running thin.

"Believe me, I don't want to be." Ash retaliated. Serena for whatever reason didn't know how to take that. She felt something and then, the tears started to roll down. She began to cry, ugly tears, red stained cheeks. Ash grew horrified. His face terrified at what was going on. He didn't know what happen. He felt like his life was like this a lot.

A state of confusion when it came to this woman.

"Serena! No. I'm sorry. I'm an asshole. Please stop." Ash tried his best to stop her from crying. Waving away Koury who revealed himself from a place in the wall paper. She heaved an ugly cry, muttering something so unintelligible that Ash wished he could use google to decipher.

"What was that?"

"Why! Why are you trying? Leave me alone!" Serena told him, hitting him. "Why are you around me. What is it you want!"

Ash watched her confused, helpless. He saw Koury bail, leaving them alone once again.

"Serena-I?" She smacked his shoulders, unable to move him. Frustrated with his kindness. He was there. He was trying so hard to be part of her alone.

"Why Ash? Why do you want me?" She cried, tears streaming but her speech was clear. It was petulant, heart wrenching for him to hear. "I'm a train wreck. I'm mean to you. I'm not nice you to. I'm a frigid bitch. I despise you. Yet, you keep coming to me. You're taking care of me. You love me." She whispered to him. She grabbed him, playing with his shoulders, running her hands along his hair. She pulled him into her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She continued her drunk monologue.

"You're handsome, strong. Such a great person. You love your Pokémon so deeply. Your connection." She grazed his neck with her finger nail, ramming his head to her chest. She briefly let go of him to take his arms and wrap them around her waist.

She lifted his head.

"I want you so much." Serena confessed to him. "I want you more than a thirsty man in the desert wants water in the heat." She looked him dead in the eye, he could see hers were glassy and distant. "You kissed me. It brought warmth into my heart. You made me feel something. Why are you making me feel something? I don't deserve love." Ash tried to pull away from her but her lips on his forehead stopped him. She simply trailed her lips.

" I would love you, love you more than any woman would be capable of doing. Love you in a way that would make anyone ache for love." She laughed a bit. Thinking of a thought that would never be real.

"But," She whispered "You'll break my heart. Like you did all those years ago. Shattering me." Her words were getting drowsy. Flaccid.

Ash watched her.

"I forgive you, you know. I hold nothing against you. But, I don't let anyone in my heart. It's too fragile. I don't love. I'm not capable. I can't even love you." Serena said, raising her head.

"Try." Ash heard himself telling her. She considered that. She blinked at him, expressionless.

"I'm scared to." She whispered to him.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **The day after Clemont and Miette got their freak on.**_

It was hot. So, hot. Clemont's head was hurting. His mouth tasted like ass and he was sure he was still naked. He felt something move behind him, a feeling of soft, smooth skin. A tuff of purple hair was sticking out from under the white blankets. He turned around and spooned her. Pulling Miette against him, enticing a cute giggle. He was ready to go to town with her again when his phone blared loudly. They both cursed loudly, Miette rolling her eyes before rolling away from him, muttering something along the lines " Of course it's work." Clemont smacked her ass before sitting up and answering his phone.

"Better be important." He said calmly.

"Morning Boss. Yeah, see, there is an individual here at the office. Saying something about he has access to the Plan X files."

"What?" Clemont asked, baffled. "No one has authority over that except myself and Ash Ketchum."

"Yeah, I know but he keeps insisting I call you."

"Who is it."

"Some guy name Cyrus."

Clemont eyes flashed. "I'll be there in 20 minutes. Keep him there." Clemont got off his bed, went to find a pyjamas pants before slipping it on. He strolled over back to bed. Collected a kiss from Miette, biting her in the process before making attempts to call Ash. His phone was going directly to voicemail. He huffed before heading downstairs to Ash's apartment. He called his security team, enforcing them to go to headquarters as he made his way to Ash's room.

As soon as he walked in, he saw Serena wrapped in a blanket, Ash in his boxers. Both standing and appearing flustered. Both with expression of horror and confusion.

It was deadly quiet. Clemont felt a ringing sensation.

"Maybe, this is a bad time?" Was all Clemont could say.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Bow chicka wow wow.**

 **So I suck, I know. Ensnared is to update next!**

 **Love you all.**

 **Review. Review!**

* * *

 **~FireFlyVal~**

.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **10 Minutes Before Ash Was Going to Realize He Would Have A Bad Day.**_

Soft sunlight streamed its way into the bedroom. The yellow beam illuminated the greys and soft greens of the bedspread and drapes. A tousle of honey, blonde hair could be scene peeking from the greenish duvet. Creamy, coffee skin could be seen sticking out as it snuggled further into a fairer skin. A contented sigh was heard as the bed adjusted to their bodies. Serena felt her presence. She was on a fuck awesome bed, the best blanket and the comfiest pillows in existence. Her mouth tasted like ass, her skin felt sticky a bit and she felt a freeing sensation. She felt movement in the back of her and maybe thought it was Pichu joining her for a morning snuggle. Everything in the room felt off, however. Her room was never this bright on mornings. It smelt like clean, crisp fabric softener. She appealed to the scent of flowers.

She cracked open an eye, she had a feeling they were bloodshot. She saw an accent chair instead of her usual makeup vanity. She saw a Chester drawer as well as a huge as fuck television in her peripheral vision. She turned over to see someone sleeping on her other side. On their side. The familiar black, ravenous hair, sticking in all directions of the world. She prayed to Arceus that she would become a better Pokelantian, do more charity, go temple more often if only, he would ensure this person next to her was a random stranger than who she feared it would be. She leaned over him and her face crumpled at the revelation that it was none other than Ash.

"Wait-!" she thought. Ash was bareback. Was he naked? Was SHE naked?

She looked up at the heavens before taking a deep breath. She lifted the covers slowly off her body.

She screamed.

"What!- Where ? Wha!" Ash jumped up, in reflex grabbing a Poke ball. He looked around and saw Serena was freaking out. She collected the blanket around her before falling off the bed in her haste. Ash looked at her with wide eyes.

"Serena? Are you alright?" He asked her. He put away the poke ball before going to her. He helped her up but she fought him. Her hair was all over her face.

"Don't touch me! I can't believe-! Argh!" She shrieked. Ash gave her a confused look. He let her go, giving a surrender gesture before stepping away. He was still sleepy, his eyes adjusting. His head was killing him and he could definitely appreciate a shower. The phone began to ring. Ash knew it was Koury and hurried to answer the phone. He plugged one of his ears so he could hear Koury as he explained that it was Serena screaming and shrieking.

"Uh, Boss? She's not being held against her will, right?" Koury asked. A bit hesitant.

"What? No! Koury! Look, I'm trying to figure out what her problem is." Ash huffed before he hung up on the phone. Koury shrugged. He needed to be sure. Koury resumed his morning coffee as he flipped through his stations.

"Serena? Serena? Would you- "Ash said, grabbing her. "-calm down!" She halted her shrieks before looking at him.

"I have a painful headache and my eyes sting. Would you just tell me what's wrong?" Ash sighed. He really didn't give no fucks at this point. He was tired, hungover, and really just wanted to climb back into bed.

"What's wrong? I can't believe we slept together!" She cried, running her hands in her hair while still clinging to her blanket shield.

"Yeah? So? It was late and you were drunk and I was drunk and we both just laid down. You didn't want to by Clemont's place so I brought you here." Ash told her as if talking to a small child. He was busy rubbing his face, trying to clear his vision. He really just wanted to climb back into his bed, with or without Serena and knock out for a few hours.

"How could you be so callous!" Serena responded. She was frazzled, she felt her tears on the edge of her eyelids. " I was – How could you fuck me and then act so aloof."

That certainly woke Ash up. The fact Serena swore and what her swear implied. His eyes bugged out. Same time, Ash's bedroom door opened to reveal a shirtless Clemont. A confused expression on his face, his cell phone glued to his ear.

"Maybe, this is a bad time?" Was all he could say. Serena became flustered, trying her hardest to cover her body. Ash gave him a sour look. He shook his head trying to think. He had a cool and normal Clemont, a distress Serena and a tired as fuck Ash. How was he going to deal with that?

"Okay!" Ash thundered. "Serena, we didn't sleep together. No one was being callous but you last night. If we had slept together, believe me, you would have remember. Clemont? Why are you here? It's too early, even for our friendship."

Clemont looked like he was holding in a laugh.

"Nice boxers, man. Look, sorry to interrupt your clearly, rough morning but we got to head down to Citronic Enterprises. There's a situation." Clemont said, ending his last part strangely serious.

"Do we have to?" Ash groaned, sounding petulant. He really loved his bed.

"Well, since I have to leave my own beauty in bed, I would say, it's a must." Clemont chirped. "We leave in 5 minutes." With that, Clemont nodded to Serena, winking at her before leaving to get ready. Serena huffed.

Ash groaned.

Ash got his bearings right. He stomped to his closet, threw on a jeans and hoodie before coming back to his bedroom. He took along an extra hoodie as well. He gave the hoodie to a silent Serena before going into the bathroom.

Once finish with his morning routine, he came back out to see her in his hoodie. He really did love how she got lost in the large clothing.

He pulled her to his lap as he sat on the bed. She refused to look at him. Trying desperately to pull down the short length. He grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"This is different between us now." Ash told her seriously. "You can't fight me. I don't want to fight you anymore. Last night, - "

"Ash, no-!" He stopped her speech with a kiss. She tasted the minty ness from him. She got lost in the kiss. He shoved his tongue down her throat. He asserted his dominance over her. He was done fighting. Last night made him understand her. She did want him but she was to stubborn. He didn't care. He released her. Watching with a soft smile at her lost, blurred look.

"Stay here until I get back. If you're gone, I will come and find you at yours and I will make a scene." Ash said seriously. There was no cheek and Serena could tell he was 100% sure he would. She nodded to him.

"After last night, I know you – have feelings for me." Serena tried to get up, away from him. He caught her hand, holding her. "It doesn't matter. Now. What matters, is, we are going to build something together. It could lead to happiness or it could lead to heartbreak, I don't care." Ash told her, as she stood away from him. "I want to take that risk with you." Ash stood up.

"If you didn't want this. If you didn't want me. You would have left the moment I left the room. If you didn't want me, you would never have come to me after your date. You would have told me so, last night. Never have you said to me… 'you didn't want me." Ash said.

She peeked at him. No, she never said that to him.

"Then why am I naked?" She asked him. Ash watched her.

"Because you wanted to show me that pretty, little tattoo on you hip but you said had to take the _whole_ dress off. And no, you had on one of my wifebeater. I tried to object but you bullied me for it. What was it, you wanted the one I had on." Ash smirked to her.

Serena was appalled at her behaviour. It was all coming back to her.

"By the way, nice Fennekin tattoo." Ash winked at her. Serena had a large blush to her face. She couldn't believe that was why she was naked. Well semi naked. She did panic when all she saw was her skin.

"I will be back soon." Ash pulled her into him. Shyly kissing her cheek. "Go back to sleep, do something, go check Bonnie but please, don't leave this building. I'm coming back to you. We will talk."

With that, Ash collected some necessaries before exiting the room. He left Serena. He felt pain having to go away from such a precious sight.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **Half hour since Ash realized his day got even worse.**_

"Cyrus? You ex Professor? Your previous business partner? What on earth does he want?" Ash bitched as he drank from a huge coffee Clemont gifted him with. Clemont was seated next to him in the town car. Clad in his own hoodie and jeans, the inventor was relaying what was going on to his friend. "Isn't he the one who lost his mind?" Ash asked. Clemont shook his head in exasperation.

"I'm not sure. Plan X is highly confidential. We need to understand the situation." Clemont responded. He was currently looking at some schematics of the plan.

"Why would he be interested in Plan X? It's to create a robot with battle skills. It's basically Clembot." Ash told him.

"Correct, but it's more advanced than Clembot. This plan has input from your battle style, making it more technically advance. The stimulation alone can change the way gym battles or even street battles can be played."

"Ah!" Ash said, nostalgia hitting him. "I haven't played a street battle in ages. My first one was with a samurai. Ah youth." He smiled.

"Speaking of youth. Serena?"

"We didn't have sex!" Ash told him.

"Whoa, never asked if you did." Clemont smirked. Putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"I have no idea, I need to think. Change the topic." Ash rolled his eyes. "How about you and Miette?"

"Touché." Clemont mumbled as he moved a wand over his tablet.

"Sir, we have arrived at Citronic Enterprises." The driver said quietly.

The men got out. They were met by the head of security as well as the gentleman who had spoken to Clemont. They were then lead to a room that was holding the ever-mysterious Cyrus. They stood outside the door. Quietly being briefed.

"He hasn't said anything since he told me to let you know it was him. He has been quiet and just docile in the room. We have a security unit with him. Just to ensure." Mr Stone told them.

Clemont nodded his head. "You all wait here, Mr Ketchum and myself will see to this. I fear this may be a personal matter, involving business. Men." Clemont said before nodding to Ash and opening the door.

They came in and were unsurprised to see Cyrus, sitting at a small table. It looked like a small interrogation room but it had light and a few plants in the room.

"My favorite student." Cyrus said, warmly. It still had a wind of coolness. Ash picked up on the vibe.

"Mr Cyrus." Clemont said, calmly. "To what do I owe this, pleasure?" Cyrus observed him. He didn't respond right away. Rather he gave his attention to Ash. Appraising the young man.

"If it isn't Kanto's Champion. Cynthia only had kind things to say of you." Cyrus smiled at Ash. Ash returned the sentiments in a nod. The two men had a seat opposite. Clemont knew his security team was listening in. They were prepared.

"It seems, I have created a disturbance." Cyrus chuckled. It was a bit unnerving in Ash's opinion. Clemont remained stone face. He wasn't going to say anything. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"I want access to plan X, Clemont." Cyrus came out outright. "It was developed during you time under my internship. It should have rights to myself." Clemont leaned back. He was taken aback by such abruptness.

"I think you're mistaken, sir. Plan X may have been thought of during my internship but most of the work and input was performed under Citronic Enterprises funding as well as research. Also, you told me Plan X wasn't feasible. You wanted no part of its amateur stage. I don't see the reason for you looking now." Clemont told him.

"I have a software company under my domain. Citronic Enterprises and Aqua Corporate would create new technologies together. Plan X can be that glue." Cyrus told them. His tone conveyed this was a set-in stone action. Clemont and Ash stole a look together. They were unsure of how he even knew the properties of Plan X.

"What are you suggesting? To be frank." Clemont questioned.

"Well, I suggest merger of companies." Cyrus diverted. A smooth look across his face. Clemont and Ash looked at each other in confusion.

"I don't thing that is necessary." Ash spoke up. "We are in no need for a software company, also if we were to do that, jobs would be lost. A whole department would be shut down due to a merger. I don't see a feasibility in that." Ash concluded. He folded his arms and took a deep breath. The coffee didn't help and he really missed his bed.

"Mr Ketchum makes a valid point Cyrus. We are not looking to merge as well, you never made mention of such a thing. When I requested we did so, before Mr Ketchum became my partner, you initially refused, citing it would make your company a liability. In this case, it is the same. Are you in some form of financial fluctuation?"

"What goes on in the finance of my company is not your business. I came here for Plan X to be given to its rightful owner. You spoke about this idea with myself. We came up with the initial A I ourselves. I have a rightful claim." Cyrus pushed. He roughly slammed his fist to the table top. Clemont, while a little rattled at how it was turning refused to lose his head. They thought best to remain cool and collected.

"Even if the idea came up with you, Sir. The plan is different, the name, the layout and operations. The AI has been changed. The brain of the AI has a different set up. Mr Ketchum was responsible for that and furthermore, Plan X is under confidential rights. How do you even know of its development?" Clemont pointed out.

Cyrus halted at this question. He cleared his throat before looking at them coldly.

"Well, it seems my time has been of no use here. I would like to leave." Cyrus said standing up.

"Have your security release me." Clemont and Ash stood up. "It seems times have changed." The cold man said, ice colouring his words. Clemont showed no fear. He needed to understand the situation. Clemont nodded in response.

"My apologies. It seems things have." Clemont said, coldly. He knew Cyrus was involved in many illicit activities and he dam well would not try to bring that into Ash and his' venture.

Cyrus was a person, he created troubles and problem. Clemont on the other hand was a person who liked to fix problems sometimes going out of ethical morals but only if it was for the greater good. If he only involved Cyrus in any of his endeavours, he would be inviting many problems to his company.

Cyrus looked coldly at him. With that, the man exited the room. The men could here security ushering him out. Ash and Clemont took a deep breath.

"What was that about now?"

"It seems, my ex professor has moved on to more, forceful means, in gathering a scientific idea."

"Clemont?" Ash asked.

"Tell Koury to increase security around the building as well as Prism Tower." Clemont commanded, he pulled out his cell phone.

He went out of the room to make a call. "I think we have a snitch in our company." He was heard whispering to Mr Stone.

Ash was left feeling very confused. He should have never left his bed.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **Three Hours Since Clemont Bribed Ash with A Battle to Keep Him from Going Home.**_

It was a little after lunch time now. Ash had given up on life and after okaying it with Clemont, left Citronic Enterprises. He stopped at Java's for some food, enough to feed an army before heading back to his place. Security had been up around Plan X and now Clemont wanted a full out search and scale down of the company for anyone who snitched. Currently he was interviewing employees who had access to the file and its development. Ash was only part of this as he was only responsible for the data that was needed. Technically, he had no part of this but he had full access like Clemont. This project would be an addition to his legacy so he was proud to be part of it. However, now with a breach in protocol, things looked rough and now production would be halted to ensure their material was not copyrighted or stolen. The company had come to a full stop. Ash was returning home to let Bonnie know what was going on. He would return to relieved Clemont soon after.

He strolled in his apartment, resting his keys in the stupid bowl Bonnie told him he had to have at his entrance. He walked, toeing off his shoes, the bag of food hanging limply. He arrived in the kitchen, resting the food down before going to get some juice. When he sat down at his corner his phone beeped. It was Clemont.

*Saturn has been found to be the accomplice, necessary precautions are being taken. Don't bother to come back, heading to Officer Jenny's station. I'll let you know details soon. *

Ash had a deep sign. He rested his head on the counter, his hand still clinging to the glass.

Serena was peeking around. She heard Ash had returned and was ready to ambush him but he had made his way to the Kitchen. She saw he was looking lost and a bit defeated. She observed his movements. He got a message and with that he appeared to have been relieved but still extremely tense.

She had taken a shower, against her better judgement, but had pulled on the hoodie Ash had given her. She also stole one of his boxer. She had to use her hair tie to keep it from falling off but it made due.

She shyly made her way to the kitchen, sniffing the delicious scent of Java's signature sandwiches and soup. She decided to see if Ash was okay. She was in new territory.

"Ash?" She spoke softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't get up or responded. Just looked at her through his visible eye. He closed it, he really didn't want to deal with anything anymore. Then again…

"No Mr Ketchum? I've been called that so much times,today. Thought you would have continued with the tradition?" She gave him a sour look but she looked amused at his dumpy behaviour.

"I'm feeling charitable this early noon. What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing. Work stuff." Ash said, sitting up properly and rubbing his eye. "I've brought food, I'm going to get Bonnie. She has to eat." With that, Ash got off the stool before going to get her. He halted however. Serena watched him curiously. She was shocked at his abruptness but didn't question him. He took hold of her and pulled her in for a hug. He grazed her back. Sighing in content when he felt her bring her arms around him.

"You don't have on a bra?" Ash asked. He smirked. Serena pulled back to watch him.

"Of course, that's what will cheer you up." Serena said. She pulled away from him before going to the bags. She began pulling out plastic wrapped sandwiches and various bowls of different soups. Ash came up behind her and trapped her against the counter. He hugged her from behind.

"It's what the bra is wrapping that cheers me up. You." He kissed her head before heading out.

Serena blushed. She didn't know what was going on but she was afraid of the familiarity. The fact of it didn't feel like he was even trying anymore. Ash had already transitioned to accepting Serena was his. She didn't like that. She felt like… it was natural. It was normal.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Some moments after Ash realized his day getting worst, was a trend.**

"So, Clemont wasn't sure when he will be back." Bonnie asked. Ash was seated at dining table. He had a hand on Serena's leg. He whispered to her "It makes me feel sane." He had Bonnie asking him a million questions while also, strangely he had to answer Miette's questions. The Sinnoh native seemed to have been worried since Clemont rushed out after returning from Ash's.

"The company is on lock down Bonnie. He just messaged me to let me know he found someone. Details are sketchy but it is important you be up to date in what's going on." Ash scrubbed his face. He felt like his mood would never change. Serena was watching. She wasn't sure of the details. Ash had sent down Miette to accompany Serena while he and Bonnie stayed back to speak of some things. It seemed something had happened with Clemont's company and Bonnie needed to be notified. She knew it wasn't her place to know so she didn't bother to ask questions.

After Lunch, Bonnie and Miette headed back to Clemont's. Miette said she was heading out and would call Serena to let her know about her studio time. They air kissed before waving each other good bye.

"Can I leave now?" Serena asked. She didn't know what tone she spoke in but it felt like she had an attitude. Ash looked at her. He was at his laptop, going through some detail, Clemont had his assistant send him.

"I think we need to talk." Ash told her. He got up and pulled her to the living room. They took a seat on his sofa, the same place they had their first kiss. Ash felt himself blushing. They had come so far. Sort of?

He took a moment to admire her outfit.

"So?" Serena asked.

"So" Ash nodded.

"Mr Ketchum!" She called. Ash smirked.

"You know, since, I have decided we are together, I kind of like you calling me that." He laughed. Serena huffed.

"We are not together!" Serena screech.

"Last night, you told me we could potentially be something. Last night, you had no walls up. Last night you told me you forgave me and most importantly, last night, you told me you could love me." Ash told her. He grabbed her hands. "I want to do that with you. I want to be vulnerable with you, I want to share experiences with you. I want to love you!" Ash told her. Serena pulled out of his grasp. She got up, and moved away from him.

She needed space. She needed space.

She padded her way to the windows. She didn't want to see him.

"Tell me you don't want me then." Ash asked from behind her. She looked back. He was standing by the sofa but not looking at her. "Tell me, you don't want me. Tell me you don't want this."

She couldn't answer him. She wanted it. She wanted him. She knew she did. Why was she fighting?

Was it her fears? Was it because she knew Ash had the power to hurt her. Was is because she knew all along she still cared for him, hoarded feelings for him and still pined for him even after nearly 10 years? Could she do this?

She was in such a massive shift in her life. She was in plans to switch her career. Change herself and her life. Ash was such an enigma. Such a risk. Such a transition. He made her feel things.

He was such a force to be reckon with.

"I…" Serena said softly. Ash didn't like her face. He couldn't stomach it. He couldn't bare her rejecting him.

"Don't!" Ash said abruptly. She took a deep breath. She stared at him. Caught off guard by his abrasive behaviour.

He came up to her. Not looking at her. More at the floor. He dug one of his hand in his pocket. Biting the skin on his knuckle in the other.

"Don't say anything. I get it. I rather not hear those words. I don't want to hear it. I can't function, if I know you said, you didn't want me."He said to her. He shocked himself with the truth behind those words.

"What's that old saying? Ignorance is bliss, right?" Ash told her.

He scrubbed his. He looked away. In that moment, he felt his confidence leave him.

What was the point? Even if they were together? Would she happy?

"I thought by me saying we were together, it would be true. That you would? I don't know. Waking up, seeing you, even in all the craziness, it was the only highlight to my day. Coming home from this horrible day, to you was the best part of my day. My day was horrible. It sucked. But, it didn't suck at all, when I was around you. In a way, this is how I felt all those years ago, when my dad died. I wanted you then. Now, its tenfold. But I can't do this anymore. I want you, to want to be with me. I want you to be happy, with me. I can't force that. No one can." Ash told her. For the first time, he felt defeated.

"You're free to go, Serena. Koury will drop you home." Ash nodded to her. He made a move to hug her but thought better. A hug good bye would kill him. He chose a different path. He walked away. He exited the living room before stopping short in front of an archway.

"Today was hard. Today was fucked up. Today, so many things that could have went wrong, did. Yet, the only thing I actually thought about today, to get me by was you. Forgive me for this but, when times get difficult or stressful, I hope you find it okay for me to think about you. For some reason, you bring a calm to my life. Even if you, yourself, us… isn't calm." Ash told her. He smiled despite how he felt. "Good bye, Miss Yvonne. This was a pleasure."

With that, Ash exited and left Serena.

Serena didn't understand why she felt a hole in her chest. What just happened?

She stood there until she heard a door open. Koury appeared from somewhere. Serena had not noticed him coming in.

"Miss Yvonne? I shall take you home." Koury said to her gently.

Serena looked at him. Just realizing he was there.

She nodded.

She was walking, but then she wasn't. Koury halted with her. She watched the huge hoodie, snuggling her. Her bare feet on Ash's rug. She didn't want to leave. She gave Koury a look, before she sprinted through the archway Ash had left through. Koury shrugged. He felt the circumstances change.

Serena ran and ran through the apartment. She couldn't find him. Where was he?

She stopped short in front of his bedroom. She opened the door. She saw him, laying on his bed. A restless look to his face. His eyes closed. She came into the room, closing the door softly behind her. The air conditioning was on, the room felt heavenly. She got the covers and climbed in the bed. Surprising Ash. She snuggled up to the front of him. Her face borrowing itself into his chest. Ash looked confused. She looked at him, him at her. He closed his eyes.

She sighed in content. No. This was not it. She felt like a coward. No, she wanted to be brave.

She needed to be brave.

She lifted her head, gently, she placed her hands on his shoulder before pulling him into a kiss. He was caught off guard but he responded. She kissed him. For the first time. She brought him over her, succumbing herself to that kiss. His kiss.

She wanted change for her life. She wanted to find happiness in her life. Maybe she needed to allow happiness in. She needed to not be afraid of happiness.

Maybe it was time for her to be brave.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Yup, We on the moon!  
**

 **Sorry, disregard that sentence lol**

 **So, what do you think is going on now?**

 **Citronic enterprises?**

 **Is Serena and Ash? What?**

 **They are so cute.**

 **What Bonnie might say?**

 **Until next time!**

 **Review my darlings.**

 **Reviews keep me eternally happy.**

* * *

 **~FireFlyVal~**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

* * *

 _ **Hi, how you doin ? Okay, so terribly sorry for the suffering that is not updating. My laptop crashed and was being fixed.**_

 _ **So to clear up some things, Ash and Serena are not together. Serena is now realizing she has feelings for Ash, or her feelings are coming back.**_

 _ **It's complicated and very frustrating**_

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **Some minutes after Ash and Serena needed to breathe.**_

The afternoon heat was slowly changing into a slow, dusky afternoon shower. The breeze shook the flowers on trellis' wildly as the shift of wind arrived.

Serena and Ash laid together, watching the ceiling after having come apart from a heated make out session. Ash laid in awe as he couldn't believe Serena laid next to him, gently playing with his fingers as they both got lost in their minds.

Serena wasn't panicking, per se, she was more analyzing. She knew deep down that she wanted this but, was she ready? She wasn't quite sure.

She was in a state of many emotions that her head began to spun. She needed to think. She got up from her position and moved off the bed to stand. She began fixing her clothes to do something with her hands. Ash followed, feeling she was uneasy.

"Hey," he called softly to her. She raised her head to look at him, fixing her hair now.

"Hi." She called softly. He came up to her, grabbed her chin and gently made her watch him. She did. They stared. They had a moment. Ash stroked her hair gently.

"Could you take me home, please?" Serena asked softly. Ash tipped his head to side. He took a deep breath.

"Sure, I'll meet you downstairs. Bonnie would want you to say goodbye." He said, he grabbed her hand before bring to his lips, kissing the knuckles. With that, he left.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **Three minutes since Serena's knuckles began to tingle.**_

Serena didn't know how she managed to make it to Bonnie's and Clemont. But she did.

Bonnie greeted her at the door, surprised. She listened to the entire ordeal as Serena spewed out everything that seemed to have happened the previous night as well as after lunch.

"So, you're together?"

"I don't know? Is that important?"

"For now, it's not. Are you okay with this? No offence, you don't scream someone who is in joy of being in love?"

"Love? This isn't love, infatuation probably or even curiosity but…" Serena trailed off but Bonnie was not having it.

"Need as it may be Serena, you're interested in him, you can define it how you want but, you want to see where it goes." Bonnie cut across her. She grabbed her friend, gently.

"Sweetheart, its time you actually put on your big girl panties and experience falling in love-"

"- it's not love!" Serena cut in. Bonnie was shaking her head.

"Regardless, don't fight so much. Also, try not to fight your instincts of putting up a wall. This is Ash. You know him."

"Exactly, I know him." Serena said, in a not so agreeing tone.

"Take it slow." Bonnie changed course. "Text me when you're home and we should meet up for lunch a day." With that, Bonnie gave her some air kisses before trotting Serena off to the elevator.

Her friend needed to stand for her own now. It was some dark waters for Serena. She was in dangerous territories now.

The scheme of actually falling in love.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **20 Minutes of The Most Awkward Car Drive Ever That They Made A Meme After It.**_

Ash took the long way to Serena's apartment, prolonging the extra time with her. They sped past the markets and docks. Watching at Pelipper and Wingulls soar high into the air. They neared her apartment where finally Ash came to a slow stop. The SUV made a calm stop but Ash didn't unlock the doors. Serena stared at him.

"Say something?" Ash asked her quietly. He was staring out onto the road.

"What?"

"Anything?!" He said. "Serena, I don't know what to do here. You come back, you kiss me. We make out for like 10 minutes and then, you turn to ice as if struck by a Buneary's Ice beam! What's up with that? What do you want? You're driving me crazy!" Serena looked at him quietly, not expecting such an outburst. Normally, Ash was cool and collected. Cocky sometimes, but never like this. It was humbling and ego growing at the same time.

"Ash…" Serena paused. "It was a very long night for both of us." Ash finally looked at her. Serena never noticed how good Ash looked while sitting behind the wheel of a car. He was kind of hot.

"That doesn't answer me."

"What do you want then?" Serena asked him. She was confused and feeling things and she wasn't quite sure on how to go with this.

"What do I want? Really?" Ash said, exasperated. "I want- you…. To date…. To have movies nights, to… do stuff. Can't you see I want you?" Serena looked at him as if he was nuts. " You're hot and cold with me and I swear your making me feel like an asshole most of the times!"

Serena sat wide eyed. Shocked at his outburst. She was offended.

"What!?Ash, I'm doing no such thing! Can't you see I'm trying to process this just as much! Can't you see I am trying to figure out this thing! Can't you see I like you! For Arceus sake, I declared it to you last night!"

They both sat quietly in the car, stewing in thoughts, shocked by declarations. He gently took her hand.

"You like me? Huh?" The cocky smirk came out and Ash was beaming. Finally, a not drunk declaration. Serena was quick to roll her eyes at him.

"Such a -" Serena was about to respond when Ash shouted a loud "Yes!"

"This is great. Forget everything!" He fist pumped like a dork and giggled mischievously. "For, we are going on a date tonight." Ash declared before beaming at her.

"Um, What?"

"We're going on a date. Wear a pretty dress, put those extension thingies in your hair and be ready by 8." Ash said while Serena gave him a 'what the fuck' look."

"Mr Ketchum, I didn't-"

"Time is ah wasting, girl! Come on! Go inside and get ready." With that, Ash got out of the SUV, ran across to her side and helped her out, ignoring her protest. He kissed her hand again before scrambling to the car and driving away. A giant smile still etched to his face.

Serena was left standing on the side walk, bewildered, clad still in some boxers and a giant hoodie.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **Five Hours Since Ash Talked His Way Out of A Ticket**_

Bonnie sat in Ash's bed, going through some magazines. Pikachu was busy chasing Umbreon on the floor while Ash tried on another outfit for Bonnie.

"That's way to formal, Ash! Your date is very laid back, I doubt you need a 5-piece tuxedo, man." Bonnie didn't bother to even look at him when he came out of his closet.

"Well, help me, I need help!" Ash said. Taking of the bowtie and sailing it at her. It bounced on her hair softly before she looked at him, rolling her eyes in repeat.

She clambered off the bed before going in his closet, she pulled out a nice dark blue soft pants, an inner shirt and a heavy, brown blazer.

"Wear that, take a shot, calm the fuck down and go pick her up." Bonnie said, fixing his collar once he was done and slapping him. Ash wasn't even phased.

"Did you have the things set up like-"

"Yes, yes. Don't worry about it. Clemont's handling that once he's done by Serena." Bonnie said. She smiled reassuringly to him before getting Pikachu and Umbreon. "Use protection and do that back thing I heard from Anabel you're amazing at." Bonnie cheeked at him. Ash blushed up a storm.

"Bonnie!" Ash fumbled.

She giggled at that before opening his bedroom door.

"You got this, Ash." Were her parting words before she left for her apartment.

* * *

 _ **Things were very different at Serena's apartment. Or the same?**_

"I'm not going on a date!" Serena yelled out as she tried on yet another dress. Clemont rolled his eyes at that as this was her 32th time saying that. She tried on 34 different types of hair extensions which left Clemont in awe of her collection. Threw hundred pairs of shoes at him and lastly kept asking him "What is your opinion of a pretty dress, Clemont? Don't answer that!" Clemont wished he won the ring toss with Bonnie and was with Ash. This would be less complicated.

"Serena, you don't need a mermaid cut, embroidery gown!" Clemont said, finally exasperated when she came out in that craziness.

He stormed into her closet, grabbed a short, pink sundress thing that Bonnie said would be perfect and threw it on her.

"Those in your hair right now are perfect." Clemont said before collapsing on her bed again dramatically. His company was currently facing an identity crisis and he was at his friend's house trying to help her with an outfit to go out with his other friend. Clemont needed a shot.

"This is my natural hair. I don't have anything in it." Serena miffed as she sat at her vanity to put on her makeup.

"Then go with that, I never saw you like that before so, Ash probably hasn't either."

"You're right, this is not a date so I shouldn't bother." Clemont could only give her a blank look. He didn't bother to answer that.

After several more tantrums which led to Clemont almost firing Bonnie as his sister, peace was restored and Serena was dressed and still not going on a date. Clemont poured her a nice glass of wine and sat with her while they waited for Ash. The wine had done its job and they both were relaxed. They were both giggling.

"Dawn calls me, she goes on telling me, 'Paul found a pregnancy test, locked himself in their attic, going through his baby things. She didn't expect him to be over the moon about it and it broke her heart when she had to tell him it was Maylene's own." Serena said. Shaking her head at that phone call.

"Paul is always filled with surprises." Clemont said. "Dawn really does love him." Serena agreed before there was a lull in conversation.

"It's very surprising." Clemont said, stabbing the silence. Serena looked at him, giving him a questioning look.

"Dawn and Paul have one of the most odds end relationship." Clemont said, he observed his wine, watching as the liquid relaxed into its still, red state. "Unorthodox a bit. Dawn is light while Paul is darkness."

"Clemont?" Serena asked.

"Hear me out."

"Dawn is pink, ribbons, joy and erratic ness while Paul is blue, straight lines, sombre and calmness. There is a balance however. He knows how to give just enough calmness while Dawn allows Paul to see the world in colours rather than black and white. They learn from each other and even though it's been years since their union, they still learn about each other." Clemont said. Serena stared at him.

"What are you truly saying?"

"Learn something. Don't pass an opportunity because it is not what you expected." Clemont said. "Paul honestly didn't think he would fall in love. Let alone Dawn. The girl who tried to destroy him for forgetting her name."

"Clemont." Warning him. He no longer cared.

"It's been said that love finds you when you're ready. Serena, you have to many walls up. Granted, I'm not sure why but I have theories. You alone, can give yourself happiness that I know you are trying desperately to get. They are many factors to why you are feeling 'lost'. It's okay to expect the unexpected to bring that happiness. You may not understand why you are drawn to it but, you would not think about why it makes you happy, just that it does." Clemont told her.

"Clemont, happiness is for people who haven't sold their soul to the devil. I can't have it all." Serena told him. She was playing along.

"Darling, you've been toying with the devil for years now. What makes you think Ash hasn't?" Serena gave him a questioning look.

"People don't always get their happy endings, Clemont."

"I agree. We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell. ..But that affects people who never understood the notion of time, my dear. Time plays a critical role. Love is a mutual self-giving which ends in self-recovery. It doesn't matter from who it is directed at once it achieves it's mission.

Clemont ended the conversation with that. He took a deep sip of wine. One thing he understood for sure, he realized something bigger than Ash and Serena was playing. Serena was playing games but not with Ash. Ash was playing with himself for the first time as he realized he was capable of feelings for someone. Serena didn't necessarily not like Ash but, she was fond of him either. She was in a wave right now, unsure of where to let her feelings crash.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **15 Minutes Since Clemont Left The House.**_

The doorbell rang through the apartment. Serena was jittery but got herself together. She came up to the door and took a deep breath. It was time.

She opened the door gently to reveal Ash. He looked deep in thought before his focus snapped to her. He took her in, her on slaughter of beauty. It hit him, making him feel winded. She was bloody gorgeous and she had no idea how much she was to him.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hi." He managed to whisper back. " You're…" she stared. He lost his ability to talk. His expressions. His thoughts. All he could see was her. Mesmerized by this walk of life, the great deity placed on earth, for him.

"You're…" He didn't know. He took a deep breath and took a step closer to her. Gently, he took the loose curl of hair she didn't have pinned and snugged it behind her ear before trailing a finger to her chin. "Serena, forgive me."He whispered. He grasped her face, delicately as he could before placing his lips against hers, sealing his words with a kiss. It was what he wished to be their first kiss. Not rushed, not possessive. More of a compliment, an honour to express how he truly felt. Emotion thought of, rather than of impulse.

Serena closed her eyes, allowed herself, for once to be swept away by the kiss. She heard his breath, the audible noise of lips kissing against flesh. The slight noise throats made when in emotion.

They pulled apart, unsure of who pulled away first.

"Wow." They whispered, not sure if it was heard.

"Righty-O" Ash said after clapping his hands together. "We have a packed night."

Serena gave him the side eye while she locked the door. Ash gave her his elbow which she grasped with a slight smile. Before too long, they were walking outside. There was no town car or luxury vehicle, instead, Ash guided her along the sidewalk where they began a lovely stroll among the setting sun. It was late but the sky still held a burgundy glow. Restaurants were preparing for the late dinner rush, couples were the only ones keeping the duo company in the Lumiose streets.

Small talk erupted between them as Ash spoke about coming to Lumiose city for the first time. The energy he felt, his entire mind frame when it came to battling. How he had changed so much due to this adventure.

"What about you Serena?" Ash asked. "What made you want to come to Lumiose?"

This struck a chord. She came to Lumiose in search of him. To give him….her.

"Um, I came because I wanted something similar. An adventure of sorts, I guess."

"Adventures are the best." Ash nodded before guiding her to a restaurant. She had walked passed here many times, never knowing it was a restaurant. She was greeted by warmth tones and such cosy feelings. They were met and seated quickly. The maître D fawning over Ash a bit before hurrying off to get their waiter.

They ordered and conversed, drinking wine while a smooth jazz band played in the background. The trumpets blazed, the drums boomed. It was lively and vivacious that Serena couldn't help but move her feet to the beat. She saw some other patrons had helped themselves to the beat and were dancing to the jazzy bluesy orchestra. Moving their bodies to the vintage beat. It looked and felt like good fun.

Ash noticed her starry eyed expression and had a rueful smile. He knew he was going to win some serious brownie points. Before he could talk himself out of it, he pulled Serena up and guided her to the dance floor. She was caught off guard but got into the groove of the swing song. Ash held her close in moments when necessary but spun her after. She was smiling, she was laughing and she was frighteningly, enjoying herself. It was amazing. The fun, people smiling, dancing. Pokémon getting into the groove as they showed off their own skills. Ash looking at her as if she were the only one in the room. The band came to their finish, reaching the climax of the song and then…

"That was fun!" Serena said, slightly out of breath. They came back to their tables to see their food being delivered. They ate up, mindless chatter, more about the place, how long it was here and the various places they had the pleasure of trying while travelling for work.

It was easy and Serena was surprised. Then again, conversation with Ash was always easy, even when they used to travel together. It was just something she remembered fondly as she sat watching him talk to the owner of the restaurant.

She remembered when she had entered the her first Tripokelon, failing, and cutting her hair. It was after on their way back to Lumiose city so Ash could challenge Clemont, she had a conversation with Ash. It helped her in a way because Ash focused on getting her mind pass her failures and showed her that she needed to continued. He told her about his failures like his first league. How he felt but got over it because he realized they were bigger and better leagues to tackle. He got over his initial failure and put himself out there, gaining amazing experience, finding people who would impact on his life significantly and lastly, opening himself to a world of Pokémon. It was amazing to realize she did have conversations like that with him.

"Are you ready, Serena?" Ash smiled to her when he was finished with the owner. She nodded and the duo headed outside together. The night was dark and scattered with stars as Ash faced her.

"Tired? or would you like to join me for some more fun?" Ash asked her. The night was still young and Serena felt energized. She shrugged, appearing indifferent. Ash could only shake his head at her before grabbing her and dashing off into a small sprint.

"Where are, we going?" She said. Despite her cold demeanour, she could hear herself being excited. A bit thrilled at what else.

"A surprise!" He smiled at her, "Follow me." He said, never letting her hand go.

They came up to Lumiose tower. It stood tall and majestic in all its glory. Tourists and locals could be seen hanging around, taking photos of the place. Ash tugged her to follow him further.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **10 Minutes After Serena Swore She Needed to Work Out More.**_

Ash came up to an entrance, he pulled her through and then they were entering the building, going up stairs. Finally, they made it up to the top where Ash allowed her to the roof.

"Oh, my Arceus." She exclaimed as she saw the view. Covering her mouth gently. She watched as the lights of the city grew further and further away, decorating the mountains in glittering jewels. The cool Kalosian breeze swayed the mountains gently. Creating such a folk like feel. Every direction she looked was just beauty. Ash came up to her and hugged her to him. Taking advantage of her stunned stature.

Thousands to millions of stars decorated the night from this height.

He gently directed her to where some crates were, along with some blankets and a few small lit candles.

"Sit" He said before plopping down himself. She sat a bit away from him but Ash was not having it. He pulled her close to him, tucking her head into his neck. He signed in content.

"How did you get up here?" Serena asked quietly.

"I know a guy." Ash laughed, pulling away from her and looking at her.

In this moment, Serena realized something. This was it. This was what it would be like to be with him. Her stomach would always feel this fluttering, she would always have this up and down motion with him. She would always be…. Amazed by this man. She would never have control over her emotions because Ash, Ash made her feel things. Her previous, flings? Love interests? Romantical links? Never felt like this. She wasn't even sure she liked him. Well, she liked him. Of course, she did. She at a point in her life thought she loved him. Curse youth but it was how she felt. She couldn't even brush off the fact her expectations to that love wasn't met as Ash still remained a kind, caring man. Granted he had a huge ego and was vain but Serena had been guilty of those sins, herself.

She didn't understand the heaviness she felt when he would look at her. The bubbly sensations when he smiled at her. This feeling of lust or love was definitely confusing and she had no way of understanding it. For instance, this moment, Ash was moving his thumb over her sides, mindlessly playing with her dress and Serena kept bursting out in goosebumps.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked her. "You're so tense." He backed away from her a bit. She shook her head, expressing she was just cold.

"Could you, could you come back? I was warming up. You know, body heat is a thing." Serena felt like such a dork saying that. Ash smiled and resumed his hugging. Going in a bit more now he knew she was okay with it.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you." Serena couldn't help but blush. Ash laughed, loudly. Jolly to the point Serena felt herself vibrate from his laugh.

"I like you to." He said, managing to calm down after some time. "I really like you. A lot." He said with cheek before cuddling her again.

"It's a strange feeling. But, I'm glad. I have it." Serena ended before she lost her nerve. Ash only nodded in content.

They stayed there for about an hour, talking mindlessly about nothing important. Ash finally took her home, giving her a hug and fixing her with a sweet smile.

"I had a really great time tonight, Serena." He said. "I hope you did to."

"It was lovely." She agreed.

"Goodnight, Miss Yvonne." Ash said. Serena watched him confused, a small smile still etched on her face.

"Goodnight."

Ash nodded before walking away with a small wave. Serena tilted her head as she watched him walk away.

Why did she feel so incomplete?

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _ **3 Days Since Serena Last Heard from Ash.**_

"Why are you constantly looking at your phone?" Miette berated as she saw Serena glance at it for the umpteenth time.

"New apps?" Serena said. Miette gave her an unimpressed look.

"What's going on with you?" Miette asked, digging into her salad. Serena looked at her blank phone and ignored the heartbreak in her chest a bit.

"Nothing apparently. Not anymore." Serena said before digging into her own salad.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **So, Hope you like it.  
**

 **Leave me something in the review box.**

 **~FireFlyVal~**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

 _ **Hope you love it. Please love it.**_

 _ **What I write is pure fiction, if by some chance what I say is true or in any way real, it is purely coincidental. Nothing here is real.**_

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **5 days since Ash was not in Kalos.**

It was raining brutally outside. Coconut trees swayed miserably as Alolans tried to save the tall exeggators. Some of the islanders getting hit by their tales. The beaches protested as waves upon waves gushed to the shoreline. It was a terrible tropical storm with a fierce temper. Ash Ketchum could rival it as he sat in the Aether foundation headquarters stewing as he gave the storm a stink eye.

"Ash, have some tea." Lillie said casually as she placed the cup down on her coffee table.

Ash directed his stare at Lillie. "Hey Ash," he started in a mock tone. "You need to come to Alola, its an emergency!" He grabbed the scalding liquid and drank it, not flinching. Lillie's eyes bugged out. She stuttered unintelligibly.

"Next time, call me to fix the Ultra holes problem when I'm not dealing with a crisis! Lillie, the weather has been horrendous for three days! Signals have been dead since the Ultra beast invasions! On top of that, the worst typhoon is currently going on of the century. There is no internet, no phone signals! No radio! What am I suppose to do, conjure up smoke signals?!" He vented, choking a bit as his throat blistered.

Lillie could only roll her eyes at Ash's dramatic display.

"Relax, I'm sure Miss Yvonne is waiting for you at Lumiose city, sipping tea, reading a good book in her apartment." She said nonchalant as she sat behind her mother's desk. They were waiting for the others as rescue efforts were being taken.

He had gotten a call from a frantic Lillie just as he reached downstairs from Serena's apartment. The ultra-hole energy had opened due to Alola experiencing a solar eclipse, unfortunately the same time, all electric Pokémon were recharging due to the event hence the recharge allowing the hole to remain open and attract a rampant number of Ultra beasts. It took Ash, the Alolan crew of Mallow, Kiawe, Sophacles, Lana and Lille two days to clean up everything. Gladiaon had to help along in the nearby islands as well. Professor Kukui, Burnet, and the other adults were also called out for the job. It was worse as all Guardian Deities were helping to keep their respected islands under control. Ash had hurt his leg in the ending of the massive battle against an Ultra beast and needed to stay off it until the pain subsided. It proved difficult as he wanted to help clean up and ensure the islands were safe. Only when Professor Burnet threatened to tranquilize him, did he grumble down and agree to stay on Aether Island until the rest of the gang returned.

To Ash, it was a normal end of season type of thing. When you deal with things like this since you were ten, you tend to have a calmer head towards dealing with these situations.

The only thing that could really ruffle his feathers to speak was Serena.

Something Lillie and the others were taking notice of despite it being so hectic. She seemed to baffle Lillie and Mallow the most. Lana- well, Lana often would make unfavorable jokes at Ash's expense… to his face.

They had heard of the infamous Serena while attending Ash's matches and evenings relaxing when Ash made the trip back to Alola. She was like a repeating song to him. One Lillie never understood. To people who didn't know Ash would assume he hated the girl but in reality, it seemed he was truly baffled by her. To Lillie- he liked her and didn't understand why.

Lillie understood, he was such together person, he had his life figured out, he was good looking (she reluctantly agreed), a very accomplished trainer, he was kind, charismatic and very self-assured. Why would the woman who least liked him be the woman he wanted the most? In her wise mind, Lillie also believed Serena didn't hate him, more so, she was very aware of what Ash Ketchum embodied. It was just in Lillie's mind, Serena seemed reserved, cautious. To her, it seemed Serena was hurt badly by someone.

She seemed like she didn't have the energy to be hurt again. She seemed to be closed off at the idea of love. Or is it she is afraid to be in love? Arceus only knew. To Lillie she needed to educate her very clever friend on the ways to a maiden's heart, especially one who seemed as careful as Serena.

Ash never responded to Lillie's soothing words of Serena relaxing in her apartment. No, Ash believed he was destined to be in a turmoil of emotions when it came to the evil that Miss Yvonne was to him.

The stormed raged outside, sand and dust kicking up as the waters around Aether foundation got very angry with the island.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **A long ass time since we realised where the **** Ash was right?**

 **Three days after Ash made a personal call to Solgeleo**

 **Back in Kalos**

Serena sat in a café, watching the beautiful flowers sway a bit. It seemed a bit delicate to be honest, She wasn't sure but she could appreciate it. It was a beautiful day in Kalos, rather still and dry. She could feel the unusual heat in the country and opted to adorn herself with a beautiful sundress. She usually reserved this type of dress when she was in the orange islands. She enjoyed it and continued to read her book as she waited for her meal on the outer deck of the café.

As she settled in, her mind finally wondered from her. She took a deep breath and just allowed herself to think. She wasn't occupied with Bonnie, Clemont or Miette. She finally didn't have anything to distract her which was what she wanted. She just wanted to think.

It had been 8 days since he left…

She was confused, puzzled and a bit perplexed.

Was she angry? She needed a reason to be angry. Could she care?

'I thought you did already.' The same slimy, ugly voice returned to her, she made a face and shook her head. "I don't like you." She said miserably to herself. She was referring to her memory, or thoughts. How they made her feel troubled. Why did she have to think such things? She wanted pleasant thoughts but instead she was shown miserable memories, unhappy ones where she was out of control and unable to make sound and wise decisions. She liked her life to be in control but life never agreed. She liked to think of things a certain way but again life never agreed to her. Instead she was shoved into situations where she reacted in anything but cool and calm.

She wanted to allow herself to care but at the same time she didn't.

She knew she had a lot of pent up emotions. She was silent most of her life, when by herself, always in her thoughts. Only with him, she felt she could speak. Only with him was she comfortable to show she was unhappy. To tell him what displeased her. To allow him to set her right.

With Palermo, she had to be quiet

With him, she was loud.

With Palermo, she had to be docile.

With him, she could be excited.

With Palermo- she was controlled and maneuverer.

With him, she could move freely and tell him she wanted to. He followed.

With Palermo she was miserable.

With him, she saw her comfort.

With Palermo she was a robot.

With Ash, she came back as a human.

For what it was worth, Serena was not going to put herself through this again. It was damaging. She didn't want to trust Ash with her heart. She was sure if she could survive it. To her, love was so complicated that why would an individual want it so bad. Why is it glorified? Why is it the main theme of movies, shows, life. Why was love represented all over yet it had become so artificial that people in this day and age didn't understand it? Why was it that people had to go through great lengths to get it? Why was it that love is complicated?

Could she love him? Could she deal with second guessing her emotions? Her decisions just in the name of an emotion? She has had many heartaches in life, him being the first one.

She didn't know how to move on from these questions. She felt stagnant, alone, and craving a purpose in her life once more.

She blinked and shook her head. She was again in turmoil and really couldn't do anything. Just exist.

She gathered her things after her lunch and left the café to enjoy a walk. Lumiose city was beautiful as always. The breeze was delicate against her face as she took in the colour of the sky, the sound of vehicles, chattering and Pokémon had her calm. She felt overwhelmed by the strange sense of peace that took her over, her chest light with air.

She arrived at her apartment, not seeing the van parked across the street. She took her time up the stairs as she contemplated what she wanted to do for her evening. Her thoughts preoccupied her so much she ran into a wall. Or was it?

Ash grabbed her to steady her, relieved to finally see her after waiting some hours.

She glanced up and was taken aback to see him. She didn't know how to process her emotion but took a quick breath. "Ash." She said.

There was silence. A stare at each other, unsure of how to process. Serena didn't feel like saying anything. She shook out of his grasp and went forward to open her door. She allowed him in. He didn't say anything but obediently followed inside, nervous by the silence of her.

A few moments later they sat in her living room, tea between them, Serena sipping slowly. The pause of the moment was tension defined.

"Say something." Ash said, he stared at her.

She idly placed her cup on the table and cast a glance at him. "What do you want me to ask you?"

Ash sighed, exhausted. "I'm sorry, I was gone for so long and I didn't contact you. I want to tell you I was in Alola, dealing with some commitments I have there and due to a typhoon occurring same time, all connections to the islands were cut off. I managed to catch the red eye this morning here as soon as the airports opened and I came to see you."

Serena took in what he had to say and nodded. He didn't quite understand what she meant by it but she wasn't yelling at him, she wasn't anything at this moment. She, herself looked exhausted.

She took a sip of tea once more coming to the bitter realization that not everyone had their thoughts organized and always knew what to say. She thought of her response very hard. She wasn't in the mood to be angry, to act dramatic about something she really didn't care about. She also wasn't sure how to respond to him being here with her.

Was she excited?

Happy?

Confused?

She really didn't know what to do.

Her silence seemed to stretch on making Ash anxious. He heaved a sigh and got off the sofa.

"Its been a long day, I'm sorry for just barging in but I thought you should have known why I was gone."

"Why?" Serena asked sharply. Ash was taken aback by her tone.

"Why is it important for _me_ to know Ash?" She repeated, rising from her seat as well, she stood apart from him, the coffee table separating them. "Tell me."

Ash looked at her, his eyes softening. "Despite all the hell that was going on for the past week Serena, my main focus was ensuring you knew that I didn't leave again."

Serena's eyes opened widely at that statement. He gave her a small smile before turning around and leaving the room. She was left in total silence.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **One night since Serena pounded two bottles of wine with Delphox**

"You should have told me where you went though, Ash." Clemont bitched for the umpteenth time. Ash rolled his eyes similarly as Bonnie pulled on his shoulder harshly. She said she was going to do acupuncture but Ash didn't trust her with needles no matter how many masters taught her. Instead, regretfully he allowed her to massaged a few knots in his shoulders.

The trio were all in Clemont and Bonnie's penthouse enjoying a relaxing evening of Ash being back. Clemont just got a call from Ash same even stating he had an emergency and was on a flight out of Alola, the call got cut as soon as he left for the airport and Clemont hadn't heard from him since.

"Forget that now," Bonnie interrupted. "Tell us, you said you visited Serena before you crashed home." She kneaded her palm same time in the joining of his shoulder and neck relieving a satisfying knot, cause Ash to yelp like a bitch. Pikachu and Dedenne were snoozing cutely on the window seats, tired from playing. Ash's Rowlet was out, smiling and sleeping with them.

"Bonnie, I don't know what to tell you. It was not what I expected. She wasn't happy nor sad. She wasn't even angry which is what upsets me the most. I mean, if a person has some affection to the other, wont they be a bit upset that you never called? I'm starting to wonder if I would ever get through? We had an amazing date just a week ago, she admitted to finally liking me and now, because of circumstances out of my control, I'm not sure how to move forward now. I feel stuck with her a bit." Ash ranted. He really needed to get it out there. He spoke to Lillie, and Mallow but to be honest, they weren't to sure how to help but just listen. He just wanted to keep to himself but he wanted help.

Why was it when it came to love it was worse than anything he had to deal with. Serena, this woman was one of the most difficult puzzles he had to deal with and he had no one to deal with but himself.

Bonnie patiently listened to him, understanding completely from where he came from. Love was something everyone believed was easy. You like a person, if they like you, you date, you date from some time, you get married, have kids and live your life together.

No, it wasn't so, so many things come into play when it came to love or relationships.

Commitment, loyalty, finances, kindness, compatibility, capabilities, struggles, ideas, ambition, the way people behave, their attitude, respect and so much more. As years go by, people develop, knowledge becomes easily accessible, the complications of love continue and further make things dramatic.

Sometimes, Bonnie thought love could be something as simple as 'All I want is you.'

Yet life never made it so and if it did, there was a curve ball somewhere, waiting to strike you. Life was never straightforward in places you had no knowledge on and for Bonnie, no body really had a clear idea on where it was.

"Chin up, Ash. Give Serena time. You're not dealing with a person who is open, she needs to think, overthink and think some more before she decides what she wants to do." Bonnie soothed as she kneaded his shoulders some more. "Time, remember when we discussed how to be simple? Now, its how to give time a chance."

"Bonnie." Ash grumbled, exhausted. He later regretted not finding out what she meant as he climbed into bed, grateful to finally rest his body.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **3 Days Since Ash Realized His Bed Was His True Love.**

Serena stared at her laptop fruitlessly. She sulked as she realized she would never be a blogger. She hated the tones, the millions of photos taken just to show how to make a face mask…

The stories of nostalgia and the ways how 'my husband would- ha ha ha'. She made a face and put an end to that noise. She needed to figure out what she wanted to do with her life now. Something unprocessed and natural. She really couldn't stand another girl discussing how she could create her 'own brand' and really just wanted to kill the internet or social media at this point.

"What has your face so sour, Serena" Miette traipsed in as she sat down with a few scones and her coffee. They were in a quaint café once again, sipping drinks and enjoying Lumiose city in the evening.

"Life, Men and I believe, hunger." Serena checked off as she typed furiously on her laptop. She searching for something but unsure. One minute she thought, she should go back to school, learn a new language, study a new field, do community service, get a real job. Something!

She was lost.

She was trying to find herself and she wasn't sure what to do. She was doing everything in her means to distract herself. She didn't really want to think about Ash.

Ash.

He was the curse of her existence. She truly didn't know what to do. She wanted him, she knew she did but not even her mind would ever allow her to speak such words.

Why wasn't it easy for her to just let go, run in arms and make out a bit…

The slimy voice in her head she thought was ugly began to speak.

'Trust issues.'

'He would hurt you again'

'He's way to good looking and that means trouble'

'Are you sure it's not the chase?'

'Mr Ketchum is accustomed to getting what he wants.'

'Mr Ketchum is the name you should call out when you're tied up in bed, blindfolded.'

Serena slammed her laptop down and ordered a full meal hastily after her last thought came through.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **Half Hour Since Miette Wondered Where Serena Puts All That Food.**

Ash was sleeping. Rarely he would ever have a chance to sleep in the afternoon but he did. Then as sweet sleep was kissing him, a furious, incessant pounding was going against his front door. If it was Bonnie, Ash was going to throw her out his window. He grumbled as she scrubbed his eyes as he stumbled to the door.

"Bonnie! I swear you're the biggest pain in the ass next to-" Ash said before gazing down at who it was.

Serena stared at him furiously before letting herself in, ignoring him. She stomped her way towards his living room and sat down on his two-seater. She looked up at a confused Ash expectantly.

"Well, come and sit next to me." She said folding her legs and arms.

He hesitated before cautiously doing what he was told.

"Tell me about your trip to Alola and spare all the details."

"Um, okay well…" He stuttered and began to tell her. When he was in middle of the exciting part of getting his Snorlax to do an amazing hyper beam, Serena slowly began to crawl on him slowly, sitting on him and gently began to make out with the very confused Pokémon Champion. Ash could only shrug and allow her to get more comfortable.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Serena is so bloody confusing.

Girl is probably going through stuff.

Ok, not sure when I will post again but I will finish all my stories.

Happy New year


End file.
